Lucifer's Angel
by yaya-wr8t3r
Summary: Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief... In this A/U story Sam and Dean are not brothers. John and Mary have never met before and Jim Beaver is a priest and a good friend of John Winchester. All characters will cross paths in later chapters.
1. Part 1: Truth and Grief

**Lucifer's Angel**

**Part 1: Truth and Grief**

_**Lawrence, Kansas**_

It was in the dark of night when she fled her home, with her five year old child bundled in her arms fast asleep and completely unaware of what was happening. She had made a huge mistake, one that would cost her her life and her sons well being for as long as he took in a breath, but she couldn't kill him not her own flesh and blood. So, when the clock struck midnight and the howling of the hellhounds broke through the silent of the night, Mary Campbell ran to save her baby boy's life. She packed up whatever scarce belongings she possessed and made her way to the only place she knew would keep her baby safe from the clutches of his father.

The howling of the hellhounds was on her heels, their growls and snapping jaws making Mary falter in her hurried steps. "Just a few more, then you'll be safe," Mary clutched her son to her breast and made a determined last sprint towards the Chapel where Father Beaver performed his Sunday rituals. Father Beaver had been a wonderful friend and mentor to Mary Campbell in her time of need, he gave her shelter and food when she was down on her luck and struggling to keep her new born child alive and safe. She had never told him who the father of her child was and believed it the best thing for his safety if he didn't know. "We're almost there love," Mary whispered to her sleeping child, "Father Beaver will make sure you're safe." The howls grew closer and the wind picked up causing a ghostly noise through the trees and making the place surrounding the Chapel seem menacing and other worldly. But this didn't deter Mary one bit. She knew it was Lucifer's way of taunting her and showing her that no matter what – she wouldn't be able to keep their child from him. But she was determined as well, and she would die before allowing Lucifer to get a hold of their son, to corrupt and poison him.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

The doors to the Chapel rattled with the strong winds outside, the force causing the doors to seem to come off it's hinges. Father Beaver was in the midst of blowing out the candles and placing little black books on the benches, when he suddenly heard a wailing noise. At first he thought it the wind, but when it came again he was certain it was a human being's voice, one that was in distress. Father Beaver ran down the long isle towards the large wooden doors, he unlocked them and the force of the wind caused them to swing violently knocking Father Beaver to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh God! Please Father forgive me! I need your help-" Mary was clutching a now wailing baby and trying her best not to fall over, with the force of the wind blowing fiercely at her back. "Father?" She faltered towards the unconscious body on the floor, Father Beaver lay sprawled out, a large bloody wound covering his head where the edge of the Chapel doors had hit him. "I'm so sorry Father, please forgive me my sins." Mary whispered as she placed her crying baby near the priest's fallen body.

The howling of the hellhounds had stopped, and for a second Mary allowed herself to believe that they had left her be. But the huff of breath on the right side of her face indicated that they were close enough to have her. With a shaky voice she spoke what would be her last words to her son, "you're a good boy Sammy. You have a good heart, you will grow up to be strong and mighty and you will use your powers to help the innocent. You are mine Sammy, not his … mine … I lo-" and before she could finish her last words, she was dragged from the Chapel by the hellhounds, a blood curdling scream cracking through the stormy night air.

Sam sat on the cold chapel floor, tears and snot covering his small face, his tiny hands clutching at Father Beaver's shirt. He sat staring out the open doors, small shivers and hiccups racking his body, fear making his slanted eyes dilate till they were as big as saucers. He slowly laid down next to Father Beaver curling up into a fetal position, and fell asleep.

"Mommy..."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

It was still night out when Father Beaver woke up, he was welcomed with a throbbing headache and he couldn't remember what had happened. One moment he was preparing his place of worship for Sunday prayer and the next he was being struck in the head by his own Chapel doors. He vaguely remembered the wails of a person- was it a woman? He couldn't quite remember. Jim Beaver slowly sat up, squeezing his eyes shut and allowing the dizziness to subside. When he re-opened his eyes, he was met with a surprising sight. Laying next to him on the floor, a small body curled in on itself and face buried in his large coat, was Sam campbell, Mary Campbell's son!

"Oh Lord... Mary what have you done now?" Jim Beaver whispered, shaking his head sorrowfully at the little boy sleeping beside him. Jim slowly took in his surroundings, "there was a storm, that much I remember." He noticed the leaves and sand covering the floors of his chapel, and to his horror papers from his books torn from their covers and crumpled on the floors as well. He also noticed how the massive heavy brown doors hung loosely on it's hinges. Jim shook his head in disdain, "come on son, lets get you safe. Then we'll see what is to be done with you later." Jim slowly stood swaying a bit before bending over to scoop Sam up into his arms. He slowly carried the sleeping boy to his chambers, where he laid him down on his cot, covering him with a woolen blanket. "I'm sorry son." Jim sighed, sitting on the the edge of the bed, a mournful look in his eyes for the boy's loss.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

John Winchester stood at the open doors of Jim's Chapel, his mouth turned down and eyes wide with horror. "Daddy, what happened?" John just stood there staring at the mess that littered the floors, his eyes wandering slowly over the broken doors. "I have no idea son, but it looks like Father Beaver will need our help fixing this place up." John looked down at his nine year old son and smiled encouragingly. "Yes, sir!" Dean Winchester slid his hands from his father's and ran inside. His first order of business, to pick up all the pages he recognized as the holy pages from the books he and his dad, along with the people of the town, read from every Sunday morning. John stood there, taking in his surroundings and logging every little detail he noticed about the ruins in his mind and in his journal. He knew something supernatural happened here and he was going to do whatever it took to find out who or what was responsible.

Jim Beaver had finally settled a distraught Sam down for a nap, the child had been crying all day about wanting his mother. When Jim told him that his mommy went to a better place and she was now an angel watching over him, Sam fell into a quiet depression. Jim was scared for the child, Sam wouldn't speak. When Jim tried feeding him, Sam knocked his bowl of cereal to the floor refusing to eat it. He sat at the window of his room and just stared out into nothingness. Jim tried to coax him to go outside and get some fresh air, but he knew the child was only mourning his loss. His mother was the only family he had left, and now the child was orphaned and all alone in the world. Jim allowed Sam to have his time, to let him greave, he was only worried that perhaps the child was never going to come out of his catatonic state.

A few hours later, when Jim came back to check on Sam he found him exactly where he left him, at the window staring out into the bleak afternoon light. He was nodding off, head lulling from side to side. Jim's heart broke for the kid, it was like Sam was waiting for his mother to come pick him up and take him home.

"Son, lets get you to bed." Jim picked Sam up from where he sat and that's when all hell broke loose. Sam started kicking and screaming, wailing and shaking his head back and forth. Tears streaking his face, hair matted down on his sweaty forehead. Father Beaver was caught off guard and almost dropped Sam on the concrete floors. "Sam! Sam, come on son, it's okay, shh, it's okay." Jim tried to calm Sam down, Sam continued to cry and kick, "I want my mommy! I want my mommy. Tell Heaven to bring her back! Please, please tell them to bring her back."

"Oh God! … I'm so sorry Sam ..." Jim Beaver managed to subdue Sam's flailing limbs, hugging him tight to his chest.

"Please father Jim, tell heaven to bring my mommy back." Sam sniffled in Jim's coat. The small child shaking and sobbing. With silent tears Jim sent a prayer up to the Heavens.

"Father Jim! Are you here?" John Winchester was sweeping the place with his EMF meter and the signals were going haywire. John was concerned, the Chapel felt like a ghost town, and he was afraid that Father Jim wasn't alive. "Jim Beaver!" He yelled again. Dean looked up from where he sat on the floor picking up pieces of pages. "Dad?" He could feel his father's tension and he immediately stood up to go stand by his side, "dad? Is everything okay?"

John had a really bad feeling about things, it didn't feel right. The air felt heavier and it was hard to breathe, which was strange in itself seeing as how it was crisp clean air outside, albeit very bleak, that was blowing into the Chapel. "Everything is fine son. Just stay close to me." John took out his Smith 'n Wesson and held it at the ready. "We need to find Father Beaver. Stay close and keep your eyes peeled. Got it Dean?"

"Yes sir." Dean held fast to his father's leather jacket, something he always did when on a hunt with his dad. It was a method John taught him, a way to give him peace of mind, to know and feel exactly where his son was when he was along for a hunt. Dean kept his eyes peeled as his dad taught him, keeping his head forward but moving his eyes to see around the room and for anything that would try and creep up on them.

Foot steps had John raising his gun and Dean hiding himself behind his father's wide frame.

"Father Jim," John lowered his gun upon seeing his good friend emerge from one of the rooms. "Father Jim, what happened here? Are you okay?"

Dean peeked out from behind his father, smiling as he saw father Jim, a sigh of relief escaping his chest.

"I'm not sure John, but something horrible happened here last night and I'm left believing it was the devil's doing." John noticed how Jim's eyes were squinting, the man looked haggard and worn out, he held a white towel to his head, "are you hurt? … let me take a look at that." Jim waved him off, "I'm fine John, just a little bump to the head. It won't seem to stop bleeding... come, we need to talk and I'm afraid this place isn't safe."

They made their way down a dark corridor and towards a large metal door. On the floor outside the metal door was a pentagram painted in red. John, Jim and Dean crossed the threshold into a medium sized room adorned with a small work table, a cot big enough for one grownup and a metal cabinet, no doubt filled with weapons and arsenal. Jim closed the metal doors and bolted them tight, making sure no one or nothing could enter. Inside Dean spotted something on the cot, it was a small boy sleeping. Dean frowned – what was a little boy doing down here all alone and why did he look so sad? Dean cocked his head to the side, an attempt to try and see the boy's face. He was laying on the cot curled up in a fetal position, face buried in his knees and long shaggy brown hair covering the rest of his face.

"Father Jim, who's that?" John looked up from where he was crouched, checking his duffle for the weapons he brought with him from his car. He noticed the same small figure of the little boy laying on the cot, brows furrowing he stood up and walked over to Jim, whispering so Dean wouldn't hear. "Is that the thing that caused this?" Jim turned his head to look at what John was referring to, "good God no! John he's just a child who just recently lost his only family." John looked at Jim with questioning eyes.

Father Jim let out an exasperated breath, scrubbing a calloused hand over his face, "his mother died last night." Dean gasped. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost his mommy. Perhaps lay there in a fetal position like the small boy was.

"How did she die Jim?" John sat down in one of the empty chairs, pulling Dean with him to sit on his lap.

"I'm not sure John. I was locking up, when suddenly I heard this crying and pleading voice. I went to check it out, I opened the door and everything went black. I know there was a sudden storm, an angry storm. I remember praying, hoping that the storm doesn't take any human life in it's wake. Everything else is a bit fuzzy."

"What's the child's mother's name?" John asked, an iron clad grip on his son. He couldn't imagine what the little boy was feeling, he didn't want to imagine what he would do if his precious wife and mother to his son should ever die.

"Her name was Mary Campbell. She was someone who lost her way, but fought to find it once more. She used to come here every Sunday and sit with me, talking and praying. It's truly sad, she was a good person, she did some bad things, but her soul was good. Now, she's dead and I'm not sure how." Jim leaned in to whisper, "all I know is that something ain't right here and that little boy needs protecting."

"Daddy, your hurting me." Dean was squirming in his dad's lap trying to loosen the too tight grip around his waist. "I'm sorry son," John loosened his grip, "why don't you go check see if your old man didn't forget anything important, while me and Father finish talking." John kissed Dean on the top of his head, "dad!" Dean protested which only made John ruffle his hair up and playfully nudge him away.

Dean could feel the on comings of something huge, the way his dad had gripped him when father Jim was talking about the little boy losing the only family he had, losing his mother. His father's tense gaze and furrowing eyebrows, the clenching of his jaw, all signs that John and father Jim were talking about something supernatural, something horrible had happened and it somehow involved the little boy sleeping in the cot.

He couldn't help but stare at the kid, Dean was so curious about what the kid looked like. He couldn't help but hear a couple of things said in John and Jim's whispered conversation, things that had his mind thinking – what if this kid wasn't human, what if he's the reason the Chapel was ruined. Shaking his head, Dean went back to his task at hand, counting the amount of bullets they had and writing them in a notepad for inventory.

"Listen to me John, this storm, that little boy, his mother … I don't know, I mean I'm not sure, but there's something not right here, I can feel it deep inside my bones. John. I've never felt so scared and empty in my life, when I woke up and that little boy was laying on the floor beside me, I knew something horrible had happened. When I saw the state of the Chapel, the air around me... I felt … misery. John I can't help but feel the devil's at play here and somehow that little boy is stuck in the middle of it."

John turned his eyes to see if Dean was in ear shot, satisfied that his boy was doing as he was told, and seemed to be engrossed in it, John turned his attention back to Father Beaver. "Father I understand what you mean, I felt the same way when I walked in here. There was something evil and sinister in the air, made it hard to breath. But the devil? Are you sure? I mean... what does he have to do with Mary and that little boy?"

Jim shook his head, "I'm not sure John, she came to me one night pregnant and crying. She wouldn't tell me what happened, just that her family kicked her out and she had no place to go. I gave her shelter, helped her with finding a job and drove her to the hospital when she went into labor. She never told me who the father was, never told me anything beyond what she told me that night when she came to me lost and afraid. I never pushed. But there was something strange about her and when her son was born, there was-" The sound of Sam screaming erupted through the room, causing the three of them to cover their ears, wincing in pain. "What the hell is that Jim?" John screamed, face contorted in pain. Dean was on the floor screaming for his father while trying his best to shield his head from the quaking of the little boy's screams. "Dad! .. daddy!" John rushed towards his son's screams, but it felt like he was being held back by an invisible force, making it hard for him to accomplish his goal of reaching his son and protecting him. This was exactly what it felt like earlier in the Chapel, only on a much lower scale than this one. "It's okay buddy, hang in there." John finally reached his son in what felt like days of crawling when it was truly just a few seconds. He was panting and sweating, but his resolve to reach his little boy and protect him from whatever this thing was gave him the strength to scoop Dean up in his arms and use his large body to shield him from the onslaught of the little boy's screams.

Father Jim needed to reach Sam, he needed the kid to wake up now before everyone in the room went completely deaf... or worse! His breaths coming out heavy and labored, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead, his hands shaking with the effort to push himself off the floor and make his way to Sam. Jim felt like he was walking through a sand storm covered in mud, while being subjected to the worst siren scream in the history of his hunting life! It was a horrible task, one that had him believing his speculations to be true … the devil was at work here and somehow it involved Sam Campbell.

Sam continued screaming, mouth wide open and face scrunched up in pain, his small hands were fisted in the cotton sheets and his head was thrown back so far it looked like it would snap right of his shoulders. "Mommy! Mommy! NO! NO! Leave her alone! Mommy!" When Jim finally reached Sam's side in what felt like centuries, he did the only thing he felt would stop Sam from his hellish screams and wake him from his horrible nightmare. He slapped him hard across the face, knocking Sam's little frame down on the bed rendering him silent and unconscious.

John uncovered his son's ears and immediately started checking him for any injuries, "son you okay buddy?" John wiped a stray tear from Dean's face, grimacing as he noticed the small amount of blood seeping from his ears. He took a tissue out of his pocket and gently began wiping it away, he was so occupied with making sure his son was alright, John didn't notice he too was bleeding from his ears.

"Son look at me," John searched Dean's eyes for any signs of pain or any abnormalities. Aside from the stray tears and Dean's crinkled up nose, John was satisfied his son wasn't hurt too bad.

"Dad I'm fine... your bleeding." Dean reached up to wipe at the blood staining his father's ear.

"Okay Dean I need you to go sit over there, Father Beaver and I need to check up on something."

Dean nodded and did just as his father instructed. Dean couldn't help but look a bit worried at the small unconscious form laying on the cot, the kid must have had a really bad nightmare to let out such an ear splitting scream. Dean used to have nightmares when he was a kid, but he never could remember any of them, he wonders if this kid will.

Jim Beaver was sitting on his knees at the edge of the cot where Sam lay, his head was bowed in prayer. John's hand squeezing his shoulder had Jim looking up, a haunted look in his eyes. "John... I'm afraid this boy... I'm afraid he's ..." John could tell this was terrifying the man, and even though Jim hadn't said it aloud John suspected what it was Jim was trying to speak. "Father how do we handle this?"

Jim shook his head in dismay, "there's only one way John..." he looked at the small child, his face contorted in fear and pain, small hiccups and moans making his small frame shake. "God help us all." Jim lifted a shaky hand to gently brush a stray strand of Sam's mop of hair away from his forehead. "Forgive me son."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Stull Cemetery, Kansas**_

"Okay son you stay here, keep the windows up and the doors locked, don't open them and don't leave this car. I mean it Dean, no matter what you hear or see do not leave this car. Got it." John knew he was probably scaring his nine year old, but he needed to make sure Dean would stay safe. Dean nodded, "yessir. Keep the windows up and doors locked and don't leave the car no matter what." John patted his son on the head, "good boy." John closed the door to his 1967 Chevy Impala, gently patted the roof – 'take care of my boy'- and made his way to where Jim was waiting for him. Dean quickly rolled up all the windows and locked all the doors, he couldn't see much of anything on account of it being pitch black, but he could make out the various crosses sticking out from the ground and the creepy looking trees looming over them. Dean couldn't help but search for the little boy, John and father Jim had bundled him up in a blanket and carried his limp body out of the panic room. He wasn't sure where they were taking him, but he had a bad feeling that it wasn't good. There was something wrong with the kid, maybe he was one of those bad creatures he spotted in his dad's books and journal. Dean's mind wandered, his imagination getting the best of him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a sudden growl broke through the silent night. "Get a grip Dean, it's just a dog!" he berated himself. Just to be on the safe side though, Dean grabbed the shot gun filled with salt rounds and crawled across the back seat over the gear shift to sit in the drivers side. Peeking out the window he searched the black night for any signs of anything supernatural. "Mommy's gonna be pissed!"

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Jim? I mean kill a kid? Are you sure he's-"

"Yes John, I'm sure. Now we have to do this, if we don't he'll grow up and there will be no stopping him then." Jim laid Sam's limp body on the death stricken ground. He knew this was a big risk, bringing Sam Campbell, son of Lucifer to the very place it was said he would rise and take over the land man had roamed. But it was a risk he was willing to take, he would die making sure Sam didn't grow up to fulfill his destiny.

"John hand me that dagger."

The silver dagger was like nothing John had ever seen, and he's been hunting for a long time. "What's this Jim?"

There was a look on Jim's face John couldn't quite make out, "it's a special dagger that kills only the most powerful beings to ever grace our existence. This will make sure Sam Campbell doesn't live to be his father's son." Jim took the dagger from John's hands and slowly raised it above Sam's body.

Sam's eyes snapped open, and before either man could react a bright light flashed through the dark skies.

Back in the impala Dean sat with the shot gun in his lap, the sudden bright light nearly knocked him back, his eyes instinctively closing against the white flash.

Just as the place was bathed in a bright flash, it was quickly plummeted back to pitch black. It took a few minutes for Jim and John to adjust their eye sight to the sudden change from light to dark, and when they finally could see, Sam was gone.

"Daddy!" John spun around to the sound of his sons voice.

"Dean why the hell are you out of the car, I told you to stay put no matter what!" John was sprinting towards his son, it didn't escape him how Dean was rubbing his eyes and stumbling in the dark clutching the sawed off shot gun. "Dean I gave you an order! Why did you leave the car?" Dean just turned around and pointed towards where the impala was hidden. "What is it son, talk to me," John's eyes focused to where Dean was pointing. He scooped Dean up in his arms, slowly backing up to where Jim Beaver's truck was parked, "Father Jim, we need to shag ass... now!"

"He's gone John, Sam is gone! We need to -" John's shouts had Jim snapping out of his panic state where he was searching the ground as if by miracle the boy was still laying there, invisible to the human eyes. "Oh my God!" Jim could see what John was running from and he knew if they didn't get out of dodge fast, it would be their end.

In front of the impala stood Sam Campbell, the five year old boy who lost his mother to the mysterious yet charming young man in a suit with an offer Mary Campbell couldn't refuse. His small form trembling with sadness, loss and fear. White light flashed through the darkness again, and with it the shouts of the distraught five year old, and the barks of the invisible dogs. Blackness covered the skies once more, and with the last flash of bright white light everything and everyone within the vicinity of the large cemetery vanished. Leaving Sam Campbell completely alone.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

It was in the dark of night when Lucifer came for his child, it was only a matter of time before he got what was rightfully his.

"Don't worry son, they can't hurt you anymore... come on lets go see your mommy."

Lucifer scooped Sam up into his arms, Sam was still sniffling and hiccuping but his tremors were slowly subsiding. Lucifer gently swiped away a stray tear, and gently brought Sam's forehead to his mouth, placing a soft and loving kiss upon it. Sam snaked his little arms around Lucifer, burying his face in his neck. "Don't worry Sammy, all will be well. You can see your mommy and we'll be one big happy family." Lucifer couldn't help but smile fondly as his son's breathing slowly eased and calmed, warm on his neck. "Sleep... and when you wake up, the world will be yours for the taking."

With one last satisfied glance towards the empty, death stricken land Lucifer and his son disappeared into the darkness. The sound of hellhounds echoing through the air.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Part 2: Beauty and Tragedy

**Lucifer's Angel**

**Part 2: Beauty and Tragedy**

**by: Yaya**

**Summary:** Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy...

_**Beneath Stull Cemetery, Kansas**_

Mary Campbell screamed out for the pain to stop, her pleas and cries for mercy falling on deaf ears. Her capture relished in seeing the flesh from her body burn away, gleeful at the sight of her blood spilling to the fiery ground below. "You've been a naughty girl Mary Campbell, and you know what I do to naughty girls." His monotonous tone haunting as he slowly sliced away at her body. "We had a deal and you broke that deal … now, you're being punished for your sins."

Mary's breaths came in fast and uncontrolled, she tried breathing through her nose but the smell of charcoaled flesh burned her nasal passages. She attempted to breath through her mouth, but that had caused her lungs to fill with the stale, sulphur filled air sending her into a fit of painful coughs. She gasped, "he's my son, Lucifer has no right. I couldn't let him have my son!" She spluttered out, "that wasn't part of the deal!"

Her capture stopped slicing, he gazed down at Mary, a slow and sinister smile breaking out on his thin placid face, "Mary, Mary, quite contrary … the deal was you wouldn't get in the way, and Mary … you got in the way. He gave you everything you ever wanted, he saved you from a life of pain and sin. Gave you salvation. He granted you the gift to bear child when you were told your body was too damaged to have the strength and wealth to carry one. Lucifer gave you life and you spat in his face!" He resumed his torture and felt satisfaction in her suffering. "You deserve everything that you're getting and so much more." He whispered.

Mary's cries echoed through the fiery pit, swallowed up and lost amongst the other screams erupting from other sinners. Mary always believed she would end up in hell, she prayed she would be saved, hoped that Father Beaver could give her redemption. Tears slid down the sides of her face as she accepted her fate, praying and hoping beyond hope that her baby boy was safe and out of the clutches of his father.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**One year later, Lawrence Kansas**_

Ellen Winchester was cooking dinner in her little kitchen, humming away as she stirred the spaghetti sauce in the large pot. Her mind wandering back to that night when the cops came knocking on her door.

…...

"_Hello Mrs. Winchester, may we come in?" Ellen knew every sheriff in Lawrence and they knew of John Winchester and his business of hunting the supernatural and keeping the towns people safe. She treated them like family, invited them for barbeques and they would sit with John and Dean and watch football games on their night off. But she dreaded the night they came knocking on her door at two in the morning. She feared the worst, for her son and husband were not yet home from Father Beaver's place._

_Surely it didn't take that long to restock and perform a routine salt and burn - An old man had died in the fifties, slipped and fell in the bathtub. His ghost never crossed over and he took pleasure in inducing fear in the residents who moved in to the house. John was called and he decided this would be a good time as any to teach Dean a proper salt and burn. They had not returned and Ellen was fearing the worst._

"_Sure thing, come on in. Can I get you two anything?" Ellen was practically shaking with fear, she could sense there was something wrong and she wanted nothing more than to have her husband and little boy home, safe and out of harms way._

"_Thank you Ellen, but we're okay. Why don't you sit down, we'll make this quick." Ellen filled her mug with coffee, she sensed she would need it. On shaky legs she made her way to the small dining room table and sat down. "Ellen do you know where your husband and son went to today?" Henricksen, one of the deputy sheriffs asked - he helped John on a few hunts in the past. Ellen always loved how gentle and sweet he was with her children._

_Ellen took a tentative sip from her coffee mug, "they said they were going to Father Beaver's place to stock up on supplies. Why?" _

_Henricksen reached across the table to lay a comforting hand on Ellen's shaky one. "I'm sorry to tell you, Father Beaver has been murdered. A hitch hiker found his body just outside of town." Ellen gasped, "oh my God! What about my husband and son?" _

"_It's okay Ellen they're both fine. They were found wandering the streets a few blocks from here. Gordon and I were patrolling when we noticed them."_

_Henricksen shook his head slowly, his eyes crinkling up as he recollected the scene. "Henricksen?" Ellen was looking between both him and Gordon, trying to understand, "where are they? What happened to them?"_

"_I honked the horn and said hi, but they were just wandering … like they were lost and had no idea where they were and … it was like they were in a trans or something … it scared me ..." Ellen shook Henricksen's hand, "where are my boys Henricksen?"_

"_They're at the hospital." _

_Ellen stood up from the chair and made haste towards her car, hands shaking violently as she tried to get the keys in the door._

"_Ellen you're not fit to drive, let us," Gordon gently steered Ellen towards their squad car. The three of them drove in silence towards the hospital, Ellen in the back seat praying that her boys were alright._

…_..._

"Mom! Jo's hitting me again!" Dean's voice snapped Ellen out of her reverie. She shook herself trying to rid those nightmares of that night from her very being.

"Jo! Stop hitting your brother!"

Both her children came running into the kitchen, Jo punching Dean on the arm and Dean desperately trying not to hit back. "Mom! Can you tell her to stop please?" Dean had one hand on Jo's head, trying to keep her at arms length, as Jo continued to relentlessly swing at her older brother.

"Mommy tell Dean to defend himself. He won't hit me 'cause I'm a girl, but I'm tougher than him!" Jo grunts as Dean keeps her at a safe distance. "Come on Dean defend yourself!"

Ellen turns the sauce down and with a resigned sigh she walks over to her children, "Joanna Beth you stop hitting your brother right now!"

"Mommy! He won't play with me!" Jo pouts.

"I don't have time for baby games right now. I'm training." Dean crosses his arms over his chest, looking so much like his father.

"Okay, both of you listen to me. Jo no hitting your brother, Dean why don't you take a break from training and play with your sister for a while. Dinner will be ready soon. I have to go check on your father, so I want you two to behave. Jo listen to your brother."

Jo sticks her tongue out at Dean, then grabs his hands and pulls on him, "come on! Let's play dollhouse!" Dean shakes his head, but he knows what his mom means and he knows he needs to keep Jo occupied till their dad is ready. Dean bends down, "hop on midget." Jo squeals as she jumps on her big brother's back, "giddyup horsey!"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

John was sleeping restlessly in the master bedroom, tossing and turning as his nightmares came flooding back to him. Memories of that fateful night hitting him like a freight train. Doctors told him it would be awhile before he got over the trauma, that it would take time and patience before he would start to remember everything that happened to him and Dean the night they were found wandering the empty, dark streets.

…_..._

_Ellen paced the hospital corridors, anxiously waiting for word on her husband and son. It seemed like forever before a doctor came out to speak with her. She was just about to ask the nurses about seeing a doctor for the umpteenth time, when one finally came out._

"_Ellen Winchester?" a man who looked to be in his fifties calls. _

"_That's me, can I see my boys?"_

"_I'm doctor Ellicot. Why don't we have a seat and I'll tell you everything you need to know." The doctor ushered Ellen to one of the plastic chairs, gesturing for her to sit down._

"_Your son, Dean, he seems completely fine. A little shaken up, but nothing seems broken or bruised. However, he does suffer from acute amnesia. He doesn't seem to remember anything from today." _

_Ellen was listening to the doctor, taking note of everything he was saying, "what does that mean doctor? How is that perfectly fine?"_

"_It means your son's natural defense mechanism has kicked in. Whatever happened was probably too traumatic that your son's brain buried those memories deep down. It's not a bad thing, you just might want to be prepared for when he does start to remember. Sometimes the events come back too fast for the mind to catch up and it could be more damaging to Dean then not remembering at all."_

_Ellen was shaking her head in disbelief, "he doesn't remember anything?"_

_Doctor Ellicot nodded, "when I asked him, he believed that it was still yesterday and that he was waking up to a new day today. Basically, he's lost a whole day, and during that time he was missing with his father, his mind blocked out everything that happened since the time he woke up."_

_Ellen rubbed a shaky hand over her face, "what the hell happened out there?" She asks no one in particular._

_Doctor Ellicot must have not heard her, because he continues on speaking. "Your husband is another matter. He's in a coma."_

_Ellen shot the doctor a bewildered look, "what? A coma? How? What happened, what did you do to him?"_

_Doctor Ellicot placed a hand on Ellen's in an attempt to calm her down, "he's fine, he's just in a deep sleep. We had to put him in a medical induced coma to prevent him from hurting himself. When he was brought in he seemed completely fine. A few scrapes and bruises, nothing too serious. Then he just … he started screaming and fighting the other doctors and nurses. The officers had to strap him down, they were afraid he would hurt people or himself."_

_Ellen's eyes shone with unshed tears,"why was he screaming and fighting ... what happened?"_

"_I'm not exactly sure, but I believe your husband went through something traumatic out there. His mind seems to be trying to remember but it's coming too hard and fast that John doesn't know how to handle it. That's why we put him in a coma, he needs to sleep and he needs to give himself time to catch up with his mind and perhaps deal with the trauma."_

_Ellen nodded her head in understanding, just as long as John wasn't hurting and Dean was fine, that's all she needed to know for now. She would get all the information from her husband and son later. "Can I see them now? … Please I just want to see my boys."_

"_Of course. Your son is sleeping now. But you can sit in there with them, you should be able to take your boy home tomorrow. We want to keep him here for the night though, just as a precaution. Your husband still has a few more tests before he's able to be released. But that shouldn't take more than a day or two." Doctor Ellicot lead Ellen into a dimly lit room with two beds. She spotted Dean sleeping in the one farthest from the door. She made her way over to him and gently lifted him up into her arms, he was sound asleep, exhausted no doubt. She checked him over making sure he was truly alright. Then she held him in her arms for an hour, just breathing him in and listening to the rhythm of his heart beating in his small chest._

_John was sleeping in the other bed closer to the door, his face sullen and deceivingly peaceful. Ellen couldn't help but feel a little mad at John for putting Dean through something so traumatic. "Dean seems fine, just exhausted. Jo is at a sleep over so she doesn't know what's going on..." Ellen babbles on, trying to keep the tears at bay. She needs to be strong for her family._

"_Damn you John Winchester." She whispered her curses as the tears finally spilled down her face. Her hand gripping tight on John's forearm. "You have a lot of explaining to do when you get out of this, and you will get out of this. You hear me mister, you fight and you come out in one peace, or I swear to God I'll whip your sorry ass! … you hear me? You fight."_

…_..._

Ellen knocked on the door softly and waited for three minutes exactly before entering the room. John was laying on the bed, she could tell he was tossing and turning in his sleep again, the sheets were a mess and the comforter was a bundled heap around his ankles.

"Hey honey, you up?" She asked softly.

"Yeh, everything okay?" John opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light Ellen switched on.

"Everything's fine. Dinner will be ready in ten. Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and come on down. I made your favorite!" Ellen sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a loving hand on her husband's face. He was feverish and his eyes were droopy and bloodshot. She smiled in understanding, "another one of those huh?"

John turned his cheek, leaning into his wife's loving touch. He closed his eyes and took in a slow, deep breath, "yeh … I keep seeing the same thing. The little boy that Bobby was trying to kill, then the bright light flashing, then Dean ... gone from me. I'm looking for him, trying to find him, but he's gone. I panic … but then he's there. I try to get to him, but it's like the closer I get the farther he is..."

"Then you wake up," Ellen leans in and covers John's lips in a soft passionate kiss. "Dean is fine John, he's in Jo's room playing dollhouse. We're fine honey, there's no reason for you to fear otherwise."

"Your right," John chuckles, "you're always right. I have my girls and little man right here safe and sound. I shouldn't be thinking about anything else." John pulls Ellen down on the bed, flipping them both over so he's on top. Ellen laughs all warm and sweet, "not now John, dinner..." her sentence is cut off by John's lips sealing over hers in a heated kiss. "We have plenty of time, besides I've been craving you for awhile now." John continues kissing his wife, he slowly moves his way down, undressing her and leaving open mouthed kisses on her body.

"The door isn't locked," Ellen gasps as John's mouth closes around a spot on her inner thigh, suckling it.

"That's okay, Dean's a good boy, he'll make sure Jo doesn't come in … now hush and let me take care of you for once."

Ellen cries out as passion pools deep inside her, their bodies rocking in a slow passionate rhythm to their labored breathing. 

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam Campbell sat at his windowsill, looking out at the dark blue sky, the large moon shining it's bright light down on the earth. Scary thoughts flooded his mind, thoughts of things to come for his first day of school.

"Sammy? Why are you still up?" Lucifer walked into his son's room.

"What if I don't make any friends on my first day? What if they don't like me?" Sam looked up at his father, a stricken look on his face.

"Are you kidding me son? They will love you!" Lucifer sat down in front of his son at the window, staring out at the moon above.

"But what if they don't?" Sam looked at his father through shaggy bangs.

"Well son, if they don't …" Lucifer was drawing idle symbols on the cool window surface as he spoke, "you make them. Believe me son, it doesn't take much to persuade a person to be on your side. All you need is one person to like you and the rest will follow."

Lucifer smiled at the look of contemplation on his son's face, "come on Sammy, lets get you to bed."

Sam perked up, "will mommy tuck me in tonight?"

Lucifer picked Sam up and threw him over his shoulders, "no son … mommy's busy tonight. Maybe tomorrow." He tucked Sam into bed and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Dad, what does mommy do at night?" Sam asked.

"Well son, mommy just needs to work off some of the debt she owes. But don't worry, she'll be here in the morning to send you off on your first day of school. Now, sleep tight -"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Sam chimed in.

"That's my boy." Lucifer closed the curtains, shutting out the moon. He left Sam's bedroom door ajar and made his way down to his master bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Tomorrow was Sam's first day in the second grade, he wouldn't miss it for the destruction of the world.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Part 3: Innocence Betrayed

**Lucifer's Angel**

**Part 3: Innocence Betrayed**

**by: Yaya**

**Summary:** The flawless skin hides the secrets within ….

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Campbell Residence**_

Sam woke up early in the morning, after a night of restless sleep. He tossed and turned and worried, for this was his first day of school and he was not looking forward to it. He slowly rose from his bed and looked around his dimly lit room. "Mommy!" He kicked off his covers and padded towards his parent's bedroom. Sam hesitated before turning the door knob ever so slowly, trying his best to not make it squeak. It was locked and Sam looked at the massive wooden door with defeat. He knew better than to go knocking on it, his dad warned him about disturbing mommy so early in the morning.

Sam sighed and made his way downstairs. He turned on the small television and climbed the tall stool to sit at the counter that separated the kitchen from the small living room. He made sure the volume was turned down low as the early morning cartoons played. It would be another hour before his mom came downstairs to help him get ready for school. So, Sam sat at the kitchen counter letting his mind get lost in the adventures of the Thundercats.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Winchester Residence**_

"Mom! Mom! I can't find my other shoe! Mommy!" Jo was screaming at the top of her lungs as she rummaged through her room, looking for the right half of her pink converse sneakers. "Mommy!"

Ellen came rushing into her daughter's room, "Joanna Beth you keep your voice down, it's too early and your dad is trying to get some sleep!" Ellen whisper-shouted at her youngest child. She sighed as she saw Jo's eyes sparkle with unshed tears. "Oh, hush. … now think, where was the last time you had it?" Ellen stepped into the whirlwind that was her child's room and knelt down on the floor to look under the bed.

"I had it in my hand and then I put in on the bed to pick up rainbow pony, then it was gone! Disappeared!" Jo squeaked.

"Jo, morning voice, please! … okay. So, did you look under the bed?" Ellen came out from where she was crouched and produced the missing shoe.

"You found it! How did it get under the bed? …" Jo looked positively puzzled. "Mommy … I have a ghost in my room!" Ellen shook her head, "no sweat-heart you don't have a ghost, you're just scatter brained. Now, put on your shoe and come down for breakfast."

Ellen made her way downstairs to prepare her children's breakfast and pack their lunch boxes. Dean was sitting at the dinning room table polishing his pocket knife.

"Your sister now thinks her room has a ghost." Ellen chuckled.

"Last week it was a ghoul. Mom I think Jo needs professional help," Dean teased as he continued to clean his knife. Ellen couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight of her son, looking so much like John when he was cleaning his weapons.

"Okay, buddy boy. Why don't you put your knife away and come help me with breakfast."

"Aww mom!" Dean closed his knife and placed it in his pocket, before dragging his feet to the kitchen.

"Don't 'aww' me mister. Wash your hands and crack those eggs. Be a good mother's helper." Ellen ruffled Dean's hair as Dean scrunched his nose in disapproval.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Campbell Residence**_

Sam was getting hungry and even though he couldn't tell time, he suspected it was late. He decided to be a big boy and make his own breakfast, that way when his mom came down she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Sam dragged one of the dining room chairs towards the refrigerator where they kept the Lucky Charms. He stood up on it and frowned as he attempted to reach for the too high box. He needed something else to add more hight, Sam bit his lip in concentration, "books!" He jumped off the chair and ran into his dad's library, searching the shelves for the thickest book. He spotted a rather large one on the desk. It was big and black leather clad with strange symbols and writings on it. "Gotchya!" Sam hefted it up and staggered back to the kitchen with the massive book in his arms. He plonked it down on the chair and carefully climbed up, taking care not to wobble and fall off. Sam smiled in victory as he was able to reach for his cereal box and with as much care as he stood on the chair, he carefully climbed down. Weary of both the wobble to the chair and the open cereal box in his arms.

With his small feet planted firmly on the ground, Sam looked around him to make sure he hadn't spilled anything. "Score one!" He fist pumped the air and made his way to the counter to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

A few minutes later Sam heard footsteps upstairs, then a familiar voice calling his name. "Sam, baby! You up?" Sam's head snapped up from his second bowl of Lucky Charms. He jumped off the stool and ran upstairs, "mommy! You're home!" Sam threw his small body at his mother and allowed himself to be hefted up, "hey! Of course I'm home. Didn't daddy say I was going to be taking you to school today?"

Sam nodded, "where's daddy?" He asked as he peered over his mother's shoulder into the master bedroom.

"He had an early meeting. He left a little while ago." Sam frowned, he didn't hear his dad leave.

"Hey, you hungry?" Sam wriggled out of his mother's arms and stood with his chest puffed out and his head held high, "I made myself breakfast." Sam felt proud, and he knew his mom would too. For he had gotten the box down from the fridge, poured himself a bowl and hadn't even made a single spill. He figured, he didn't have to tell his mom he rewarded himself with two bowls of the sugary cereal.

"Oh you did huh." His mother smiled down at him. "Okay then, go brush your teeth and get dressed. We're running a bit late today."

Sam nodded, and sped down the hall, "Safari Joe does it again!" He screamed the familiar line from his cartoon, as he disappeared into the bathroom.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Mommy! I'm ready." Sam came to a halt at the kitchen door. "Mommy?"

"Where did you get this book?" Sam peeked to where he had left his dad's book on the chair.

'Oh no. I forgot to put it back.' He silently berated himself.

"What were you doing in your dad's study boy?" Sam jumped at the unusual tone coming from his mother. "Mommy?".

"What were you doing in there?" His mother shouted, causing Sam to drop his backpack on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was helping."

"Helping? By going into your dad's study and touching things you're not supposed to touch!" His mother stepped forward and Sam instinctively took a step back.

"I couldn't reach the cereal and I … I just wanted to help you mommy. I'm sorry I didn't put the book away." Sam hung his head in defeat, he really did believe he was helping out.

"Oh Sammy, baby. Come here. I'm sorry I got mad, you know that daddy doesn't like it when you go into his study and touch his things. Come here baby." Sam walked to his mother, his head still hung low, bangs covering his eyes. "Hey, look at me." Sam raised his head, eyes shining with unshed tears, "I'm sorry I got mad. Forgive me?" Sam nodded slowly and leaned in to hug his mother.

"I'm sorry mommy. Please don't tell daddy."

His mother rubbed soothing circles on his back, "don't worry baby, he won't have to know … come on let's get you to school."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Wakarusa Elementary School, Lawrence**_

"Alright. Now you guys have a good first day of school." Ellen turned in her seat to face her children sitting in the back seat of the mini van. "Remember if there's any trouble, you go straight to the principles office and ask to give me a call. Jo you listen to your brother and make sure you stick by him at the end of school."

Jo rolled her eyes at her mother, and Dean ruffled her hair, "don't worry mom I'll look after the midget."

"Hey!" Jo punched her brother on the arm, "I'm not a midget."

"Alright then, have a good day. And behave in class," Ellen gave Dean a pointed look. "I mean it Dean."

Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes, "see you later ma."

Ellen waved to her kids and watched them walk safely into the school building before driving off to work.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam stood in front of the building, his backpack dragging on the floor, "Sam are you listening to me?" His mother's voice was distant in Sam's ears. He couldn't shake a feeling that something was off about this building.

"Mommy, I'm sick." Sam turned to his mother.

"Oh don't give me those puppy eyes, they won't work on me this time." His mother crouched down to Sam's eye level and sighed as she reached for the loose shoelaces hanging on the floor. Sam stared at the top of his mom's head as she tied his shoelaces and spoke in a stern but loving tone. "Now listen to me, you are going to go into that school, you are going to do great in your classes and you are going to make lots of new friends. Remember all you need is one person to like you, and the rest will follow."

Sam cocked his head to the side, "that's exactly what daddy said!"

"And your dad is a wise man," his mother kissed him on the forehead. "You'll be fine honey, just remember if there's any trouble all you have to do is call me and I'll come right away. Okay?"

Sam nodded, "okay."

"That's my boy. Now, go on, classes have already started. Not a good first impression being late."

"Aren't you gonna come with me?" Sam looked absolutely stricken and his mother couldn't help but laugh.

"No son, I've got work to do. But I will try and pick you up later. You know how to get home?"

Sam nodded, "walk to the bus stop, then take a right."

"You are so smart. Go on."

Sam walked up the stairs to the large wooden doors of his new school, he couldn't help but feel like he was walking towards his doom. The place was empty, the other kids no doubt already in class, and the trees loomed over the building like monsters ready to gobble and swallow the place whole.

Sam turned around to plead to his mother once more, not to make him go into the building. But she had already gone.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Beneath Stull Cemetery, Kansas**_

Lucifer loomed over Mary's form strung up in chains and hooks, her body pulled taut and eyes squeezed shut in pain and fear. He peered at her with curiosity and wonder, "we've produced such a beautiful boy Mary, he's absolutely magnificent … of course he needs to be taught a lesson about boundaries -"

Mary's eyes snapped open and she began pleading, "don't, don't, please don't hurt him, he's just a baby … please!"

He looked insulted and she could see the fury in Lucifer's eyes as he knelt closer to her, "I. Would. Never. Hurt. Sam. Never! … however, he does need a good talking too. You see Mary, sometimes words can be so powerful, no need for physical violence to get the message across. You just need … persuasion."

Mary turned her head away from Lucifer, her body shivering despite the extreme heat of the pit.

"You should have seen him Mary, so brave as he walked into that school building, so smart, he's going to be the best student in his grade level. You'll be so proud of our baby boy."

"Why couldn't I take him. You promised me I could see him, why couldn't I take him to his first day of school?" Mary pleaded, eyes shining black in the fiery light.

"Because Mary, you broke the deal, you broke your promise and I don't want my son near something like … you." He leaned in once more to whisper in her ear, "you will not leave this pit until you have learned your lesson … until you obey. Sammy is mine and you will learn that sooner or later." He stood up and smiled at the look of defeat on Mary's face, "of course sooner would be of benefit to you."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Wakarusa Elementary School, Lawrence**_

A dark shadowy figure roams the halls of the Elementary school. It's clad in dark robes and a hat that covers it's facial features, making the thing look inconspicuous. The figure stumbles as it makes it's way through the herd of children storming out to the school playground. It tries it's best to ignore the small forms maneuvering the spacious halls, to avoid their touches and stares.

…...

Children screech and laugh as their small feet pitter-patter towards the large doors that promise their freedom for the next half hour.

"Come on Sam! Lets go!" Jo grabs Sam's hand and pulls him out towards the playground.

"Jo!" Sam laughs as his new friend from class drags him through the crowd towards the sunny outside.

Jo giggles as Sam tries to yank his hand free of hers, so he can run along side her instead of following behind. "Come on! Otherwise all the swings will be taken." Jo rushes through the doors, Sam right on her heals, stumbling towards the empty swings. Jo pushes Sam on one and sits on the other, sticking out her tongue as another girl tries to sit on it. "Sorry Meg we were here first," Jo teases as her friend yanks her pig tale playfully. Sam watches with curiosity as the two girls exchange teasing insults and playful banter.

…...

The dark figure spots the child on the swings, he knows without a doubt when he lays eyes on the boy that he's different from the other kids. This child seems to exhume an aura like no other, a very potent aura. It seems to find it empowering, and it walks towards Sam … "just a touch." It whispers as it gets closer.

…...

"Sam, you want a piece of my sandwich? It's peanut butter." Jo stretches her hand over to Sam, offering half a slice of her sandwich. Sam hesitates before taking it, he smiles shyly as he takes a bite.

"Doesn't your mommy make you lunch for school?"

Sam shrugged, truth be told his mother never really did cook any kind of meal for him. For lunch they would order out, or if he was home alone he would heat himself a can of soup. His dad gave him some money for school lunch, but he forgot it on his bedside table. "I told her I didn't want anything," he lied as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Hey Jo! Let's play hide and seek!" Meg and a couple of other kids came over to the swings. Jo jumped off the swing and ran over to hug her friends. "I missed you guys!" She turned around and smiled at Sam's incredulous expression, "guys this is Sam, he's new here. Sam this is Brady and this is Ruby, you've already met Meg."

Sam waved at the three friends, "hi."

"Yes! Finally another dude, now I won't be out numbered."

Jo rolled her eyes, "you're still out numbered math whiz!"

"Shut up! … so are we going to play or what?"

Jo manhandled all her friends into a straight line, "eeny meeny miny moe, catch a tiger by it's toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miny moe! … Brady your it!"

Brady covered his eyes and began counting. Ruby and Meg scattered in search for a place to hide. Sam stood stock still, completely lost as to what was happening. Jo could see the confusion in his eyes, there was something different about Sam. The moment he walked into class, head held low and a shy 'hi' as he was introduced to the class, Jo couldn't help the feeling of protectiveness wash over her for her new classmate. At times he just looked completely lost as what to do, "Come on!" She grabbed Sam's hand and ran towards the big trees. "Here, you hide here. If he finds you, run as fast as you can to the swings, if you reach the swings before he catches you, you're safe. Got it?" Sam nodded. "Wait! Where are you going?" He blurted out.

"To hide silly. Now be quiet and keep your eyes peeled." Sam watched as Jo ran towards one of the play houses to hide inside.

A chill ran over Sam's back, the small puffs of air escaping from between his lips came out cold and smoky, the small hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He could feel something dark and cold looming behind him, he turned his head around ever so slowly to peer over his shoulder, but no one was there.

Brady's voice shouting, "I found you!" warned Sam that he was getting closer, he peeked from behind the tree and saw Meg and Ruby at the swings, laughing and pointing as Brady failed to catch either of them. Jo peeked her head out from the play house and waved to Sam, then gave him a thumbs up. Sam frowned as he noticed Brady sneaking up behind the playhouse where Jo hid, unaware. Sam jumped out from behind the tree and yelled, "Jo behind you!"

Changing tactics, Brady ran towards Sam as his hiding place was revealed. "Run Sam, run!" Jo yelled as Brady sped towards him. Sam turned and for a moment he was frozen in place, his eyes staring directly into those of a ghostly figure looming over him. "finally!" it whispered menacingly as it reached out a cold hand and touched Sam's face. Sam gasped as the ice cold possessed him, the thing smiled as it felt warmth fill its body and slowly bring it back to life.

"Sam!" Jo shouted as she noticed Sam slump to the ground. "Sam! Sam! Sam wake up, Sam wake up. Come on you're scaring me! … Brady get the nurse!" Brady finally reached Sam and stared shocked at his pale face and blue lips. "Brady! Now!" He sprinted towards the school building.

"Sam? Come on, Sam wake up." Ruby and Meg came around the tree and dropped to their knees next to Sam.

"What happened?" They asked in unison.

"He … he," Jo looked around, eyes focusing on anything out of the ordinary. She felt a cold spot in the area and filed that away to tell her mom and dad later. "He, he fainted."

Ruby stared at Sam, "his lips are blue." She reached out to touch them and hissed at the ice cold feel.

"He's over here!" The three girls turned to see two nurses with first aid kits running towards them.

"Okay sweethearts, we need you to move over now. We need to check on your friend, what's his name?"

Jo spoke up first, "Sam. His name's Sam, he's new here. We were just playing hide and seek and he fainted."

"It's alright dear," one of the nurses soothed as she looked over Sam's body. "He's freezing! We need to take him inside and get him warm."

The four friends followed the nurses inside the school and to the nurses office.

"Okay kids, we need you to go play now. You're friend will be fine, you did a great job taking care of him."

"Nurse Betty? Please let me stay." Jo was twisting her hands nervously as she watched the older nurse strip Sam's clothes off and lay an aluminum looking blanket over him.

"Oh honey, I know you're worried, but he'll be fine. Now, go and play." She shooed the kids out of the office and closed the door.

"Dammit! He's going to be so pissed." Both nurses exchanged anxious looks as they tended to Sam.

Jo walked off towards the other side of the building where her brother would be hanging out, playing cards with his friends. "Jo where are you going?" Ruby called out.

"Dean. He'll know what to do."

Her three friends looked at each other puzzled, "what the heck does she mean?" Brady scratched his head as Jo disappeared around the corner.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam woke slowly, his eyelids felt heavy and his head fuzzy. He was warm, too warm and he wanted to kick off the covers, but his limbs wouldn't budge. He felt like someone was holding him down against his will and he began to struggle and cry. "Let me go! Mommy! Mommy! … let me go."

"Shh, shh, baby it's okay I'm here, I'm here." Sam slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his mother's soothing voice. He peered up with blurry eyes and watched as the face of his father came into view. He was smiling sweetly, "you okay there tiger? You scared me for a minute." Sam felt confused, his mind a jumbled mess.

"Daddy?"

Lucifer nodded, "Yeh buddy. I came to take you home."

"Daddy?"

Lucifer scooped his son up into his arms, holding him tight to his chest and breathing him in. He frowned at the nurses' bodies, laying prone on the office floor. He almost lost his child, and only because incompetent nurses couldn't keep a watch over him. "It's okay buddy, you just fainted, but you'll be fine now. Let's go home."

Sam buried his face in his father's neck, "I made some friends daddy."

Lucifer smiled as he stepped over the dead bodies, "that's my boy."

Two other nurses stood in the hallway, waiting. "Take care of them," Lucifer ordered. The nurses nodded and headed inside the office, closing and locking the door behind them.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Dean was sitting in his classroom at his teacher's desk, three other boys surrounded the table, cards held in each of their hands.

"Read 'em and weep boys." Dean laid his cards out on the table and chuckled as his friends groaned in defeat.

"Damn Dean a Royal Flush! Come on!" Buck groaned as he gathered the cards and shuffled them.

"Hey, not my fault you stink at this." Dean leaned back and winked at Lulu sitting at her desk, twirling a long strand of blond her between her fingers.

"I think you cheat!" Jack blurted out, then clamped his mouth shut at the look of anger flashing in Dean's eyes. It disappeared just as quickly and he stood up to stretch his limbs.

"Nah … you just suck." Dean smiled wide and proud.

"Dean! Dean!" Jo ran into the classroom screaming. Dean twirled around at the sound of his baby sister's voice.

"Jo? What's wrong?" He looked around the room, his eyes and mind alert for any sign of danger.

"It's Sam, he was … he was ..." Jo stuttered as she tried to breath and talk simultaneously.

"Okay, Jo take a deep breath. Can you do that for me? That's it, breath in and out." Dean placed her small hand on his chest, "see like this, breath. In and out." Dean felt his sister's breathing even out as his splayed hand on her chest rose and fell steadily.

"Now, start from the beginning. Who's Sam and what happened?"

"Sam is my friend, he's new in school, he's in my class. He was attacked by a ghost Dean! You have to help him!"

Dean hefted his sister up in his arms and carried her outside to the courtyard, "sorry guys, gotta handle this midget and her wild imagination. See you later."

Dean left the room without a glance back at his friends and their very confused expressions.

"Hey! Maybe I'll get to win a game now!" Buck cheered as he dealt the cards.

"Okay, Jo tell me everything. How do you know it was a ghost?" Dean placed his sister on the steps and sat down beside her.

"Okay, we were playing hide and seek. Sam was hiding behind a tree, I saw him and he was about to run when he just stopped. He looked frozen, then he fell ... fainted!" She squeaked out. "I ran over to check on him and he was blue and cold and wouldn't wake up and I felt it Dean!"

"Felt what?" Dean was rubbing soothing circles on her back, he could tell the water works were on it's way.

"The cold spot! It was a ghost and it attacked Sammy! … We have to help him Dean!" And the tears began to fall.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Dean and Jo stood outside the nurses office. Staring as the door was shut in their faces. "Okay." Dean scratched his head as he tried to piece together what just happened. "They're in a pissy mood."

"Dean! What are we going to do?"

Dean looked down as his baby sister, he could tell she was upset, however he had no clue as what he could do. He sighed, "there's nothing we can do Jo. I mean his dad took him home. Look, we'll check out the spot and when we get home I'll talk to dad about it, okay."

Jo nodded, "okay."

The bell rang and the swarm of children came running back into the building, bumping into each other and laughing as they headed to their classes. Dean squeezed Jo's shoulder in comfort and watched her as she walked safely back to class. With one last leery glance at the nurse's office Dean headed in the other direction, towards his own classroom.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Campbell Residence**_

Lucifer laid Sam down in his master bed and covered his sleeping form with the large blanket. He was still fuming from the revelation of the events that occurred at Sam's school. A ghost, a spirit dare touch his son and harm him! Someone needed to pay the consequences, some one needed to answer for such incompetents and reckless endangerment. His son, his Sammy!

Lucifer sat on the bed and watched his son sleep, a sad smile on his face as he thought about Sam's first day of school, "I really did want you to have a good time on your first day." He whispered.

Anger bubbled inside him, and the wheels in his mind began to turn as he thought of a suitable punishment for those involved, directly and indirectly, in hurting his child. He was going to make that school a safe place for his son, no matter the cost of human souls.

To Be Continued...


	4. Part 4: Beautiful Liar

**Lucifer's Angel**

**Part 4: Beautiful Liar**

**by: Yaya**

**Summary:** Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins ….

_**Stull Cemetery, Kansas – A Week Later**_

Mary Campbell stood in the wide, lifeless field. Her eyes gazing up towards the sky as the the sun slowly rose to welcome a new day. "Sammy," she whispered softly, the words echoing through the cool and silent air.

Lucifer stepped up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her flush against his chest. "Yes, Sammy is waiting for you. You've done very good Mary and I did promise you freedom didn't I? ..."

Mary smiled sadly and nodded, "yes … you did. Thank you."

Lucifer leaned in, brushing her long blond locks from her face and whispered, "of course Mary. You are after all his mother, and I know you will take good care of him … raise him to be the good son that I know he will become … to be smart and powerful. I know deep down that you … Mary, will make sure he's safe from harm, that you will make it your life mission to keep him safe and protected. You will give your life to make sure he lives and you will obey my every command to keep me happy …"

He paused, relishing how Mary quivered in his arms. "You keep me happy Mary, you can be free for as long as you wish. No more torment and pain. You keep me happy Mary, you and your Sammy can live together forever. … But Mary if you so much as think of disobeying I will throw your pretty ass back in the pit and the time you spent down there will be like a trip to Disney Land compared to what I will do to you. … Of course, you won't, because you want to be with Sammy."

Lucifer stepped away from Mary, a wicked glint in his eyes as he watched her slowly turn to face him. Tears streaked her face and she was shivering from head to toe. "Yes."

"Yes, what Mary?" Lucifer soaked in the sight of Mary before him, she was beautiful and he knew Sam would posses that beauty as he grew. With time and proper grooming and care, Lucifer believed Sam would be the perfect angel, to stand by his side and cast fear upon all of human race.

"Yes, I will protect my son, and obey you and keep you happy. I don't wish to return to h... he..."

"Hell?" Lucifer cocked his head, the look of innocent wonderment to the tilt belie his true intention.

Mary flinched at the word, lowered her head and nodded. "Yes."

"Good girl. You know Mary I did not want you down there. When I came to your doorstep long ago, I truly believed I could trust you, you were special and I was the only one who saw beyond the broken and doped up thing you were. I saw beyond that Mary. When we made that promise to one another, I truly believed we were to be a family, a perfect team."

He stepped closer to Mary, placing a gentle touch under her chin and lifting her face so she would look him straight in the eyes. "I truly did Mary. You are so beautiful, and when I came to your door step and blessed you with a clean and healthy long life, the ability to carry a child, I knew. I knew you would make me a beautiful one and you truly have." He wiped a stray tear from her face, Mary gasped at the gentle and loving touch.

"When you betrayed me, when you broke our deal, you broke my heart. Mary ..."

Lucifer bent down and kissed Mary, his hands holding her face in a gentle caress and his thumbs rubbing idle symbols on her cheeks as he devoured her mouth. Mary moaned as she felt Lucifer's tongue dominate , she remained still and allowed him the access he so demanded. When Lucifer pulled away Mary gasped, desperately pulling at the much needed air into her deprived lungs.

"Never again Mary."

Mary shook her head, "never again, I promise, I promise."

"I know Mary. Now come, let's go see our boy."

A light flashed and the wide lifeless field fell back into a deathly silence.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Wakarusa Elementary School, Lawrence**_

Sam sat on the swing in the empty playground watching the ground move beneath his feet, as Mary pushed him slow and lazy. They had arrived extra early, so early not even the principle of the school was in. Mary would stay with him and walk him to class when the bell rang. It was a routine Lucifer set for both of them to ensure Sam was protected and safe from his arrival to school, to his departure.

After last week's incident, Lucifer was adamant about placing his own watch dogs around the school. Some of his right hand demon watchers were assigned meat suits, to give them the proper cover needed to walk the premises with full anonymity.

"Mommy, my shoe is untied." Sam swung his little feet and giggled as the laces made funny shaped waves in the air. He turned his head to peer up at his mother and the smile slipped from his face. "Mommy?" His mother stared spellbound, at an invisible spot on the asphalt ground, her hand continuing it's slow and lazy push of the swing.

"Mommy?" Sam wriggled on the swing, timed the movement and jumped off to the ground. He slowly walked around to where his mother stood, still pushing, at the now empty swing seat. Sam placed his right hand on his mother's stomach and rubbed. "Mommy? Are you okay? … Mommy?" Sam was beginning to get scared, his bottom lip trembled as he continued to rub his mother's stomach, desperately trying to get her to wake from her trans. "Mommy!"

Marry snapped out of her reverie, turned to look down at her distressed son and smiled. "Oh baby, your shoe is untied." She bent down and with shaky hands tied Sam's loose shoe strings. "There you go." She looked up at her son, who just stared at her in confusion and uncertainty, she smiled warm and gentle, "why are you crying love?" She raised her hand and gently wiped a tear from Sam's cheek, "it's just an untied shoe. … No worries."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Winchester Residence**_

After helping his sister get ready for school, Dean made his way to his dad's room and knocked on the door. He waited for three minutes before entering. "Dad? Dad I'm coming in, it's me Dean."

…**...**

_His flesh burned as strong hands lay claim to him, they grabbed at him, leaving their marks forever embedded in his skin. He could smell the stench of his own flesh as it sizzled and burned away from his bones. He screamed in agony as the pain engulfed him. Sinister laughters erupted all around him as those hands continued to violate him, tearing and carving at his flesh. His body was on display, pulled taut, with hooks piercing through his arms and legs. He could see his own blood gushing from his gaping wounds and he closed his eyes, praying it would all stop._

"_You shouldn't have touched my boy, John."_

…**...**

John shot up from his nightmares with a scream, he breathed heavy and desperate. The nightmares were getting worse and John didn't know how much more he could handle. He looked around his room and his eyes fell on the empty side of the bed Ellen slept in. He panicked and threw the covers from over his body, and in quick movements began rummaging through his drawers in search of his Smith 'n Wesson.

"Mom's at work dad." John whirled around with his pistol in hand, the barrel of the gun pointing at Dean's head. Dean stood stock still, remembering what his mom had done when John woke from a nightmare one night, believing his wife was a demon. Dean's heart beat so fast he could feel the blood pumping in his ears, he tried his best not to cry and run. He knew any sudden movements while his father was still in this state, one of not being quite awake, would only cause more harm. So, Dean stood still, praying his dad would wake up and put the gun away. He started panicking when he heard Jo calling for him. God, please please, Jo don't come out, please, Dean prayed and pleaded.

"Dean?"

Dean sighed in relief and allowed the sob that was lodged in his throat to escape.

"Oh God! Dean!" With practiced precision, John disarmed the gun and placed it back in it's place. He rushed over to his son and knelt down to peer in his eyes. "Oh, God! I'm sorry buddy. You okay?"

Dean nodded in reassurance, wiping away the tears and smiling easily at his dad's worried gaze. "I'm fine dad. No harm done. … you ... you okay?"

John hugged his son with brute force and Dean couldn't help but huff as the air was pushed from his lungs, "okay, dad, dad, can't … breath." John released his son with an apologetic look. Dean leaned in and winked, patting his father on the shoulder. "Hey, Jo and I are ready for school. You gonna drive us?"

John chuckled and wiped a shaky hand over his face, "yeah, yeah. Just give me a minute to get ready." John stood up and padded towards the bathroom, his eyes falling on the dresser drawer. "I'll just be a minute."

Dean stared at his dad's retreating back, his eyes mapping out the familiar scars and burn marks there. Several hand prints were scorched into his father's skin. Scars that left dark brown marks littered his back and Dean knew from what he'd witnessed before, his front as well. The ugliest of them was a long welted scar that started from his dad's neck and stretched beyond the waist band of his boxers.

"Sure dad. We'll wait in the car." Dean slowly left his father's room, closing the door behind him. He spotted Jo standing in the entrance of her bedroom, hugging her rainbow pony to her chest, "is daddy okay?" She asked meekly. Dean smiled trying his best to make it look like a comforting one, "sure he is, he's taking us to school. You ready?"

Jo nodded, but didn't budge.

"What is it Jo?" Dean asked.

Jo looked sheepishly at him and Dean sighed. "Okay, come on."

After making one last sweep of Jo's room with his EMF meter, and assuring her there were no shoe stealing spirits hiding in the corners, Dean lead Jo out to the Impala and helped her settle in the back seat. John followed suite soon after, he smiled reassuringly at his son as he revved up the engine. "Hey baby girl! Ready for school?" Jo smiled and bounced in her seat, "uhuh!"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Wakarusa Elementary School, Lawrence**_

Jo bounced in the back seat in excitement, "hurry up daddy Sam is already here!"

"Sam?" John looked at Dean through the rearview mirror and they both shared a knowing smile.

"Yeah, Sam is Jo's new boyfriend" Dean teased.

"Is not! … Daddy!" Jo protested.

"Alright. Dean cut it out , leave your sister alone." John winked at Dean and chuckled.

He parked the impala and opened his door, stepping out into the cool morning air. The doors squeaked as Jo and Dean exited the vehicle. "You guys have a good day, okay. Your mom is gonna work late tonight so I'll be picking you up from school. … What do you want for dinner?"

"Burgers and pie!" Dean blurted out.

"No! Pizza!" Jo countered.

John ruffled both their hair and nudged them towards the school playground.

"Have a good day kiddos."

"Bye dad." Jo and Dean said in unison.

"Jinx!" Jo blurted out, "pizza for dinner!" She ran, before Dean could say a word, towards the swings where Sam was sitting and a strange lady was pushing him.

"Hi, Jo!" Sam smiled wide, his dimples flashing. He was kicking his legs back and forth as his mother pushed in that slow and lazy rhythm.

"Hi, Sam!" Jo looked at the strange lady and frowned.

"Oh, this is my mom." Sam looked at his mom, the smile slipping from his face once again. She was acting really strange and he didn't like it. But he smiled anyway, because he got to spend more time with her and Jo was there now, so he felt everything was going to be alright.

"Hi, Mrs. Campbell." Jo said politely.

"Jo, guess what! … daddy got me a pet dog!" Sam continued to kick his feet enthusiastically. "He said that I deserved it after doing so well on my first week of school."

"Cool!"

Sam looked up at his mom, "mommy, can Jo come over and play? … Mommy?"

Mary peered down at her son and then looked at Jo, her glazed eyes seemed to clear and she noticed the little girl for the first time. "Oh, hey there dear. What's your name?"

"Jo, ma'am. Nice to me you." she said politely.

"Oh, this is your new friend, Sammy?" she asked.

"Yes. Mommy. Can Jo come over and play?" Sam asked again, hoping his mother would say 'yes'.

A flash of fear shone in Mary's eyes and just as quick as it came it went, "I don't think that's a good idea honey."

Sam pouted and his eyes got impossibly big, Jo couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. Why couldn't she come over? Jo wondered. "Hey, maybe Sam can come play at my house!" Jo offered.

Sam bounced, "yeah, yeah, please mommy? Please?"

Mary's face was sad and her eyes shone with unshed tears, "we'll ask your dad, okay?"

The bell rang, "okay, you have a good day baby. I'll see you later."

Sam grabbed his bag and dragged it on the floor as he and Jo walked into the school building.

"Sam? Why is your mom so sad?" Jo asked.

Sam shrugged, "she's just tired." His shoulders slumped and Jo grabbed his hand and squeezed. She smiled as she watched Sam's untied shoe laces dance on the ground while he walked.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

John drove around the school block, scoping out the area. When Dean came to him last week about the incident that happened with one of Jo's classmates, John made it a routine to scope out the entire area of the school, and around the school. So far there haven't been any reports of any kind of unusual activity and after asking around and interviewing the teachers and parents living on the block, John was satisfied that there wasn't anything wrong. The incident had shook Jo up and Dean was on red alert since, keeping an eagle's eye on Jo and everyone around her. John smiled to himself, pride welling up in his chest at the thought of Dean being such a great big brother and son.

"Hey, Missouri! How are you this fine morning?" Missouri was the town's psychic and she was a well respected woman around the neighborhood. John had gone to her several occasions for her insight and wisdom.

"Well, hello there John Winchester. I'm doing just fine." She regarded him with watchful eyes and a look of sympathy washed over her face. "You've been having those horrible nightmares, haven't you." It was more of a statement than a question. Missouri opened the passenger side of the door and slid in to sit next to John in the Impala. "Would you liked to talk about it?"

John shrugged, "I. They're always the same and they're getting worse. I woke up today and my wife was gone. And you know what the first thing I did was?"

"You went for your Smith 'n Wesson, your instinct to protect your family ... John it's not a bad thing."

"It is when I'm pointing the damn gun at my son!" John said in anger as he recalled the earlier incident.

Missouri placed a comforting hand on John's shoulder, "but you weren't going to shoot him John."

"How do you know?" John's voice quivered.

"Because I can feel it John, no matter how bad things get, no matter how horrible your nightmares are. You will never hurt your children. You're mind is so strong John, so strong and you will always stop before it goes too far. … you just need to trust that."

John's smile was sad. "You're welcome. Now, would you be a gentleman and drive me to the supermarket."

A choked chuckle escaped John's lips, "yes, ma'am."

They drove in silence, with the occasional cryptic thoughts spoken by Missouri. "You should invite Sam Campbell to spend time with Jo."

"Who?"

"Jo's new friend, pay attention boy!... You should invite him over to play wit Jo."

John looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "why?"

"Because I said so, it'll be good for Jo to have a friend like Sam as a close ally. It'll do the boy some good too."

This was one of the instances where Missouri didn't make a lick of sense and John would occasionally give up on what message she was trying to convey. "Missouri, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Watch your mouth boy! … Just do it. Invite the child over, treat him well, it could help you in the long run."

John parked the Impala, slipped out his side and made his way around the car to open the passenger door and help Missouri out. "Keep your friends close and enemies closer." Missouri said.

John's brow furrowed as he tried to piece together what Missouri meant. What did inviting a second grader to his house have to do with enemies and allies? John couldn't help but feel that maybe Missouri wasn't all there.

"I'm not crazy John! And you'd do best to get those thoughts out of your mind." Missouri scolded.

John ducked his head in embarrassment, "you have a good day ma'am."

Missouri walked towards the doors of the supermarket, "Oh, and John I suggest you get pizza and pie for dinner … unless you want your house to become a war zone." Missouri smiled mischievously.

"Thanks." John smiled and watched Missouri disappear behind the double doors.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Winchester Residence**_

"Please daddy! Please, can Jo come over and play?" Sam bounced on his father's bed, "please!"

Lucifer looked at his son and smiled, "no Sam. Now, stop asking and stop bouncing on the bed."

"Why not daddy?" Sam continued his anxious bouncing, a look of defiance on his face. A loud growl and huff indicated the house pet had entered the room. "Hey, Spike!"

"Spike?" Lucifer asked, "you named him Spike?"

Sam cocked his head to the side, "what's wrong with Spike?"

"He doesn't look like a Spike." Lucifer stared at the huge mutt.

"Oh. What does he look like?"

"I'm not sure. He looks like a mutt."

"Okay! Mutt, sit." Sam ordered. "Daddy, please?"

Lucifer stared at his son with a sober face, "I said no, Sam. Now, stop bouncing on the bed!"

"Why not?" Sam frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "She's my friend and she said friends invite each other over to play."

"Because I said so, I'm your father and you will do well to do as I say." Lucifer stalked over to where Sam sat still bouncing on the bed. He grabbed his son with a firm grip and lifted him off the mattress. Sam tensed in his arms. "I told you to stop bouncing on the bed … now take Mutt and go to your room and do your homework." He placed Sam on the floor and pushed him towards the door.

Sam turned around and stuck his tongue out at his dad, "I finished my homework."

"Then go outside and play with Mutt. …"

Sam stared at his dad, anger coloring his face, he didn't know why his dad didn't let him invite Jo over. He stuck his tongue out again and turned to leave the room. "Come on Mutt, let's play catch."

Damn child, was just like his mother. Lucifer growled inwardly, that will need to be rectified, he thought to himself.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Winchester Residence**_

"So, Jo. This Sam kid in your class, he's your friend?" John asked as he served the slices of pizza on paper plates.

"Uhuh. He's really nice dad. ... Hey!" Jo protested as Dean snatched her rainbow pony from her hands.

"No toys at the table. You know the rules." Dean waggled his finger at Jo.

"Bossy pants."

"So, do you, would you like to invite him over to play?" John asked, his face pulling into a funny expression as he recollected his earlier conversation with Missouri.

"Can I?" Jo perked up.

"Of course sweetheart! You can invite him this weekend if you like." John said.

"Dad, I was hoping I could go to the movies with my friends this weekend." Dean said.

"Oh, well. We'll need you to baby sit."

Dean frowned at that, "why? Aren't you gonna be home, can't you do it?" This was the second weekend in a row where he had to baby sit and Dean was really hoping to have the chance to hang out with his friends this weekend.

"Dean." John's sober face had Dean slump back in his chair.

"Fine. Whatever! ..."

John sighed, "okay son, you can go to the movies with your friends. I'll stay up and baby sit." Dean sat up straighter and smiled. "Thanks dad!" He couldn't stop the pang of guilt in his chest, though, as he saw the worry painted on his dad's face. But Dean truly felt that he deserved to hang out with his friends. It was just for one night. What could go wrong? Dean pushed his worries aside, he stuffed a slice of pizza in his mouth, grease slipping down to form a goatee on his chin.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Campbell Residence**_

Sam threw a large tree brach and watched as Mutt ran to catch it for the tenth time. Sam was getting bored and he really wished Jo was there to play with him.

"Hi, Sam." Sam turned to find Ruby and Meg walking towards his yard.

"Hi!" Sam ran over to them and opened the small gate to let them in. "What are you doing here? It's night" He asked.

"We could say the same thing about you. It's dark Sam, you should be inside." Ruby said.

"I know. But I don't care. Wanna play?"

"Wathcya playing?" Meg looked around the empty yard.

"Catch, with Mutt." Sam asked, a wide smile splitting his face. He was so happy his friends had come over and he didn't invite them so he wasn't exactly disobeying his father.

"Sure! Where's Mutt?" Ruby asked.

"Mutt, come here boy!" Sam called and watched as the large stick came walking towards them.

"Hey Mutt, you've grown!" Meg said absentmindedly.

"What?" Sam questioned.

Ruby nudged Meg and frowned, "what she meant was that Mutt is a huge dog."

"He is?" Sam wondered.

"Are you kidding me! He's humongous Sam!" Meg added. The girls exchanged knowing looks.

"You know what kind of dog he is?" Meg asked.

"Well, my dad said he's a mutt." Sam shrugged, taking the stick and throwing it once more.

"Oh he's not just any mutt." Ruby stepped closer and leaned in to Sam, as if getting ready to tell a secret.

"Ruby!" Lucifer shouted from the bedroom window. "Meg! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry sir. We came to play with Sam." Ruby and Meg bent their heads in unison, eyes glued to the floor. Sam took a step back and bumped into Mutt. He couldn't help but feel a bit scared at how his father looked at his friends. He felt guilty that they were getting in trouble for inviting them in to play.

"You are not to come around my house! You got that! You can be with Sam at school. … Now, leave." Lucifer ordered. The two girls looked up, eyes flashing black, "yes, sir." They both turned to leave the yard. "See you in school Sam." Ruby said.

"Sam, get in here and get ready for bed." Lucifer slammed the window shut, making Sam jump.

After Sam brushed his teeth he ran to his bedroom and slammed the door. He jumped into his bed and covered his body with his comforter. Mutt stood at the end of the bed staring at the boy, his panting the only noise in the room, as Sam waited in belated breaths for his dad to come and scold him.

"Sam. I know you're up … stop hiding." Lucifer switched on the lights and stared at his comforter clad son. "You know who hides, Sam? Cowards. Are you a coward?" Lucifer waited for his son to reveal himself.

Sam slowly pulled the comforter back, revealing a tuffed of brown hair and cat like eyes. "I'm sorry daddy. Are you mad?" Sam flinched as his father's grimace.

"Of course I'm mad Sam! You disobeyed me, you know I don't like you outside at night. Then you invite your friends over when I said no."

Sam sat upright, the comforter still wrapped around him, providing a protective shield. "You said I couldn't invite Jo over." Sam shrunk further into his pillows as his dad started to approach his bed.

Lucifer neared the bed and sat down, "You know what I mean Sam. You invited them in to play, and you shouldn't have been outside playing. If you were in the house, they wouldn't have come over thinking they could play. It's your fault Sam."

Sam nodded, his dad was right, he should have known better. "I'm sorry daddy. I won't do it again."

"I know you won't." Lucifer ruffled his hair. "If you do, I will have to punish you Sam, and I don't want to do that. You're my son, and I would not want to hurt you. But if you disobeying me again, I won't have a choice. You understand?"

Sam nodded vigorously.

"Good, now go to sleep." Lucifer got up and walked towards the door, shutting out the lights.

"Dad, what kind of dog is Mutt?" Sam asked.

"He's a hellhound son. … Now, go to sleep." Lucifer closed the door behind him, sending Sam's room into complete darkness. Sam wanted to call out to his dad to leave it ajar, but he was too afraid of making his father more mad at him. He felt the bed dip and smiled as Mutt curled up at his feet.

"'Night boy." Sam huddled under the covers and stared at the crack under the door, watching as the light in the hallway turned out and the sound of his dad's room door lock.

…**...**

_Sam stood on the edge of the cliff as he watched his mother walk off. He ran after her and peered over. "Mommy! No!" Sam screamed out as his mother fell to her doom._

"_It's all right love. I'm right here." Sam whirled around at the sound of his mother's voice speaking from behind him. He ran towards her and threw his arms around her waist, holding on as tight as he could. "Don't leave me mommy, please don't leave me."_

_Mary disappeared from his grasp and Sam frantically called out to her in the darkness._

"_Over here love!" Mary waved from the edge of the cliff. Sam ran towards her and she jumped, falling once again to the bottomless bit. Sam fell to his knees and cried, he leaned over the edge calling out to her. "Mommy! Mommy!"_

"_See what happens when you don't follow the rules Sammy, see what happens when you disobey. It's your fault Sammy. You sent mommy away."_

…**...**

Sam woke up on the floor, his pajamas were soaked through and his body shook from the shear force of his cries. "Mommy!"

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Part 5: Wicked Games

**Lucifer's Angel**

**Part 5: Wicked Games**

**by: Yaya**

**Summary:** Fly away, fly away, from the torch of blame, they hunt you the Lucifer's angle ….

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Campbell Residence**_

"It was just a dream love, I will never leave you again, I promise," Mary rocked Sam's quivering body. "It was only a dream." Sam's sobs turned into whimpers and he clung to his mother with an iron clad grip, afraid she would disappear from him like she had in his nightmare. "Shh, shh, love, it's all right. I'm right here, no one is going to take me away from you. I promise. Shh." Mary continued to rock her child as Sam's hands gripped her nightgown. He fell asleep like that, with the occasional hiccup racking his body. His blunt nails dug into his mother's arms and Mary rocked him and hummed a soothing lullaby.

Lucifer's shadow loomed in the doorway as he watched Mary rock Sam to sleep. "Come on Mutt. I think Sam has learned his lesson now, don't you?" He smiled to himself with satisfaction.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam clung to his mother's side like a new born kitten, every where she went he followed. When she would disappear into another room he would panic and chase after her, then he would grab at her clothes and hold on to them like a life line. Ever since his nightmare he refused to be anywhere but near his mother.

"Sam, what about Jo's party? Don't you want to go?" Mary asked. They were both sitting side by side at the small kitchen counter, eating takeout Chinese food and watching Thundercats. Sam shrugged and bowed his head over his box of stir fried noodles, his eyes peeking through his bangs at the television in front of him. "Sam?"

"Will you come with me?" Sam asked, eyes still downcast.

"Oh, sweetheart." Mary rubbed Sam's back and sighed, "it was just a nightmare. You know I'll never leave you, Sam."

"But you did leave me mommy, you left me before and you'll leave me again. No. I don't want to go to Jo's, I want to stay with you. I need to, so you won't leave me again."

Mary's eyes shone wet as she listened to her son's broken words. They stabbed at her heart and her mind was instantly thrown back to the fateful night.

…**...**

_Mary had placed Sam's crying form by the unconscious priest, tears streaked her cheeks and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. When the hellhounds finally got a hold of her, she allowed herself one last look at her baby before being dragged down to her fate. Sam's cries burned her soul and she believed no amount of torture would ever burn as hot._

"_Where is he, Mary?" Lucifer questioned. He had Mary's catatonic body strewn up in chains, flames licked at her naked skin and blood pooled down at her feet. "I won't ask you again, where is my son?" Still Mary refused to speak. Her mind remained on Sam, his small form shaking and crying for her. She prayed that Father Beaver would be able to keep him hidden and safe. As long as they remained in that Chapel they would be safe. "Mary, you are not doing anyone any favors. I will find him and when I do he will be mine. Now, if you tell me where he is, perhaps I will find it in me to allow you to be with your son. … Forever." Lucifer whispered the promise in her ear._

…_**...**_

"Mommy?" Sam was shaking his mother's arm, trying to get her to snap out of yet another trance. "Mommy?"

Mary slowly turned to her son. "I need you to listen to me Sam," her glazed over expression peered into Sam's confused one. "You are my son, you are smart and beautiful and I will not have you acting like a petulant child. You cannot stick to me like crazy glue for the rest of your life. Now, I am going to go talk to your father, and you are going to finish your lunch and get cleaned up and ready to go over to Jo's house."

Sam was about to protest, but instead a gasp escaped his lips when his mother grabbed him by both arms and gave a quick but firm shake, "no arguing with me young man. You do as your mommy says. Or do you want me to leave?" Mary cocked her head to the side and smiled as she saw Sam's eyes fill with tears. "Good boy. Now, finish eating."

Sam nodded slowly and turned his attention back to his food. Mary's glazed over expression cleared and she stumbled her way towards Lucifer's office. "You, you shouldn't do that." Mary said.

"Do what Mary?" Lucifer sat at his desk, a furtive look on his face. "I have no idea what you're going on about."

Mary sat down and sighed, "your games you play with him. Do you think he won't find out sooner or later? After all you've said yourself, he's a smart child and he will no doubt grow into an intelligent young man. You can't keep playing your games with him, his mind. It's … it's ..."

"It's not right? … Because it's evil and I'm being a devil?" Lucifer chuckled to himself. "As smart as Sam is, he is still young and it's the best time to start building strong character. He can't keep referring to his mommy when things get tough."

Lucifer sat up straighter and his eyes burned a bright flaming red, "you, Mary, are supposed to show him the way, not coddle him and turn him soft!"

Mary lowered her head, "I know. I'm sorry." She said hastily.

"There's my girl. Now, be a darling and call me my little rascals. I need to have a word with them."

Mary nodded and disappeared from the office to fetch Meg, Ruby and Brady.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Winchester Residence**_

"Jo, calm down!" Dean said as he carried the two large bottles of soda to the coffee table.

"But Dean, what if he doesn't come. What if he's too scared to come!" She practically squealed out.

"Who? And why would he be scared to come?" Dean asked as he walked back into the kitchen to grab the large bowl of popcorn and the bags of chips.

"Sam! Would you pay attention! He would be scared because he's special, he's sensitive and he's shy. I don't think he's ever had friends, he probably never even came to someone else's house before! … Dean?"

Dean sat on the couch and proceeded to line up all the snacks and drinks for his sister and her friends.

"If he doesn't come, then you don't have to worry about him being too scared." Dean said matter of fact like.

"You're such a jerk!" Jo sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, pouting.

"Okay," Dean sighed, "this Sam guy, you obviously like him." It wasn't a question, but Jo nodded in response. "Well, that's it. He's as good as golden." Dean smiled.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"Well, if he's never had friends before, then all he needs is someone to like him. You, Jo, are that person. He'll be fine. You'll make him a good friend. As for him not coming today … well, there are certain things you can't control. Maybe he'll come next time." Dean patted his sister on the head and made his way to the front door.

"I'm heading out with Jimmy to the movies, behave and try not to set the house on fire." Dean teased as he slipped on his jacket. "Bye, dad I'm heading out!" He called from the front door and waited for a response.

"Be careful son!" John called back.

Dean waved to Jo and slipped out the front door, he used his key to lock it and headed down the path to where his best friend, Jimmy, was waiting.

"How's the midget?" Jimmy asked as he slung his arm over Dean's shoulder.

"Freaking out about this new kid in her class. Sam." Dean said.

"Sam? … huh."

"What?" Dean asked, "you know him?"

Jimmy was silent for a beat. "Nah. Don't know him … But it's cute. Your sister has a crush!" Jimmy singsonged.

"Cute? Yeah, more like a pain in the ass." Dean smiled at the thought of his baby sister's earlier freak out. She was so passionate about everything, poured her love and heart into everyone. Dean's heart swelled at the knowledge that this new shy and scared kid would be in good hands with his sister. Of course if the kid so much as did anything to make Jo cry, Dean would have to think twice before teaching him a lesson, Winchester style.

"Come on, let's go to that movie." Both friends disappeared around the corner, passing the house just a few blocks from Dean's. He just missed Jo's three friends exiting the house with Sam.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Ruby and Meg walked on either side of Sam, both their arms slung over his shoulder. Brady was walking ahead of them, towards Jo's place.

"You're gonna love it Sam! It's going to be so much fun." Ruby said.

"Yeah, there's going to be snacks, and music and movies and best of all … no grownups." Meg chimed in.

"Yeah, and no mommy to run crying to either." Brady teased.

Sam raised his head from where he was staring at the ground and glared at Brady's back. "Shut up Brady!" Sam gritted out.

"Aw, Sammy gonna cry?" Brady turned around to face Sam, his feet not missing a beat as he walked backwards. "Sammy, you want your mommy." Brady taunted.

"Shut up Brady!" Ruby playfully reprimanded.

"Yeah, leave Sammy alone. He's sensitive." Meg tightened her grip on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh come on! He's a wimp! … What's the matter Sammy, can't defend yourself, need your girlfriends to do it for you?"

Sam continued to glare at the boy walking in front of him, his mind was boiling hot and his eyes narrowed as anger started to grow inside him. His hands were balled into fists and his breathing began to speed up as he let the negative energy fill him. The sound of his blood pumped in his ears, the noise drowning out his friends voices and laughters. He concentrated, his mind a bulls-eye on the boy's feet. Before anyone could react, Brady was tripping over an invisible step, and he fell flat on his back on the concrete sidewalk.

"Whoa!" Ruby and Meg sounded. Then both girls looked at Sam and began laughing hysterically. "That was awesome! You're such a dork Brady." Both girls patted Sam on the back and continued to walk, by-stepping Brady's fallen form. Sam turned to look at Brady from over his shoulder, his fists still clenched by his sides. Brady stood up and winked at Sam.

"Damn, you are strong kid." Brady whispered to himself. On slightly shaky legs, he slowly caught up with his friends.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Winchester Residence**_

The doorbell rang and Jo rushed towards it to answer.

"Ask who it is first, Jo!" John shouted from upstairs.

"I know dad!" Jo shouted back. "I'm not a baby," she huffed.

Jo swung open the door and stood stock still at the site before her, Sam was standing between Meg and Ruby, his head bowed, bangs covering his face. Brady was standing behind them with a smirk on his lips. "Hey, Jo. Gonna let us in or what?" Brady asked.

Sam looked up and smiled shyly at Jo, "hi." He said in a meek voice.

Jo smiled bright at him and took his hand, pulling him into the house. The rest of the gang followed suit. "I'm so happy you're here!" Jo said. Sam smiled again and blushed.

Ruby pushed passed Jo and walked towards the coffee table covered in the various snacks and drinks. Ruby's eyes searched the table, then she grimaced, "what, no french-fries?" Ruby shook her head in disbelief. "What kind of party is this?" She grabbed a handful of pop corn and plopped down on the sofa.

"So, what're we gonna do?" Meg asked as she popped open a can of soda.

Jo lead Sam to the table and smiled when she saw his expression. Her friend just stood there gaping at all the goodies: The bags of chips, large bowl filled to the brim with popcorn, the different colored drinks and the bags of assorted candy. "Wow!" Sam breathed.

"Well, dig in!" Jo said as she passed Sam a bag of chocolate M&Ms. Sam sat down on the floor, and Jo sat next to him. The other two friends joined Ruby on the sofa.

Sam's eyes darted back and forth as he stopped to look at the popcorn, then the chips, then the candy and then back again at the popcorn. He didn't know where to begin, he wanted to try everything, it just looked so delicious and colorful and fun. "Wow!" He breathed out again. Jo leaned into him and whispered softly, "go ahead Sammy. It's okay." Jo grabbed some popcorn from the bowl and stuffed it in her mouth. Sam followed suit, he reached a tentative hand towards the popcorn bowl and grabbed a handful, stuffing into his mouth just like Jo did.

"Aww, would you look at that. Sammy see, Sammy do. Good boy!" Brady mocked.

Sam shot him a glare. "Shut up Brady." Jo said. The feeling Sam had felt earlier slowly calmed within him. He smiled at Jo, his hand blindly reaching for more popcorn. But instead of dipping into the bowl, his hand knocked into the side of the thing, sending it falling to the ground and spilling the popcorn all over the carpet. Sam stared at the mess in shock, his eyes welled up with tears as he tried to clean up all the popcorn.

"It's okay Sammy. It's not a big deal." Jo tried to reassure him. She sensed that Sam was upset and from the look on his face she knew he was on the verge of tears. "Really Sam. I'll get the broom. It's okay." Jo got up and rushed towards the kitchen to fetch the broom.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Brady clucked his tongue. "Aw, you gonna go cry to mommy now? Sammy's gonna cry like a baby?" Ruby stared at Sam, watching him silently as he gathered the popcorn up and placed the kernels back in the bowl. She sat on the sofa, waiting in high anticipation. Meg was chuckling at every word Brady was saying.

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam gritted out as he continued to pick up the satly mess.

"What? I didn't quite catch that … Sammy." Brady drawled out Sam's name.

"I said. Don't. Call. Me. Sammy!" Sam stood from where he was crouched and faced Brady. His hands were clutched into fists and his eyes were blown so wide they appeared black.

"Here we go!" Ruby whispered. She sat up straighter on the couch, watching Sam's every move, every twitch. Meg's chuckles slowly turned into a menacing laughter. Sam's mind shut out everything around him, his eyes were completely focused on Brady. His body shook from anger and fear, he could feel something manifesting within himself and he didn't know what it meant. However, he embraced it and hoped that it would accomplish what he truly wanted to do to Brady. Jo came walking back with the broom in hand, she felt bad that Sam had felt so upset about the popcorn mess. But she was determined to make sure that Sam had a good time at his first party. She stood stock still in the doorway of the living room, "Sam?"

Meg's laughter died down as she watched Brady's true form begin to exit his body. Black smoke danced and struggled against the pull of the invisible force, stubbornly unyielding. Brady began choking and heaving as Sam continued to stare him down. Jo stared at the smoke dancing out of Brady's mouth, she dropped the broom and began to run upstairs. But an invisible force knocked her into the wall, pinning her there. Jo screamed out and Meg and Ruby burst out into fits of laughter.

Sam swung his head towards Ruby and Meg, then he turned to look at Jo's stricken face, tears were running down her cheeks and she was struggling to break free of her invisible bonds. "Let her go!" Sam shouted. "Leave her alone!"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

John was dreaming again, the laughters of his demon captors haunting him, the screams of their victims echoing through the house. He shot up from his pillow, realization dawning. "No! No, no no." John sprang from his bed, ran for his dresser and snatched his Smith 'n Wesson up. He sprang downstairs and froze. "You!" John spat out as his eyes landed on Sam. "You!" John raised his gun towards the child standing in the middle of the room.

"Daddy!" Jo screamed out as she saw her father point the gun at her unsuspecting friend. Sam's eyes were still focused on Brady, and the dark smoke that still danced and struggled as it tried to remain in it's meat suit.

John turned to look at his daughter, her small body was pinned to the wall and her face was flushed from exertion. Something inside John snapped and his finger pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun boomed throughout the house, all laughter and screams ceased. Sam's body slumped to the floor as the bullet entered his small chest.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"That movie was awesome! … Let's get a burger." Jimmy and Dean exited the cinema. Dean smiled fondly at his best friend.

"Nah. I think I should head home, make sure the midget isn't setting the house on fire."

"Oh, come on Dean! Your dad's home. They'll be fine. Please!" Jimmy pleaded.

Dean swung an arm over his friend's neck, "okay, let's get a burger."

"And a milkshake!" Jimmy added.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**The Roadhouse**_

Ellen wiped off the counter top, placed the clean glasses away and checked the register. It was a long and busy night and she was ready to go home and curl up in bed with her husband. She smiled to herself at the thought.

"You look tired Ellen," Ash observed. He just finished stacking the chairs on the tables and was now mopping up the floor. "I got this, why not go home and give that hubby of yours a little R&R." Ash winked.

"Thanks Ash." Ellen grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Don't forget to lock up."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ash mock saluted. "You go get that booty call!"

Ellen gave a little shake as she exited the wooden doors, smiling as she heard Ash's burst of laughter.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Campbell Residence**_

Their panting filled the silent room, chests rose and fell with every exhale and inhale of breath. Their bodies shone slick with sweat and their limbs lay tangled and limp. Lucifer turned to Mary and smiled, "you were amazing my darling." He reached over and stroked her hair, "you're so beautiful." He whispered. Mary turned her face towards him and smiled, "thank you." She whispered back. Her bare chest continued to rise and fall as Lucifer's eyes bore into hers. She could feel his power piercing her soul, the magnificent force surrounded her, wrapping her very being in a vice like grip. It was enticing and she couldn't turn her gaze away from it.

"We should go get Sam." She whispered, eyes fluttering closed as Lucifer's hand lowered and caressed her heated flesh.

"Hm. We should, shouldn't we?" His hands continued to roam. Suddenly Mary shot up from the pillows, her breaths coming in shallow gasps. She clutched at her chest, pain filled eyes turning to Lucifer. "Something's wrong with Sam!" She gasped out.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Lawrence, Kansas – Winchester Residence**_

Lucifer appeared in front of the Winchester's house in mere seconds, without hesitating he flung the door from it's hinges and walked in. "You shouldn't have done that John."

That voice, John recognized it and it sent a cold sweat over his body. "Jo, run upstairs, salt the door and don't come out. Go!" Jo ran as fast as she could, up the stairs and towards her room. She grabbed the sack of salt from behind the door and did as her dad ordered. She then grabbed her Rainbow Pony and ran to hide in the closet.

John took a few steps back and away from the unconscious boy, his Smith 'n Wesson pointing at the intruder's head. "I know you." John spat out. Lucifer took his eyes off of John and stared down at his son, he could see the blood pooling out of his chest. He knew Sam wasn't dead, but the sight of his baby injured and laying vulnerable on the ground sent a parental rage through him. "You're going to live to regret this." Lucifer said as he slowly raised his head towards John. John took a few more steps back as he saw the red eyes shining back at him.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Hey, mom!" Dean greeted his mom who was just driving up towards the house.

"Hey there sweetheart. How was your hangout with Jimmy?" Ellen parked the car in front of the house and exited the vehicle.

"It was great! He just went home." Dean and Ellen turned towards their home, their eyes wide in shock and fear.

"Mom?" Dean grabbed at his mother's arm.

"Go around the house and check the back door. Now!" Ellen ordered. Dean did as his mother told, while Ellen ran to the car. She opened the glove box and took out her colt. She slowly walked towards the open door and gasped at the sight in front of her. The door was off the hinges and split in two. She spotted a man she didn't recognize, he was kneeling on the ground, and in front of him was a little boy who was clearly injured.

"Oh my God!" Ellen gasped out.

Lucifer turned his red, angry eyes towards her. Ellen raised her colt, but the sudden flash of white light blinded her and she dropped the weapon to the ground.

Dean watched in horror as his mother went up in flames, he couldn't see the man's face and the little boy laying on the ground bleeding looked so familiar to him. His mind raced as he tried to assess the situation and come up with a solution to save his mom. "Come here son." The man said suddenly. Dean froze in his spot. "Come look at what your dad has done."

"No! Dean run, run!" Ellen screamed out as more flames engulfed her. "Dean! ..."

Ellen's body disappeared amongst the flames. "No! Mom!" Dean screamed out as he watched his mother's body burn. "Stop!" He yelled at the man. Lucifer turned his attention to the little boy laying on the floor. Dean looked down at the kid. I know you, he thought, where do I know you from?

"Tell your dad, he reaped what he sowed. He shouldn't have touched my son." And with that, Lucifer and Sam disappeared, never to be seen again.

"Jo!" Dean ran upstairs, frantically looking all over for his baby sister. He kicked open her bedroom door screaming and crying for Jo to come out. "Jo! Dad!"

"Over here!" John came out of the closet with Jo in his arms. He held her tight, one hand covering her face as Jo kept it buried in her dad's shoulder. Dean fell to the ground in relief, but the events that just occurred shook him and he began to wail. John dropped to his knees and pulled his son into his arms. They had heard the screams, John had heard his wife's pain echoing through the house, the smell of burnt flesh was in the air and John knew … his Ellen was gone.

"_You're going to live to regret this."_

"I'm so sorry Ellen." John clutched his children and rocked them, as they mourned their loss.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Part 6: Heaven and Hell

**Lucifer's Angel**

**Part 6: Heaven and Hell **

**by: Yaya**

**Summary:** Never lived, never died, your life has been denied. They call you, Lucifer's angel….

_**Then ...**_

_"Listen to me John, this storm, that little boy, his mother … I don't know, I mean I'm not sure, but there's something not right here, I can feel it deep inside my bones. John. I've never felt so scared and empty in my life, when I woke up and that little boy was laying on the floor beside me, I knew something horrible had happened. When I saw the state of the Chapel, the air around me... I felt … misery. John I can't help but feel the devil's at play here and somehow that little boy is stuck in the middle of it."_

…**...**

Her closed casket was made of the most beautiful wood, ominous symbols carved in it's surface and surrounded by beautiful white flowers. The cool morning breeze fluttered through the petals and leaves, a serene melody whistling through the air. The towns people surrounded her, their eyes shedding tears for their loss of a dear friend and neighbor. Ash stood at the foot of her casket, his long hair in the back fluttering in the breeze, his eyes downcast, staring at his worn out boots . "I'm so sorry Ellen." He whispered into the white flowers he held in his hands. "What am I supposed to do now?" The soft breeze blew through the flowers and he closed his eyes and let their scent fill his nose. "I will." He answered, "I promise Ellen. I'll look after your family." Ash leaned down and placed the flowers gently over her casket. "I'll see you around." He winked and turned to leave, the sounds of the mourning towns people fading out as he slowly walked towards his dingy old pickup.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

John Winchester sat in the driver's seat of his Chevy, head lowered on her steering wheel and his hands gripping her round bars as if trying to draw strength from her. They were parked just outside the cemetery, strategically covered and shielded from the towns people, by the large brushes.

"Why can't we go see mommy?" Jo asked from the backseat. "Daddy?"

John didn't answer his youngest, how could he tell her that her mother wasn't there. That his beloved Ellen's body disappeared and that the casket was empty inside. He couldn't, he didn't have the strength to look at his children and see the light disappear from their eyes as he explained that mommy was gone forever. That his Ellen was gone … forever.

"Dean, why can't we see mommy?" Jo turned her head towards her brother. He was staring out the window, watching all the towns people, his friends and neighbors crying over his mother's casket. He watched as they placed flowers, whispered words of sorrow and walked off, back to their cars. "Dean?" Jo nudged her brother in the arm.

Dean turned his eyes on his sister, he could see she was confused and lost. She continued to look at her brother, her trusting eyes waiting for him to make things okay. "I don't know, Jo."

"But we have to see mommy! We have to say goodbye to her." Jo's voice trembled and her breaths came in shallow buffs. "We have to see mommy before they … before they … Dean! We have to see mommy!"

Dean pulled Jo towards him and squeezed her quivering form to his chest. He didn't know what to say, he had no words of comfort for his baby sister. He too wanted to see his dead mother, before they placed her six feet under. But he also knew he couldn't watch as they placed her casket in the ground and covered her up with dirt, because it would all be real. Her death, her being gone forever … would be real, and Dean didn't know if he was strong enough to handle it. He rubbed his sister's back, shushing her sobs and staring at his father's shaking back.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Now … Two Years Later**_

_**Nebraska – Harvelle's Road House**_

It was Friday night at the salon, cramped, loud and busy. Hunters sat at the bar and tables, rocking to Stevie Ray Vaughan while polishing their many weapons and chatting about their recent hunts. In the corner of the salon sat a large box machine, with a long cord that attached to the end of a shotgun. Two people stood in front of the machine, a man in his early thirties and a young girl, no more than eight or nine years old. She wore pig tales and sported a plaid shirt and worn out jeans.

"Damn it!" The man shouted as he lost yet another round of the video game.

"Pay up." The little girl reached out her small hand towards the man, she smiled mischievously as the man reached into his pocket and yanked out a hundred dollar bill.

"What are you, like, five years old?" The man slapped the cash into the girls hand. She looked at him, completely insulted and put-upon, "I'm eight!" She pocketed the money and walked off towards the bar where her older brother and father sat. The man shook his head and stared at the score board, the name Joanna B. was the only name on the list.

"Looks like you were conned by a kid!" A young man wearing sleeveless plaid, holding a try of empty glasses remarked. The man turned his attention from the score board and glared, "yeah. … Don't you have drinks to serve, mullet head?" Ash saluted the man and walked off towards the bar, ruffling Jo's hair as he passed her by.

"Hey! Dad I won a hundred bucks! Poor sucker didn't know what hit him." Jo shook her head in mock disbelief, her pig tales swishing back and forth.

"Joanna Beth you know how I feel about you gambling." John placed the gun he was polishing down on the counter, and turned stern eyes on his youngest.

"You and Dean do it all the time!" Jo countered.

"Yes, and Dean and I are adults. You're just a child, I don't want you ..."

"Dean's eleven! Only three years older than me, hardly an adult." Jo cut her father off.

"Jo!" Dean gave a whispered warning. But the youngest just ignored him and stood with her arms crossed and a defiant look on her face.

John sighed and turned back to his weapons, "go do your homework."

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Because I said so." John resumed cleaning his guns.

"There's no point. It's not like I'm going to be in that crap hole for long. We're leaving in a week." Jo knew she was pushing it, but she didn't understand why she was made to do homework, when there were more pressing issues to worry about.

"Jo! Goddammit! Girl if you don't head to your room and finish your homework, so help me God -"

"What?" Jo stared at her father, she wanted to get a rise out of him, anything to get him to look at her, to acknowledge her. But even as John spoke to her, his eyes remained just above her head, never truly looking at her. It's something that started just after Ellen had died, and it left Jo feeling like her father didn't love her anymore.

Dean leaned into Jo's ear, "Jo, let's go. I'll help you with your math."

John continued to polish and clean his weapons, his mind focusing on one thing – the bastard that took his Ellen. "Come on Jo." Dean whispered more sternly.

Jo took one last glance at her father, and with defeat in her eyes she followed her brother back to their room, located just behind the bar.

"He doesn't even look at me anymore." Jo said.

Dean slung his arm over her shoulders, "it's the pig tales, they make you look like a monkey. You know dad's terrified of monkeys" Dean teased, attempting to bring a smile to his sister's face.

Jo nudged him in the side with her elbow, "jerk."

Dean grunted under the pressure, "midget."

There it was, the famous Jo Winchester smile! Dean played with her pig tales all the way to their room, pulling on them and teasing her about how she was starting to look like her pony toy. Jo spewed out insults no eight year old should even know, let alone say. But Dean didn't reprimand her, she was okay now and she was smiling. He knew it wouldn't last long, but it was something.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Their room was far from what their house was like. Where their house was large and spacious, their current room was small and cramped. Their home provided comfort and stability and warmth, their current room was a bleak reminder of what had happened to get them at this point in time. They had no stability, the next hunt moving them to another dingy motel room with bad take out food, questionable looking tenants and no one to play with. The only means of getting by was through their dad's various credit card thefts and their occasional hustling and gambling.

Jo threw herself on the bed she and Dean shared, and turned her head to look at the framed picture sitting on the small bedside table. Her mother and father stood happy and proud in front of the large family tree just outside their home. Their smiles wide and bright as they stared back at her. Jo felt her heart clench at the memory of her mother, "I miss you mommy," Jo said to her smiling mother in the picture. "I miss you so much."

Dean was sitting at the small table by the window, face buried in his laptop computer pretending to be engrossed in something, when truly he was watching his baby sister. His heart broke at the sight, and he felt helpless as he didn't know what to do to comfort her. Dean missed his mother dearly, he missed her laughter and smiles whenever they sat around the dinner table, and talked about their day. He missed how she came into his room in the early morning, her warm hands rubbing his back as she gently woke him for school. He missed helping her make pancakes for breakfast. He missed her comforting embrace, and loving kisses whenever he got back from a particularly scary hunt.

With all the emotions of sorrow and loss swirling around inside him, there was one emotion that consumed Dean, and that was rage. Rage at the monster that took his mother away. Rage at the little boy he never met, for being the one to bring the horrific events to his house that night. _"The devil and his spawn"_ his father labeled them. It was irrational to blame a child, someone who used to be Jo's friend, but his rage clouded any rational thoughts he might have. The little boy named Sam was the reason he and Jo were motherless, the reason why his father buried himself in research, dragged him and Jo on hunts, taking them away from school and a life of normalcy. Dean wanted nothing more than to weep for his loss, but he couldn't show weakness, not now, not when Jo and his father needed him to be strong. No, Dean would not weep, he would not show vulnerability, not until this hunt was finished. Only then will Dean allow himself to truly mourn the loss the devil and his spawn had caused.

"Come on Jo, math work."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Then …**_

_John took a few steps back and away from the unconscious boy, his Smith 'n Wesson pointing at the intruder's head. "I know you." John spat out. Lucifer took his eyes off of John and stared down at his son, he could see the blood pooling out of his chest. He knew Sam wasn't dead, but the sight of his baby injured and laying vulnerable on the ground sent a parental rage through him. "You're going to live to regret this." Lucifer said as he slowly raised his head towards John. John took a few more steps back as he saw the red eyes shining back at him._

…**...**

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing, mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."_

Sam lay on a soft bed, his head resting on the large and fluffy pillows. The fabric that covered his body was soft and luxurious, like silk. There was an unusual, yet clean and fresh breeze that filled the closed in room, flowers and morning dew filled the air and gave Sam a sense of calm and peace. The soft voice singing filled his heart with warmth and contentment. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing that welcomed him was an astronomical sight. The largest black dog Sam had ever seen was staring back at him. "Mutt?" Sam asked in a small voice. The hellhound stared at Sam with his flaming red eyes, then leant in and sniffed Sam's chest. A pitiful moan escaped him as he continued to sniff and lick Sam's wrapped chest.

"_... If that diamond ring turns brass, mommy's gonna buy you a looking glass..."_ The soft female voice continued to sing. Sam turned his head to try and spot his mom, but no one besides Mutt was in the room with him. "Mommy?" Sam called out and was taken aback by how small and weak his voice sounded. He grimaced as he tried to sit up, the pain shooting throughout his chest and stomach made him moan in pain. Mutt growled at Sam, his eyes shining in warning towards the little boy. "You're right, Mutt. I won't move." Sam slowly lay back down and huffed a sigh of relief as the pain began to subside.

He took in his surroundings, Sam noticed that this room was not his, nor was it his parents' room. Where am I?– Sam thought. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes locking with those of a large bird like creature. Wings as wide as the Earth was round covered the whole ceiling, and overlapped down the sides of the walls. It was a magnificent looking creature, the glow of light replaced where a body and face would normally be. Sam couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by the otherworldly being, he couldn't help staring at the glow covering the thing's face, either. He blinked and then gasped when he thought he saw eyes staring back at him.

"It's an Archangel Sammy." Sam's heart nearly jumped out of his aching chest at the sudden voice. He was so consumed in the painting on the ceiling, his mind completely taken over causing everything around him to fade out, that he didn't notice when his father entered the room. Sam turned his head and smiled wanly. "Hi, daddy." He said, then slowly turned his head back towards the drawing his father called, "an Archangel".

Lucifer stared up at the magnificent being and was instantly consumed with anger and jealousy.

"It's beautiful." Sam said. Lucifer felt that jealousy burn hotter at hearing his son's deceleration, the awe in his son's voice as he said "beautiful" made Lucifer want to kill the being.

"How are you feeling son?" Lucifer said instead.

Sam didn't turn his eyes away from the Archangel, but he answered his father's question,"my chest hurts."

"Sam!" Lucifer shouted, and almost regretted it when Sam nearly jumped out of his skin, wincing as the sudden movement shot new pain through his body. But Lucifer couldn't stand his baby admiring something that wasn't him. "I'm sorry son. Didn't mean to scare you." Lucifer knelt on his knees beside Sam, taking hold of both his son's hands. "You had me scared for a minute there, thought I was going to lose you." Lucifer kissed his son's hands, breathing in hard and deep to keep himself from exploding again.

"Daddy? Where am I?" Sam asked.

"Somewhere safe," Lucifer answered. He reached a hand over and wiped a strand of hair away from Sam's eyes. "You need a hair cut," He huffed out a laugh.

"Where's mommy?" Sam asked, ignoring his father's loving touches.

"She's sleeping Sammy," Lucifer sighed. Then he stood up and began to walk out of the room. "You should get some sleep too. Tomorrow, you'll be good as new."

"Because of the angel?" Sam asked. He was back to staring at the painting on the ceiling. Sam didn't notice when his father's eyes shone red and barely heard the door slam shut. He was entirely consumed by the magnificent being looking down at him, and somehow it made Sam feel safe and at peace. He didn't really know what an angel was, but he felt they were probably very powerful, maybe they could make him as good as new after being hurt so badly. His brow furrowed as he considered that thought.

"What's your name?" Sam whispered at the painting above him. Mutt climbed up on the bed and plopped himself down by Sam's feet. The hellhound growled as he felt an unseen force lightly caress the room. Sam smiled and felt himself drift back to sleep.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Now …**_

Two years have passed since Sam was shot, he had recovered the next day and was good as new, just like his father had promised. Two years since Sam was taken from that room he had felt so safe in, and was brought home with his mother and father. Two years since Sam had those serenity like dreams of angels with their magnificent wings. Two years and Sam was still thinking about them, praying they would come back to him, hoping beyond hope that he would dream of them and not be consumed by the nightmares he had every night. He asked his father all about angels, and although Sam could see that his father wasn't too keen on talking about the beings, he didn't stop asking. "Do they like dogs? Are they all huge like the one in the room?" His curiosity and sudden communicative nature had Lucifer quickly regretting using that particular room as a recuperating chamber for his son.

"Do you think they like us?" Sam asked one day, his big hazel eyes staring intently at his father, waiting patiently for an answer. Lucifer was sitting in his office, eyes glued to the large black book with the strange symbols on them. His son's abrupt question had him slamming the book closed. "No," he answered flatly, "they don't like us."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because Sam, they're sanctimonious pricks who think they are the best of God's creations and that everything else, everyone else is an abomination!" Lucifer spat out every word, blatant venom as he spoke about the creatures he so hated.

Sam stared at his father for a moment, then he turned on his heals and walked out of the office.

Lucifer stared at his son's back, completely dumb struck, "what the hell just happened?" He asked no one in particular. He stood from his chair, toppling it backwards with a loud thud as it hit the floor. "Mary!" He shouted out. He was ready to call her again, when she suddenly appeared in the door way of the office. "I'm here." She said in a calm voice.

Lucifer began to pace, his anger beginning to rise inside him, "your son … your son! …" Lucifer flew at Mary, pinning her to the wall, "you aren't doing your job." He sinisterly whispered. "Your son is walking around this place like..."

"Like what?" Mary asked, her voice unwavering. "He's happy, he's healthy, he does his homework when told, he obeys everything you command of him and more. I don't understand. How am I not doing my job?" A light shone in Mary's eyes as she challenged her lover.

"He keeps asking about angels, he keeps looking at my books and … admiring them!" Lucifer spat out. "Your son is supposed to be mine, he's supposed to admire me! Your son is supposed to become my heir to the throne and he's walking around speaking of angels!"

"Don't you mean our son?" Mary simply asked as if everything Lucifer was shouting hadn't been spoken. Lucifer grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back, "are you challenging me Mary? … I know things have changed quite a bit these past two years, but you forget your place." Lucifer's hot breath fanned over her exposed throat, as he spoke.

"I simply state the truth. Sam is yours as well as mine. … Or have you forgotten that night … my love." Lucifer smiled hungrily as he watched her mouth speak, "Oh, I haven't forgotten. Your screams … oh such beautiful screams you gave me. I recall you begging for more, praying for it even." Lucifer leaned in and bit Mary's neck, "tell me, does our son pray?" Lucifer asked, his eyes focused on Mary's.

A small smile broke out on her lips, "every day."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam's bedroom was on the third floor. It wasn't a large room, at least not as large as his last one. Ever since that fateful night, Sam and his family never stayed in one place for longer than a week. _"The hunter and his evil deeds"_ his dad had called them, were hunting them and they needed to stay safe. That meant changing location every week. Sam didn't mind, every town was a new adventure, every room had it's secrets and the occasional ghost. Sam had Mutt and Ruby, Meg and Brady visited often, so he was never truly left alone.

Sam stood on the ledge of his window, his arms spread wide at his sides, his face titled back with a smile on his face. He felt so free, so alive with the wind blowing through his hair. Out on the window sill Sam felt safe, the nightmares that consumed him every night seemed to dissipate with the wind. The pain he felt in his head every time he woke up from a nightmare, eased away as he allowed the feeling of peace wash over him. He knew his parents would have a cow if they found him like this, but Sam couldn't bring himself to care, he couldn't bring himself to be afraid of his father's punishment.

He allowed himself to wonder, if he jumped off, would an angel swoop down and save him. Everyday, since his time in that room, he would stand on the windowsill and ponder that idea. And every night before going to bed, he would pray for an angel to be there when he would take that leap.

Sam sighed, as he decided today was not the day. He breathed in the fresh afternoon air, then turned around ever so slowly and jumped, his bare feet landing with a muffled thud on his carpeted floor. "Come on Mutt. Let's go play!" He called his dog. Sam looked around the room and when he noticed the dips in the carpet he smiled. "I wish I could see you again," Sam pouted.

He picked up his coat and walked out of his room, down the stairs and towards the front door. Sam paused at his father's office, and stared at the closed doors. He could hear his mother and father talking, and he couldn't help but smile when he remembered how angry his father had gotten with him earlier. "Wonder if mommy told him I pray." Sam looked towards Mutt, or at least towards where he thought Mutt was standing and winked. "Let's go."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Nebraska – Harvelle's Road House**_

Jo woke up to the sound of her brother's snoring in her ear, and his heavy arm thrown over her like a blanket.

"Dean! Get off me!" She shoved his arm off of her and pushed him until he rolled off the bed, landing on the hard wood floor. Dean shot up immediately, his pocket knife in the ready for whatever was trying to kill him.

"Jeez Dean! Chill." Jo peeked over the bed and laughed at her brother's sight. "No monsters, just an annoyed little sister." Dean deadpanned, "What the hell Jo!" He blurted out. Then he quickly turned towards the other bed nearest the door to check if their father was woken up. He huffed out a sigh of relief, then turned back towards his sister. "Get ready, we're getting breakfast … And keep your big mouth shut!" Dean scolded her. He pocketed his knife and pushed himself off the floor, without glancing back at his pouting sister, he headed towards the bathroom.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Dean and Jo walked down the long path, passed a dingy hotel and towards the creepiest looking diner in town. "Hey, there's one we haven't stayed at yet." Jo pointed to the run down hotel complex, it reminded her of those old haunted mansions in those scary movies they watched late at night, when their dad was out on a hunt. Dean looked at the hotel and almost broke out into a cold sweat, he hastened his steps, "move it midget," he grouched. Jo grimaced, but she sped up her pace until she was walking side by side with her brother.

"You still pissed at me?" Jo asked. Dean didn't need to answer for Jo to see he was. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were set on a mark straight ahead of him. "It's not my fault. I mean I'm not six anymore, I need my own bed. Hell, I need my own space!" Jo looked up at Dean, still no response. "You're just like dad," Jo growled, "if mom were here she would make sure I had my own-"

Dean cut her off before she could continue her sentence, he turned on her, backing her smaller frame up against the wall of the dingy hotel complex. His face was mere inches from hers, and she could feel his hot angry breath on her. "Don't. Don't bring mom up. Mom would understand, she wouldn't be complaining like a selfish brat! Mom would have dad's back! You're just a selfish little girl who thinks everything is about her. Grow up and stop whining! … and stop cussing, last thing dad needs is a bratty little girl with a sailor's mouth,too." Jo was practically in tears when Dean backed off of her, "I hate you!" She yelled and ran the rest of the way to the diner.

Dean rubbed frustratedly at his face, "crap!" He sprinted down the path towards his little sister, "Jo!" He could feel his heart pounding as the guilt filled him up. How could I say that - he berated himself. "Jo! Wait!" Dean called after her, "stop, just stop." He finally caught up to his distraught sister, and when she turned around to face him, he almost burst out in tears as well.

Dean slowly walked up to Jo, "I'm sorry."

Jo just stood there, her eyes red rimmed from crying and her chest heaved violently as she tried to contain some of the sobs, "I miss mommy!" She screamed out, finally letting the sobs take over. Her breaths came in shallow and labored and Dean could see her panicking as she struggled to hold back, while at the same time letting go.

"Crap! Jo, Jo, breath. Jo, come on little sis." Dean pulled Jo into a crushing hug, "shh, shh, it's alright sis. I know you miss mom and I'm sorry for what I said. Breath, shh, shh, let it out. Breath." Dean's mantra of apologies and comforting words continued on for five minutes. When Jo seemed to come down, Dean chanced a glance at her. "I'm sorry Jo. I shouldn't have said those things to you. Sometimes ... sometimes I just wish everything were different. I'm sorry." Dean took out a tissue and wiped his sister's face. Normally, Jo would fight him off and demand they not have 'the chic flick moment'. But, she could see her big brother needed this as much as she needed his comfort. So, she let him clean her face and wipe away the ache, before tossing it in the dusty wind.

"You up for some waffles?" Dean asked, a soft apologetic smile on his face. "I'm buying."

Jo nodded. Dean opened the creaky door to the diner and ushered his sister inside. "Move it midget." Dean teased, but his heart stilled a beat as he waited for Jo's response.

"Jerk." She finally said after making her brother wait for an agonizing second. Dean practically laughed in relief. I didn't totally screw up - he thought.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam was hiding behind the fence watching as the two kids walked by. The older one looked angry and the younger one, a girl, looked annoyed. When the boy backed the girl up against the wall and said those hurtful things to her, Sam wanted to go out there and punch the boy in the face. He was about to when he heard the familiar voice shout out - _"I hate you!"_ and then the boy's voice calling her name - _"Jo!"_

Sam ran out in the middle of the road and watched in silent horror as the boy ran after Jo. He stood there glued to the spot, as his mind tried to wrap around the knowledge that his friend and her brother and possibly father too, were in the same town as he and his family. When his father finds out, they're going to have to move again. Although Sam wouldn't really care, he didn't want to leave, at least not before seeing Jo again. Sam felt terrified as he thought of what could happen. But he also felt somewhat elated at the thought of possibly seeing Jo again. "Jo," he whispered her name and smiled as the familiarness caressed his tongue. "Daddy's going to be pissed!"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Then …**_

"_Hush little baby don't say a word, mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing, mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."_

Sam sat up in bed, his chest completely healed just like his daddy said. He listened to the voice of the singing woman, as he stared up towards the angel painted on the ceiling.

The woman's soft voice suddenly turned fierce and chilling, Sam stood up from his bed and walked to the door. He turned the knob, but it was locked, so he placed his ear on the wooden partition and listened as the woman and a man began to speak. Their voices were in hushed tones, but Sam could tell they were arguing. "Mommy?" Sam wondered.

"I told you not to bring him here, you disobeyed an order … again! God, when will you learn!" The woman's voice said.

"Don't you dare say that name in front of me! As you well know, this place is not exactly yours to govern." The man's voice said. "I was given reign over this place long before you were even created, as far as you're concerned I have a right to bring who I please to this place!" Sam recognized the man's voice as being his father's. "Daddy?" Sam called out in a whisper.

"Your son is allowed to stay and heal. But you cannot be here, Mary cannot be here. Once Sam has recuperated you may take him and leave! … Contrary to _your_ belief, this place belongs to our creator, as is everything in this world. You'd be wise to remember that, _Iblis_!"

Sam stumbled backwards and away from the door as if he had been singed by hot iron rods. The malice in the woman's voice, the way she spoke to his father, it sent anger and hatred through his bones. Sam stared vehemently at the door, waiting for his father to enter. The hate and betrayal and fear were feelings Sam couldn't understand, didn't know where they manifested from.

"You have a strong bond to those around you Sam." Sam looked up to see his father standing in the door way. "You feel it don't you? The hate, anger, betrayal and loss. Don't you Sam?" Lucifer stalked towards his son, an evil glint in his eyes. "You hate them as much as I do. You can feel their hypocrisy, their mistreatment of those they believe to be beneath them. Can't you?"

Sam looked at his father, his mind felt so confused. He was angry, he felt that betrayal his father mentioned. However, he didn't quite understand why he felt this way, why he was angry at this woman that comforted him with her song.

"who?" Sam asked.

"The angels," Lucifer said.

Sam looked up towards the ceiling and frowned, "but I like them." Sam turned his eyes towards his father and smiled, "don't you like the angels daddy?"

Lucifer stumbled backwards, raising his hand to his face as if he'd just been struck by the Archangel itself. "You … you like them? … You don't even know them, son. You have no idea …"

Sam just stared at his father and shrugged, "they make me feel safe and happy. I like them."

Lucifer walked out of the room with his unconscious son in his arms, cursing the angels and the voice that echoed throughout the corridor -

"_Hush little baby don't say a word, mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird …"_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Now …**_

With his mind made up, Sam decided he was going to see his friend Jo. His father would punish him severely for it, but Sam couldn't bring himself to care. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he felt oddly calm. He walked down the path towards where he saw the two kids running.

"Where are you going Sam?"

Sam stopped in his tracks, "what do you want now, Ruby?" Sam snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me boy!"

"Or what? You gonna tell daddy?" Sam turned around and smirked.

"No, I'm gonna show you what it means to be a demon's bitch!"

Sam didn't even flinch, instead he turned around and continued down the path. But Ruby appeared in front of him, her black eyes daring him to take another step. "When your dad finds out, he's gonna have your Hyde."

Sam rolled his eyes, "so."

"Huh. Guess those years did toughen you up. No longer as smooth as a baby's bottom. I like that in a man, Sammy. … So, who are you going to see Sammy?" Ruby placed her arm around Sam's shoulders and leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. "You ain't cheating on me with another girl are you?" Sam wiped his face and shoved Ruby off him.

Ruby feigned hurt and mock gasped, "you are! … Well, it's only fair I see this other girl. You know, check out my competition."

Sam turned and stared Ruby down, "sure, you can come with. But on one condition."

"What?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You don't tell dad. Deal?"

Ruby looked like a cat who caught the cannery, "hell yeah! I won't tell daddy."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

A few minutes later, Sam and Ruby reached the diner. Sam reached for the door and froze as he came face to face with his friend from two years ago in elementary school. "Jo!" Sam said.

"Your dad is gonna be pissed!" Ruby said as she stared at a shocked Jo and an equally shocked Dean. "Oh yeah, your Hyde is so gonna get whipped."

"Sam!"

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Part 7: Enemies and Allies

**Lucifer's Angel**

**Part 7: Enemies and Allies **

**by: Yaya**

**Summary:** Beyond these clouds you can hide all your tears ….

"_Your dad is gonna be pissed!" Ruby said as she stared at a shocked Jo and an equally shocked Dean. "Oh yeah, your Hyde is so gonna get whipped."_

"_Sam!"_

…**...**

_**Then … Nine Months Ago**_

Jo sat in the back seat of the Impala waiting for her dad and brother to return. She snorted as she recollected the earlier events.

"_You stay in this car and don't you leave it, no matter what you hear. Got it Jo." Her father ordered. "Yes, dad I got it." Jo replied. _

"_I mean it Joanna Beth, if you so much as leave this car I will strap you to the bathroom sink next time. You wanted to come with us, and you agreed on the conditions. Don't make me regret my choice." John could see his baby girl wasn't happy about not being able to actually come on the hunt with them, but he couldn't risk losing her too. _

"_You look just like your mom." He said just before placing a chaste kiss to her forehead and leaving. "Lock the doors and keep the windows up!"_

Jo stared out the window, wondering what took them so long, "come on guys." She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a bark. "Get a grip Jo, it's just a dog!" She reprimanded. When she saw two shadows emerging from the woods she sighed in relief. She quickly unlocked the doors and sprinted towards them, throwing herself at her brother's body, "jerk! You said you were going to be a minute. It was half an hour!"

"Hey, no hug for your old man?" John teased, but Dean could see the slight hurt and disappointment when Jo didn't hug their father.

"Jo, get off me. I'm hot and sweaty!" Dean lightly shoved his sister away, then he took her hand and they walked back to the car.

"So, did you find him?" Jo asked.

"Who? … Move over." Dean climbed into the back seat and sat beside his sister. Even though he didn't want to be touched, due to the sticky blood and the sweat coating every inch of his body, he let Jo sprawl herself over his lap.

"The monster that killed mommy." Jo replied.

Dean turned to see if their father was listening, but John was buried in the trunk of his car, rearranging weapons and taking inventory. "No." He simply replied. "It was a werewolf."

"Oh," Jo buried her face in Dean's stomach and inhaled, "You stink."

"Shut up!" Dean popped Jo on the forehead.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Now …**_

"Sam?" Jo looked like she saw a ghost. "You're … you're … alive?"

She hadn't witnessed anything beyond her friend being shot and laying still on the ground. For the past two years she had believed he was dead.

"Hi, Jo." Sam said in his typical shy manner and Ruby snorted at the sight. Sam being shy now was kind of amusing, especially after witnessing what a true force he had quickly become in the past two years.

"Sam?" It seemed Jo's mind couldn't process beyond her friend being alive and well. Ruby rolled her eyes, "yeah, Sam is alive and kicking. I see you guys are too. Can we get past this and move on to the exciting stuff … like today?" Ruby shoved passed the three stunned kids and into the diner.

Sam nodded, "yeah, um. Can we talk?" Sam asked. His heart was beating a mile a minute, he really liked Jo and he was hoping she'd say 'yes'.

"Um, okay Sam. Come on." Jo walked back into the diner and Sam followed. His eyes caught the sight of Dean staring at him and Sam immediately ducked his head as he passed him by. Dean hadn't said a word the whole time, his mind still reeling. The boy he grew to hate was alive and in the same town as they were, which meant so was the devil. Dean grabbed his cell phone and dialed his father's number. "Yeah, dad? … He's here."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

John's body ached as he slowly sat up in bed, he reached for his cellphone on the nightstand and hissed as the stretch of his arm tugged on the fresh stitches in his shoulder. He and Caleb had gone hunting a pack of Beserkers and one had caught him right in the shoulder. Caleb helped stitch him up, pumped him with painkillers and drove him home. The painkillers were wearing off and John could now feel the fresh pain in his shoulder, along with the dull pain of his previous wounds.

"'Ello?" John answered with a gruff tone. His slumped shoulders suddenly stiffened, "I'll be right there. Keep an eye on him son." John ordered, then hung up his phone.

"Gotcha!"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_"You should invite Sam Campbell to spend time with Jo."_

_"Who?"_

_"Jo's new friend, pay attention boy!... You should invite him over to play wit Jo."_

_John looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "why?"_

_"Because I said so, it'll be good for Jo to have a friend like Sam as a close ally. It'll do the boy some good too."_

_This was one of the instances where Missouri didn't make a lick of sense and John would occasionally give up on what message she was trying to convey. "Missouri, what the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Watch your mouth boy! … Just do it. Invite the child over, treat him well, it could help you in the long run."_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

John slammed the door of his Impala closed and burned rubber, his mind racing as he thought of the many ways he was going to end his misery, how he was going to kill the things which took his beloved Ellen away. Tears stung his eyes as he recalled the night he heard her screaming, the image he conjured up in his mind, the one that appeared to him every night as he slept – Ellen's body slowly going up in a blaze of fire. His foot hit pedal and the car sped down the dusty road towards the small diner where his son and daughter sat with the devil's child. "You're going to live to regret this. I'm going to take away what's precious to you as you've done to me." John whispered the promise over and over until he was parked and exiting his car.

The small bell rang as he opened the diner and John didn't waste any time. Before anyone could react, John had his colt pressed at the temple of Sam Campbell's head. "Get up. Now!"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam was swinging his legs under the table, his dimpled smile showing how happy he was to see his friend, Jo. He looked under the table and noticed that Jo had indeed grown to be taller than him, he giggled as he noticed her feet could touch the ground and his still swung slightly above it. "I'm gonna be taller than you one day." Sam teased.

Dean cleared his throat and Sam snapped his attention back to everyone seated at the table. "You said you wanted to talk to us. Talk." Dean didn't try and hide the hate that came out while he spoke to Sam.

"I … I'm sorry."

Jo looked confused, "sorry for what, Sam?"

"I'm sorry about your mommy. I didn't mean to get her killed. It's just that, daddy, sometimes gets really upset when I get hurt. When your daddy shot me, my daddy just lost it. But he didn't mean to kill your mommy." Sam was staring straight at Dean as he answered Jo's question. "Your daddy would have done the same thing, if mine shot you."

"Your dad is nothing but a monster, he's the devil and your his spawn." Dean stared right back at Sam. He could feel a cold sweat break out all over his back, goosebumps covered his arms, and his heart rate was picking up speed. But he didn't allow any of that to waver him, he stood his ground and he'd be damned if he allowed this child to see his fear.

Sam was about to respond when he suddenly felt something odd being pressed at his temple.

"Get up. Now!"

Sam turned his head towards the large man with the gun pointing at his head and smiled, "hi, sir."

"I said, get up. … Slowly." Sam did as he was told, he slowly stood up and watched as the gun moved to point at his forehead. "Dean grab your sister and go wait in the car. .. Do it now!"

"Come on Jo." Dean grabbed for his sister, but she pulled away.

"No. Dad. Don't do this. Please."

"I gave you an order, now do as your told!" John shouted out, his eyes never leaving the small boy standing before him.

"Daddy. Please, it's not Sammy's fault. It's not his fault mom's dead. You do this and he'll just come and take you away and then me and Dean, we'll be alone. Please daddy, don't do this!"

He refused to look at his daughter, refused to hear her please. The only thing on John's mind was – _take what was taken from me._ "No! He'll live to regret what he did to me, to my children. Go!"

John's finger slowly began to pull the trigger back, Sam stared at the mournful man and his heart broke for him. He could understand the loss John Winchester was feeling, for he felt that loss every night. When he lay down to sleep, his mind would be consumed with nightmares of his mother walking off a cliff or being taken deep down to the pits, and every night he would wake up searching for her. He also understood that he was blessed, he always found his mother. But John Winchester would never find his Ellen.

"It's your fault she's gone, you're the reason why my life, my children's lives have been leveled! You're a devil, an evil being and it'll do the world good if I end you here and now." John was so consumed with rage, hate, loss and fear, he didn't notice that his children still stood there watching him. Tears were streaming down Jo's face and Dean couldn't hold back his walls anymore, they came crumbling down and the tears flowed freely. John's eyes were red rimmed and his hand holding the colt was shaking slightly. "My Ellen is gone, she's gone and I can't bring her back and I..."

His sobs grew louder and Sam did the only thing he knew how to do, something his mother did for him whenever he woke from a nightmare. Sam slowly stepped up to the mournful man and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "I'm sorry, sir." Sam said, and with that John pulled the trigger and everyone in the diner, including Jo and Dean cried out.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sometimes when you're not looking, when you're unaware, life's message to you can be overlooked or unheard. The smallest of signs can be what saves a life, even when you're unaware of it, it is completely aware of you.

"It's not your time to die sweetheart, you need to wake up and live, live for our children, live for me." Ellen sat beside John and watched as the thick pool of blood flowed, red river coating the diner floors.

"Ellen?" John croaked out, he couldn't believe his eyes, his Ellen was alive!

"Yes, my love." She answered sweetly, but her eyes were sad and she dreaded having to tell her husband the truth, "no dear, I'm not alive. You're dead..."

John couldn't believe his ears, "no. No!" He couldn't die, not now, not when Jo and Dean needed him. "Oh God what have done?" He cried out in anguish.

"Sh, sh, love. Don't cry. Everything will be alright. You'll see. You just need to open your eyes, John. Open your eyes."

John shook his head 'no', if he opened his eyes he would never see Ellen again, "I can't. I can't. I don't want to. Ellen please don't make me." He was pleading and he was aware of sounding selfish, but he so desperately needed to be with Ellen, needed to see her, say goodbye the proper way, hold her and never let go. "I … I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Ellen. Oh, God! Please don't do this, I need her! Jo and Dean, they need you Ellen, please!"

Miracles did happen, life had a funny way of handing them out and to whom, but they did happen. "Can you help him? He won't let me go, and he needs to let me go. He needs to wake up, he needs to live, our children need him." Ellen delivered her please to the heavens above and watched as John slowly slipped from her reality. "I love you John Winchester."

Miracles did happen and when a hand was placed on John's chest, he was pulled from the afterlife. John gasped out as his breath was restored.

"We got a live one!"

John woke to chaos, people screaming and the faces of his children staring down at him. He could see Jo was crying by the way her chest heaved in and out, Dean had his arms protectively around her, whispering words of comfort into her ear. "Where..."

"Try not to talk sir. We've got you." The paramedic placed an oxygen mask over John's face and smiled. "There you go, now breath."

"Jim?" John looked up at the very familiar face of a very old friend. "Jim?"

The paramedic winked at him and smiled, "sorry to disappoint you kid, not Jim." He pointed to his name tag, "Bobby, Bobby singer. Now, relax. We're going to move you."

John was lifted up on to a gurney and rolled out of the diner. Jo and Dean rushed out behind him and they were all filed into the ambulance and driven to the closest emergency room in town.

"Dean?" John called out.

"Here dad, I'm right here," Dean was still shaking. The sight of his father laying dead on the ground had caused Dean to enter a semi catatonic sate. All that blood pooling around his dad, and then there was this mysterious light emanating from around Sam and everything else was just too much. Dean had squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them his father was alive and now they were in an ambulance on their way to the hospital.

"Where's Jo?" John asked as his hand reached out in search of his baby girl.

"I'm here daddy," Jo moved closer so her father's hand could touch hers.

John pulled her to him and looked long and hard at his little girl, "hey." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Hey," Jo hiccuped.

Bobby Singer watched with fondness at the family in his ambulance, "it's miracles like these that make you wonder."

John looked at the paramedic with trepidation. Bobby chuckled, "I'm just saying. You were dead, for five minutes kid. Now, you're not. That's a miracle if I do say so myself."

John just continued to stare at the very familiar face, "yeah. Miracle."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**January 24, 1983**_

_**Lawrence Kansas - Winchester Residence**_

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Dean, happy birthday to you!"_

Dean bounced on his haunches as his birthday cake was brought in from the kitchen. "Okay Dean take a deep breath and blow out the candles!" John stood in front of his son with a camera, ready to snap a picture. Ellen stood behind John with baby Jo sleeping in her arms. Dean breathed in deep and blew out the candles like a pro, "Yes! I get my wish!" Dean fist pumped the air as all the candles went out at once.

There was a knock at the door and John went to answer it, Dean was busy stuffing his face with his second slice of birthday cake, he didn't notice when Father Jim Beaver came in with a Radio Flyer wrapped in a big red bow. "Happy birthday son!" Dean jumped out of his chair and ran to the large red wagon "wow!"

Ellen smiled at their dear friend. "What do you say Dean?"

"Thank you uncle Jim!" Dean threw himself at the Father in a big hug.

"Don't mention it kid." Jim laughed.

"Five years old, you're practically a man!" John patted his son on the head, "now with this beauty comes great responsibility. You need to make sure her body always stays shiny red and her wheels oiled and ready to go."

Ellen couldn't help but laugh at the men, she could see it now, John tending to his Chevy Impala and Dean right by his side with his Radio Flyer.

"I will!" Dean grabbed his wagon and pulled it into the living room where Jo was laying in her bassinet. "Hey, Jo. Look what uncle Jim got me!" He climbed up and peered in at his new born sister. "Don't worry I'll take you for a ride." Dean whispered and smiled as his baby sister kicked her little feet and swung her little hands.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"You've made my son's day. Thank you." John sat on the porch beside his good friend, both men staring at the clear sky and sharing a late night beer.

"He's like a nephew I never had. I love that kid, you have no idea." Jim placed a strong hand on John's neck. "I should head back, get the place ready for Sunday. You take care John and let me know if you need any help with hunting." John raised his bottle in salute, "I will. Jim, thank you again."

The two men hugged and said their goodbyes. John watched as his dear friend drove off into the night.

John felt happy and content. His family was safe, his wife was beautiful laying beside him, sleeping soundly and his babies were healthy and happy. John couldn't ask for anything more in his life. Tonight he basked in the safety and love of his home, his mind not thinking of hunting, and when he fell asleep he was smiling.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Bobby Singer walked into John's room and smiled as he spotted the two siblings sleeping together in the empty hospital bed by John's. "They're angels," Bobby remarked, "you must be proud of them."

John had been staring up at the ceiling for the last couple of hours, trying to piece together the events that occurred at the diner. Something was off, he could fee it, "yes. I am." He whispered.

Bobby stepped into the room and closed the sliding glass doors, "okay, I just need to check on a few things. Make sure you're heart's ticking okay and your stitches are dry." As Bobby proceeded to check John over, John couldn't help but stare at the older man. His face was exactly like … 'no it couldn't be, he's dead' John thought as he continued to stare. The same crinkles as he smiles, the same gruff voice, John was having a hard time believing this doctor wasn't his dead friend. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

It was an odd question but there was no indication that Bobby found it so, "well, sure. I believe my wife's spirit came back in the form of my cat." John's expression had Bobby laughing, "you wouldn't be looking at me like that if you saw a picture of my wife and then took a look at my cat." Bobby winked and John huffed out a chuckle. "Honestly, though? … After witnessing your miracle today. I would say I believe in dragons."

John winced as Bobby checked his stitches, his mind was made up and he decided now would be a better time than ever. "Um, doc. Can I show you something?" John watched the doctor for a sign that he might be over stepping his bounds. When Bobby didn't look like he was about to call the psychiatric nurse, John pointed to his jeans. "Over there."

A few seconds later had Bobby staring at an old picture with a family and an older man. The older man looked like a spit image of himself. "Well, there's no fooling you is there Winchester."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"So, son. Tell me again why you saved the man who shot you, why you spared the one person who can end us all?" Lucifer loomed over his son, his eyes fuming red and his hot breath causing Sam to wince and take a step back.

"I, I don't why. I just felt bad for him. Daddy, he was so sad and Jo was crying and it just seemed like the right thing to do." Sam tried to explain. But he knew he was in for a long night of lesson learning from his father, no matter what he said. Sam sighed, "I'm sorry sir. Next time I'll do as you ask of me."

Lucifer proceeded to glare at his son, "I know I ask too much of you, but you need to understand son. You are not like kids your age, you are not like any human on earth. If people found out who you are, they would hunt you down like a dog. I'm only trying to protect you, son. By sparing John Winchester, you now have put yourself and your family in more danger."

Sam tried to wrap his head around everything his father was saying, it wasn't the first time these things have been said to him. For the past two years his father trained him, body, mind and spirit. Lucifer's unorthodox methods of teaching a lesson left Sam feeling scared and confused. He prayed every night for it to end, but the lack of response from the Archangel in his dream, left Sam feeling cold and hollow. But when he saw Jo, something inside of him warmed and he couldn't stay away from her. He felt nothing for John Winchester and he could feel the hate emanating from Dean. But it was Jo that had him react the way he did.

"It's okay son. You still have a chance to make things right. Let's go see your mother." Lucifer held out his hand, waiting for Sam to take it. Sam's hand shook as he took his father's, "maybe seeing your mother will help put things into perspective for you." Sam and Lucifer disappeared and when they reappeared the sounds of anguish and cries filled the air and the smell of burning flesh left a cold sweat on Sam's brow. "Mommy."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Who are you?" John looked at the doctor suspiciously.

"You know who I am, John," with a cheeky expression on his face, Bobby turned to leave the room.

"Wait. Please. Are you Jim Beaver? Are you my dead friend?" John was aware of the crack in his voice as he spoke, but he was desperate. He needed to know that miracles were possible, and even though he would prefer his Ellen back, having his old friend around would make him thankful to the powers above. "Please."

"No, John. I'm not your dead friend," a faint sound of wings fluttering and Bobby was instantly gone from sight.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam stood stock still as he watched his mother writhe and cry out as the demons continued to minister their torture. He had long stopped crying and his eyes shed silent tears for his mother, angry tears for his own actions that resulted in such an outcome.

"Please, stop. Stop hurting mommy. I promise, I promise I'll do what I'm supposed to, just stop hurting her." Sam's please fell on deaf ears. The demons continued their torture of Mary and Lucifer stood behind his son, waiting with anticipation for his son to truly show what power he possessed.

"Please. STOP IT!" Mary's screams continued to echo through the fiery pit, the demons laughs sounded like nails on a chalk board as they continued to taunt Sam and torture Mary. "I said stop it!" Sam closed his eyes and let his mother's screams along with the other anguished cries consume him, he opened his mind to the images that his father so often showed him while he slept. He could feel his heart rate speed up, his heart thumped so loud it almost drowned out the sounds around him. Then, suddenly the demons' laughs ceased. Red and yellow fiery light dissipated from their mouths and eyes as they dropped like dominos to the ground.

"I told you to stop." Sam's voice shook as he spoke. His legs felt like jelly beneath him, but he pushed forward towards his mother. "It's okay mommy, I've got you." Mary turned her tear stained face towards her baby and smiled, "you did it Sammy. I'm so proud of you!"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

John slipped into his jeans and shirt, and gathered his personal belongings into his duffle bag. "Rise 'n shine kiddos!" John nudged at Dean's shoe clad foot to wake him. "We need to hit the road."

"Huh?" A groggy Dean sat up, his mind trying to catch up with his surroundings. "Dad! You okay?" He sprang from the bed and headed towards his father to check on him.

"I'm fine Dean. Come on buddy get your sister up, we need to leave before they start asking questions." John tried to smile reassuringly at his son.

"Okay." Dean didn't want to take his eyes off his father, but he did for a split second to wake Jo up. "Jo, up 'n at em!" He shook his sister a little too violently, but he just didn't want to take his eyes off his father.

"Daddy!" Jo practically flew at her father, and in a de ja vu moment, John was seeing Jo as a five year old where she used to climb up his long limbs, and hug him around his neck.

"Whoa! Easy on your old man," but John held his daughter in his arms and squeezed. He missed this, his baby girl being like this, she had grown up so fast and so much. John continued to squeeze her as his mind inadvertently went to thoughts of his baby girl as a grown and beautiful woman. 'She'll look just as beautiful as Ellen,' he thought. He closed his eyes and saw Ellen staring down at him. "I'm okay princess." He felt Jo breathe out a sigh of relief and his heart broke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys. I, I just got so consumed. ... I'm sorry." John continued to squeeze his daughter.

"It's okay dad." Dean spoke up. "We understand... Jo, come on we need to get out of here." Dean took his father's duffle and headed for the door, not bothering to wait. Jo refused to let go of her dad and John was more than happy to carry her to the car.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Harvelle's Road House**_

Dean walked to his father's bed and dropped the duffel on it. "I'm gonna order pizza."

"Son, wait. We need to talk." John placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "Please. … Jo, honey why don't you go help Ash out in the bar."

Jo hightailed it out of their room before her dad could change his mind. "Ash!"

John laughed as his daughter's voice boomed from across the dirt road.

"Son. You okay?" John sat Dean down on his bed beside him. "You've been quiet all day. Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

Dean lowered his head and shook it, "no."

John sighed out, "I know I screwed up. Believe me, I know. I shouldn't have let this whole situation consume me..."

"Dad. You don't have to explain yourself." Dean's voice had an undertone of bitterness to it and he winced when he saw it effected his father. "I mean, I get it." He said more solemnly.

"Son, what did you see at the diner?" The flicker in his son's eyes was all the answer John needed.

"I. You. Sam, he … didn't seem like the thing you said he was. I mean, he … he hugged you dad. He was, he … he's not evil dad. At least I don't think he is." Dean tried to say what his mind was thinking, but just thinking about the other day had him breaking out into a cold sweat.

John noticed his son's demeanor change, "hey, hey. Come on buddy, breath, it's okay Dean. You're okay, I've got you." John leaned in to hug his son, but was shocked by his son's violent reaction.

"No! No, you didn't dad! You didn't have me, you left me, you left Jo! You gave up and you died!" Dean shouted. John sat there on the bed, dumbfounded. "Dean?"

"You. You ... you just gave up! You gave up! … You stood there and shot yourself … How could you do that?" John watched his son in horror, he could see the kid was close to hyperventilating.

"You said that Sam was evil, you said that he was the spawn of Satan. But you know what I saw? A kid! A sweet kid who was trying to calm my crazy father down. And then, pow! Bang! You shoot yourself and you're dead! Dead!"

"I don't remember … I didn't Dean," John was trying to understand what his son meant.

"Yeah, you did dad. You raised your gun to shoot Sam, but instead you shot yourself. Bang! Bang! Ba..." Dean fell on his knees to the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach protectively. His body rocked and shook, "You just gave up, you gave up. Mommy wouldn't have, mommy … where are you? ..."

John didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything – 'oh God, what have I done?' He thought. Slowly, John raised from the bed and sat on the floor where Dean continued to mumbled to himself. "Dean, son. Look at me. I'm sorry son. I don't know what happened at that diner, I walked in with the intentions of killing that boy, but I couldn't. Everything else is fuzzy, I don't … I don't remember shooting myself. I would never do that to you and Jo. Never. Son, do you hear me? Never."

"Bang!" Dean shouted suddenly, making John jump. Dean made a gun motion with his hands and pointed it at his head, "bang!" Then he aimed his fingers at his dad's head, lightly touching where the doctors had stitched him up, and whispered, "bang."

"I would never do that Dean. I would never leave you and Jo alone. Look at me son." John lightly lifted his son's face up with two fingers to his chin, "I would never do that."

Dean searched his father's eyes and could see no sign of lies. He nodded slowly, "I'm tired." He crawled into his father's lap and curled up into a tight ball, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

John bit down hard on his bottom lip, trying to stifle the cry that threatened to come out, "I'm so sorry son." He watched as Dean did something John thought he would never see his son do, not since he was eight and used to suffer from chronic nightmares. Dean slipped his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it, drawing comfort from the digit. John raised his eyes towards the ceiling and prayed for the first time in a long time.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam remained asleep, curled up in his mother's arms, for better part of three hours. After they had returned from the pit, Sam refused to leave his mother's side. Lucifer hadn't objected, he felt pride swell in his chest, Sam finally used his true strengths to save his mother and proved to his father he was indeed his special angel. Mary was completely fine with laying in her bed watching her baby sleep. Lucifer smiled at the sight and decided he would spare his son the nightmares for one night. He was so proud of his Sammy, he felt the kid deserved a reprieve.

"You've done well Mary," Lucifer said.

"Thank you dear," Mary's eyes shone black as she smiled at her lover. "Now that Sammy's ours, now that he's completed his first step towards his destiny, can I now be free of these bonds?" Mary lowered her blouse to reveal two marks burned into her flesh just above her breast.

"Now, now … all in due time my love. All in due time."

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Part 8: Chances Taken, Chances Stolen

**Lucifer's Angel**

**Part 8: Chances Taken, Chances Stolen**

**by: Yaya**

**Summary: **Beyond this world you'll be safe from their wicked fears …

When Sam woke up he felt like the heavens had finally answered his prayers. For the first time in forever he didn't have a nightmare. That was a miracle to Sam, and when he woke wrapped in the safety of his mother's arms he sent a silent 'thank you' above.

"Mommy, wake up. Mommy, come on let's have pancakes!" Sam sat up in his mother's bed and shook her awake.

"Hm, okay, okay. I'm up," Mary slowly opened her eyes and the sight of Sam's face watching her so closely made her chuckle. "You're gonna stare a hole right through me Sammy."

Sam cocked his head and Mary laughed as his long hair flopped from one side to the other. "Mommy, what happened to your eyes?" Sam continued to stare at his mother. Her eyes weren't the beautiful emerald color he remembered them to be. Instead they were as black as ebony.

"Oh, these..." Mary blinked and they were suddenly gone, and her normal eyes were back. "Just a little side effect of … you know ..." Mary pointed downwards.

"I'm sorry mommy." Sam apologized, his voice low and laced with guilt for what he believed to be his fault. His mother had endured such torture and now as a result she possessed the eye color of a demon.

"Oh, poo! Don't be. It was destined to be. Besides, I think they're pretty cool. Don't you?" Mary blinked and the black orbs were back. She wriggled her eyebrows at her son and smiled a wide toothy grin. "Come here!" She grabbed Sam and began to tickle him. Sam was at her mercy, he couldn't breathe from the laughter, "mommy! Stop it, okay okay, they're cool! Stop!" He squealed out as his mother continued to tickle.

"You're damn right, and don't you think otherwise." She had Sam's small form pinned under hers and her motherly smile returned to her face, making her features seem almost angelic. "You know baby, you're going to have a pair of your own some day. They may be the same color as mine, or as your father's. But you will have a pair of your own." Mary stroked Sam's messy hair, affectionately removing strands from his eyes.

"What color are daddy's eyes?" Sam asked. His small fingers played with his mother's hair, silky golden strands dancing between his fingers and spilling down to land softly on her shoulders.

"Red." She answered. Then, she leaned down and playfully bit her son on the neck. "You taste good, I think I'll just eat _you_ for breakfast." Sam could feel it start up again, "mommy! No!" He squealed as the tickle torture commenced.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

When John woke he wasn't surprised to see Dean still in his lap sleeping. "Jo!" His head whipped around in search of his youngest, he could feel the panic starting to build up in his chest. He had completely forgotten about her after sending her out to Ash so he could speak to Dean. John and Dean had both fallen asleep, completely spent and utterly exhausted from crying that night and John couldn't move his son, not after what had happened. He didn't want Dean to believe his own father would leave him. So, he sat there and watched as his son continued to sob silently in his sleep, thumb still in his mouth. Then, John had fallen asleep too.

"It's alright John, she's having breakfast." John nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice, he hadn't expected anyone to be there.

"Come on man. You know she's in good hands with me. Uncle Ash knows how to please the ladies." Ash waggled his eyebrows at John teasingly. "How's the big guy?" Ash asked softly. His sympathetic eyes watching Dean sleep curled up on John's legs.

"I screwed up Ash," John scrubbed a calloused hand down his face. "I screwed up big time."

Ash pushed off from the door frame he was leaning on, "nah, you didn't John. Look, you've been through hell. Hell, you've _seen_ hell! You gotta cut yourself some slack." Ash settled himself on the floor in front of John. "He'll bounce back. … Jo told me about yesterday." Ash answered before John could ask.

"I don't know, Ash. Look at him, he's broken and I'm afraid I might not be able to pull him through." John gently tugged at Dean's hand, dislodging the thumb from his mouth.

"Nah. Kid is strong. I think the only danger he has of being broken is if the chicks find out he sucks his thumb. Major turn off for them man! And uncle Ash is gonna make sure they all know!" John cracked a smile, grateful for Ash's sense of humor and talent in making a dire situation seem like a sleep over party.

"Dad?" Dean's scratchy voice calling to him had John sober up real quick.

"I'm here buddy. How you doing?" John couldn't help but ask.

"Hungry. Can I have bacon 'n eggs?" Dean asked. It was like music to John's ears and he couldn't hold back his laughter as it came out in relieved buffs. "Of course you can son!"

Dean slowly rose from his dad's lap, then frowned. "Oh." he said as he remembered why he was in that position. It was like someone threw ice cold water on him, John's heart began to race as he feared the worst. "I'm sorry son," he whispered, his eyes shining as he waited for the inevitable.

Dean surprised John when he reached out a hand and placed it on his father's shoulder, "it's okay dad. Everything will be okay." He then pushed himself off of the floor and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

"Didn't I tell you. Kid's strong, he'll bounce back." Ash stood and helped a stiff John to stand. Ash winced as the old man's bones cracked with every stretch and pull.

Dean exited the bathroom and walked over to Ash punching him square on the arm as hard as he could. "You tell anyone, I'll beat you down." With that, Dean left the small room and headed towards the saloon for breakfast. Both men burst out laughing, "damn that kid can punch!" Ash rubbed at his sore arm.

John laughed out, "that's my boy! Come on before he and Jo raid the bar." As they were leaving the room John could only hope that Ash was right and Dean would heal and be okay.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

The creak of the motel room door was the last thing John and his family would see in a long time. Stomachs full with pancakes, eggs 'n bacon and the Impala's trunk packed with their personal belongings, the Winchesters left Harvelle's. Dust in the wind and on the road again, John and his children were off to yet another unknown destination, towards an unknown destiny.

It would be a very long time before the Winchesters and the Campbells crossed paths.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**14 Years Later …**_

_**Palo Alto – California (Stanford)**_

"My, he is a beautiful creation. You have done well with him Lucifer." A young man in his late twenties stared down at Sam's sleeping form. His hands itched to touch, to feel the magnificence of this being. Lucifer sat on the bed beside his son and smiled with pride.

"Yes, he is beautiful, didn't I tell you he would grow up to be a magnificent force." Lucifer placed his palm on his son's back, closed his eyes and allowed the power in Sam's body to travel through him.

"Yes, but is he ready?" The young man asked, his stark green eyes glowed in the shadows of the dimly lit room.

…**...**

_Sam's eyebrows twitched as he tried to wake up. He could feel eyes on him, hands touching him. His mind struggled to regain the consciousness he was denied._

…**...**

"He's twenty-two of age, he is more than ready." Lucifer said proudly, his hand coming up to sweep long strands of hair out of his son's face. The green eyed man watched in fascination at the love pouring out of Lucifer for this child. Never in his time on earth did he imagine seeing the devil himself act so motherly to a human being. "You've gone soft Lucifer," the man laughed. "The devil adopting a human child to love and nurture. There was a time where you would have smite him." Lucifer turned a burning gaze towards the young man, "he is my son! He belongs to me! You had better watch your mouth-"

"Or?... You will smite _me_? You can't Lucifer, you haven't the strength to." The young man challenged.

Lucifer turned his gaze back to his sleeping son, "all in due time Michael, all in due time."

"Until then, Lucifer." Lucifer ignored the flutter of wings as Michael vanished from the room.

…**...**

_Sam's mind screamed as his struggles continued, he needed to wake up, he felt trapped and vulnerable. Fires burned all around him and the screams from the tortured souls rang in his ears. He could still feel the hands roaming his body, touching him, squeezing him, claiming him. They weren't hurting him, they were loving touches, but they burned his soul deep and he couldn't understand why he wasn't waking up. This was a dream – right? _

…**...**

Lucifer smiled as he watched Sam sleep, a moan escaped his son's lips and Lucifer knew he was trying so desperately to wake up. "Sh, sh. It's okay son. You'll wake up soon. You just need to pass this one last test. I know you can do it." Lucifer leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Sam's forehead. "I'm so proud of you son." He whispered. Then, with a bright light he was gone and Sam was left alone in the dark with his nightmares.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Winchester Auto Repair**_

"You said this would be done by the weekend! Well, guess what … it's the weekend and you're still not done!" The burley man shouted.

"Well, sir. What can I say, it was a pile of junk when you brought it in. It would take a miracle worker to finish it in two days!" Dean shouted back. The burley man loomed over Dean, his shoulders were as wide as a football player's. He wasn't as tall as Dean, but Dean could see the man had the strength to knock him out in one blow.

"Well, why the hell did you say you would have it done by the weekend?" Dean took a step back and adjusted his stance as the burley man approached him.

"what's going on here?" John Winchester emerged from his office.

"I got this dad." Dean barked out in annoyance.

"Your boy here promised my car would be fixed by this weekend. And now he's giving me grief and calling my baby a pile of junk." The man actually whined to John.

"First of all I said I would _try_ to have it done by the weekend. Second, it is a pile of junk, I mean look at it!" Dean gestured towards the rusty heap. "Who the hell waits till both mirrors, the fender and the bumper are broken before getting it fixed? And don't even get me started on the doors and the back seat!"

"That's enough Dean!" John stepped in between his son and the customer. "I'm sorry sir, would you excuse me for a moment, I need to have a word with my son."

A few minutes later a red faced Dean emerged from the office, "I apologize for my rude behavior. Winchester autos will be sure to have your car ready by the end of next week with interest." Dean gritted out.

"What does that mean?" The burley man asked.

"It means you get a special discount," Dean responded.

"Good!" The man clapped his meaty hands together, turned on his heels and walked out of the garage.

Dean picked up the crow bar and was about to swing it down hard on the man's car when a stronghold stopped him. "Don't you dare son!" John pulled the crowbar out of his son's hands and waited for Dean to turn around and face him. "Dean, what the hell?"

"I can't believe you gave that ape a discount!" Dean snapped. "How the hell are we going to pay for rent if you keep giving every whiny customer that walks in here a discount!"

"Oh don't worry about the rent son, this discount is coming out of _your_ fund." John stood with his arms crossed. "You see son, you piss off the customers, we get bad rep and we end up on the streets because no one will come get their car fixed by a rude and petulant child."

Dean crossed his arms in mirror image to his father, "I do a helluva job on those cars and you know it!"

"I ain't denying it son. But your people skills could use some polishing. The customer is always right, Dean, and you shouldn't bite off the hands of those who feed you." John sighed and placed a warm hand on his son's shoulder, "the guy was an asshole, and he should be shot for not taking care of his baby. But, he was also right and you were wrong for going off on him like that. You keep doing this, you won't have any money for that road trip you plan on taking this summer."

Dean opened and closed his mouth several times, looking like a fish out of water. "I know dad, I'm sorry. I'll get back to working on that piece of junk."

"Maybe it'll help if you pretend you're working on the Impala." John winked.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'll go work on ape man's baby."

"Good. God knows that piece of junk needs it!" Both men burst out laughing as Dean walked back to the rusty heap and John back to his office.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Stanford University**_

It was beautiful out, the sun was shining bright in the sky and the birds chirped away happily. Sam sat on a wooden bench, reveling in the light breeze blowing through his hair. He smiled as he watched his classmates discuss their homework assignments, and his chest ached with the thoughts of losing them.

Sam couldn't help but believe his father was punishing him. The nightmares were more frequent, even more so than when he was a child. The images were also more horrific and the scars that came with them more visible and longer lasting. Sam didn't know if he would be able to hold on much longer.

"A penni for your thoughts?" Jessica's soft voice broke Sam out of his reverie. The sun cast a beautiful golden light around her forming a halo that took Sam's breath away. He smiled up at her, but inside he could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces. Jessica was the best thing that ever happened to him and he was so afraid of losing her, too. "Sam? Baby, are you alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah. I'm fine." he pulled Jessica down onto his lap and chuckled at her surprised squeak. "I love you Jessica."

"I love you, too... What's up with you Sam?" Jessica giggled.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of the many ways I'm gonna make you scream tonight."

"Oh, you think you're getting lucky Sammy boy?" Jessica challenged her boyfriend.

Sam could see she was already excited, he could feel her practically vibrating in his arms. "You damn right!" He nipped playfully at her shoulder. "I've got a surprise for you."

Jessica perked up, "well then, I guess you _are_ gonna get lucky!"

"Ugh! Get a room you two!"

"Oh, you're just jealous Brady, cause I'm getting lucky with this fine piece of ass and your not."

"Hey! I object to being objectified!" Sam crossed his arms feigning hurt. Jessica burst out laughing at both Brady's attempt at a 'I'm disgusted' facial expression, and Sam's pouting puppy dog eyes.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Ruby stood under a tree right across from the three laughing friends. She stared daggers at Jessica sitting on Sam's lap, her hands all over him and her long golden locks tickling his face. She seethed at how Sam had his arms wrapped possessively around Jessica's waist, the loving look he used whenever their eyes met. Her eyes changed from black to her brown eyes and back to black again, her emotions see-sawing between anger, hate and hurt. _All in due time, all in due time - _she reminded herself. The thought of Sam ruling the earth and taking her as his mate was the only thing keeping Ruby from killing Jessica right there in front of the whole campus.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam was practically buzzing with anticipation, his hands shook as he placed the candles around his and Jessica's room. "God I hope she says yes," He prayed as he sprinkled the rose petals all over their queen sized bed. Sam reached into his pocket and took out the velvet black box. Inside was one of the most delicate rings Sam had ever seen. He smiled fondly as his mind wandered to that night he spent playing russian roulette with his dad.

…**...**

"_Okay, Sam, my boy this one needs your full concentration. One of these things is not like the other." Sam corked an eyebrow at his father, "seriously, dad?" _

"_Just trying to lighten the mood." Lucifer winked. _

"_Okay, son. Focus. If you get this one right I will reward you with your heart's desire," Lucifer promised._

_Sam looked at the three men pinned to the wall. Each one had their mouths gaged and their eyes covered with a blind fold. "There's no point dad, you'll just cheat." Sam said._

"_Well, yes. But you have to best me without cheating. You do that son and I promise you will not regret it. Now … which one is the human?" _

_Sam closed his eyes, cleared his mind and allowed his surroundings to fade away. He saw the lives of each man flash before his eyes, from the day they entered the world until the day they would depart. He felt his surroundings shift and Sam instinctively shut his mind off from his father's trickery. Not this time dad – he thought._

_When Sam opened his eyes, two of the men were on the ground gasping as black smoke was slowly pulled from their mouths. The human was still pinned to the wall, alive._

_Sam raised his head high, chin jutting out in pride. "I win." Blood trickled from his nose as the high from killing the two demons settled._

…**...**

Sam huffed out a laugh at the memory. He had won and bested his cheating father, saved a human being in the process, and was rewarded with something he'd been wanting to buy since the first day he met Jessica at Stanford. What Sam hadn't known, though, was that Lucifer had cheated.

…**...**

"_You earned it son," Lucifer handed Sam the velvet box with the sapphire ring and for the first time Sam felt something akin to love for his father._

_Lucifer smiled at his son, pride swelling in his chest for his son's success. Of course Sam needn't know that he had just past another one of his many tests._

_The man pinned to the wall was released and he went to Sam with gratitude and thanks. "Thank you Sam Campbell for saving my life, my family owes you a debt of gratitude. I am forever at your service."_

_Sam was too occupied with his prize, running his fingers across the delicate ring. It went unnoticed by Sam when the grateful man flashed black eyes, and leant down to drag the two dead human bodies away._

…**...**

Sam placed the delicate box on Jessica's pillow and headed for the bathroom to freshen up. Jessica would be home in half an hour, which meant Sam needed to shag ass if he was going to be ready. He looked around the room one last time, smiling at his efforts, before closing the bathroom door and locking it.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Winchester Residence**_

The Winchesters sat around the table eating dinner and talking about their day. It had taken them a few years to get to "a normal routine" of working, going to school and having family quality time. They continued the hunt, Jo joining the family business when she turned fifteen. John had made a promise to himself a long time ago, that things were going to be different, that Jo and Dean would have a semblance of a normal life and home. John opened his own auto repair shop and began to make an honest living. Dean and Jo went to college and attempted to get an education and be like all the other "normal kids". After a few months, though, they left. College life hadn't agreed with the Winchester siblings, or rather Jo and Dean hadn't agreed with college life. They decided hunting things, saving people and fixing cars was their niche in life and they embraced it. John had given them one of hell of a fight, but in the end he relented, secretly loving that his children were there with him.

The first few years were the hardest on the family. After John packed up his kids and left their home town in the wind to begin a new life in a new place, things seemed to have gone from bad to worse.

…**...**

_**10 years ago**_

"_Mommy! Mommy!" Jo screamed in her sleep, her limbs thrashing and tangling in the cheap motel linens. "Mommy!"_

"_Goddamit! Jo! Wake up, JO!" John tried to wake his little girl from her nightmares. "Jo!"_

"_Daddy, stop it you're not doing it right." Dean climbed out of his bed and into Jo's._

"_Sh, Jo, sh. I'm here now, I'm here, I got you. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise. Come on Jo, sh," John watched in bewilderment as his youngest calmed down._

"_Dean?" John watched his son rock Jo back and forth, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back._

"_Remember when you used to do this for me? When I had bad dreams? … She just needs to know she's safe 'is all. Sh, I got you Jo." Dean continued to coo and rock his sister._

"_I, I don't know," John said mournfully. He was shot to hell, Dean could see his dad was suffering, too. John hadn't slept in days, his own nightmares consuming him. His old battle wounds taking a new toll on his body and soul._

"_It's okay dad, I got her, why don't you go to sleep." Dean suggested, nodding his head toward his now empty bed. "I can share with Jo." _

_John nodded solemnly and headed for the bed closest to the motel room door. "When did you become such a grown up?" John stared at Dean with sadness and loss for his boy's innocence and childhood. _

"_'night son." John had his back towards Dean, but Dean could see his father was crying._

"_'night dad. Love you." Dean squeezed Jo tighter and placed a kiss on her damp forehead. "Sweet dreams Jo."_

…**...**

They weren't used to being a normal family, having a normal life. It was something that they needed to learn, starting at square one. With Ellen gone and John spending his time trying to patch together what had been torn from his family, the Winchesters lost their way and fell back into bad habits and unhealthy routines.

…**...**

_**7 years ago**_

"_Happy birthday, Jo!" John surprised his daughter who was sitting on the couch of their motel room, eyes covered and knees bouncing in excitement._

"_Please let it be what I think it is. Please, please, please." Jo practically snatched the gifts from her father's hands and tore open the news paper wrapping. John was holding his breath, afraid of the predictable. But it was the unpredictable that threw him for a loop. Jo screeched at the top of her lungs and nearly knocked her father over with joy. _

"_Thank you daddy! Thank you! Oh my God! I can't believe this!" _

"_Now, Jo. Before you use those items, I'm going to have to show you the proper way of handling them. For starters, never, and I mean never, wave a swiss army knife around. Two, that shot gun right there, should never be pointing at anything other than the ground. You're trigger happy finger pulls that trigger while it's pointing at me or Dean, our ghosts will be haunting your sorry ass for eternity. Got it sweetheart?" John reprimanded._

"_Yes, Daddy. Got it. Will you show me how to use it? Please, please?" Jo begged._

"_I'll show you everything a hunter should know. But not tonight. We wake up early in the morning and that's when your training begins. Now, eat your cake and get ready for bed."_

_Jo pouted at her father's words, but she did as she was told. She placed her knife and shotgun on the small table by the window, and sat down to eat her cake._

"_Jo, where's your brother?" John asked suddenly. 'It was Jo's fifteenth birthday, where the hell is that boy?' - John thought as he stared out the motel window._

"_Um, … not sure. He said he was gonna run some errands." Jo lied around a mouth full of cake. _

"_Errands my ass! That boy is gonna get a whipping when he gets back. Curse the day I gave him that car!" Jo coughed around a piece of cake, a feeble attempt to hide her laughter._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"_Pay up sweet cakes," Dean taunted his opponent. It was his second game he won in a row and his pocket was filling up nicely with the thick wads of cash he'd won._

"_Double or nothing." The greasy man, in a cheap leather jacket protested. "No way you sink them balls in three times in a row. Come on, give me a chance to win my money back!" _

_Dean raised his eyebrow at the man and laughed. "And why the hell would I do that?" Dean mocked. "Pay up. Come on, don't be a pussy."_

"_I ain't no pussy!" The skinny man broke his pool stick on the table and came at Dean full force. But Dean was quicker, and before anyone knew what was happening the skinny grease ball was on the floor holding a broken nose, crying._

"_Okay, break it up. You! Out, now!" The bouncer grabbed Dean by the collar of his jacket and dragged him towards the exit. _

"_Hey! Watch the merchandise! Get off me you ape!" Dean protested as he was thrown out the bar. "Hey! What about my money? … dick!"_

"_Hey there handsome, looking to have some fun?" Dean whirled around at the sound of a female voice._

"_Oh, … well, hello there!" Dean undressed the girl with his eyes, she was beautiful with long brown hair, and a voluptuous body._

"_I'm Bella" the brunette approached him. Her eyes suggesting things that made Dean squirm in his pants._

"_Oh. Well, hi there Bella. Whaddya have in mind?" Dean gulped as he saw the predatory glint in the girl's eyes._

"_Well, I thought, we could have some fun. What do you say doll? I can make you scream." Bella backed Dean up against his own car and leaned in, whispering sensually in his ear, "is this your car?"_

_Dean nodded, "sure is sugar."_

"_Can I ride it?" Bella nibbled on Dean's earlobe._

"_Hell yeah!" Dean wasted no time in guiding Bella inside the impala and driving off to a more private and secluded area._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"_Where the hell have you been?" John flicked on the bedside lamp. Dean barely stepped foot in the motel room and his father was on him like white on rice. "I've been waiting up all night for you, you don't call and let me know you're gonna be late. You could've been in a ditch dead somewhere! And your sister was worried sick."_

"_No, I wasn't dad." John startled at Jo's voice._

"_You're supposed to be sleeping. Go back to bed Jo." John ordered._

"_Well, as you can see dad I'm perfectly okay. Not dead in a ditch. So, you can stop having a cow." _

_John's nostrils flared at his son's insolence. "Where do you get off -"_

"_Hey, happy birthday midget!" Ignoring his father, Dean locked the door and threw his keys on the table. "I got you something." _

_John threw his hands up in defeat. "I'm going out."_

"_Sure thing dad." Dean sat on Jo's bed and ruffled her hair. _

"_Don't think this is over boy. … and don't keep your sister up late, she's got her first day of training tomorrow." John grabbed his jacket and keys and left the motel room._

"_Yessir!" Jo and Dean mock saluted._

"_So, whaddya get me?" Jo bounced._

"_Close your eyes," Dean waved a hand in front of Jo's face to make sure she wasn't peeking._

"_Okay, open!" Dean held his breath._

_Jo was quiet for the longest time and Dean was beginning to feel apprehensive about his choice of gift. 'Maybe I should have bought her that lighter she's been eyeing' – he thought to himself._

"_I love it, Dean! Thank you!"_

_Dean sighed in relief, "it's real special. No matter where you are, where I am, you'll always be protected and you'll always know that I'm there with you. See I have one, too. So you'll be there with me as well. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Dean pulled out his matching necklace from under his shirt to show Jo._

"_I love you big brother," Jo hugged Dean._

"_I love you too, midget. Here let me put it on you." Jo bent her head so Dean could slip the piece of jewelry over her head. Jo looked down at their matching amulets and smiled wide and bright. She threw herself at him for another hug, squeezing till she couldn't breath._

"_Alright, alright. Get off me. I need a shower." Dean ruffled his sister's hair._

"_Yeah, you do." Jo wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You smell like sex."_

"_Midget."_

"_Jerk."_

…**...**

_**Now**_

"So, dad are we hunting tonight?" Jo asked around a mouthful of food.

"Dude! You eat like a dude!" Dean commented around a mouthful of his own food.

"Well, whaddya expect. I was raised by a bunch of cavemen!" Jo retorted.

"Hey!" John objected to being associated with a caveman. "I at least taught you to chew and swallow before insulting your family."

Dean and Jo stuck their tongues out at each other, revealing brown mush that was once a hamburger patty and bun.

"Sometimes I question your maturity," John shook his head at his kids' childlike behavior.

Jo chewed and swallowed her food before turning a serious gaze to her father. "So, is there a hunt tonight?"

"Yes, Joanna." Both Winchester siblings sat up straighter, their attention completely on their father.

"There's this spirit haunting a college campus. So, far there are six casualties and counting." John laid out the details of the case to his kids.

"A ghost?" Dean asked.

"Not sure. From what I've been told, it sounds like a poltergeist and a mean bastard at that." John went to his office to retrieve his journal.

"What do you mean? Aren't all poltergeists mean?" Jo asked.

"Nah. Some are just lost and frustrated. Taking their anger out on the residents, but never really harming them." Dean said.

"This one, though, this one slices the victims open, pins them to the ceiling and burns them alive." John flipped through his journal and handed it to Dean.

"Geez! Wouldn't wanna come across one of those." Dean passed the journal to Jo.

"Hurry up and finish eating. We need to prepare and head out. This thing will strike again and I'll be dammed if I let another couple die."

Jo and Dean nodded in the affirmative. "We're done!" They said in unison.

"Where are we going?" Jo asked.

"Stanford University."

"Back to school. Oh, goody." Dean huffed out in exasperation.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Stanford University**_

Time seemed to come to a slow pace. The sound of the hot water running in the shower punctuated the eery silence of the bedroom.

_Jessica entered their on campus flat and walked upstairs. Every step was slow and precise, her high heels echoing as her steps hit the wooden floors. "Sam?" She called out, but her voice hadn't carried, instead falling flat and disappearing into a muffled wind. "Sam?" _

_The air was heavy around her, a sinister presence waiting in the shadows to strike._

"_Sam? Where are you?" Jessica sing-songed. "You ready to get luc-" she gasped as she witnessed the scene before her. Beautiful red and pink rose petals strewn all over the floor and bed. A single red rose lay delicately on her pillow, next to a small delicate velvet box. The room flooded in a romantic candle light. "Oh my God! Sam."_

Sam's eyes fluttered shut as a wave of nausea hit him. Something felt terribly wrong. He tried to move with haste as he slipped on his clothes. His limbs felt heavy and his head fuzzy. He couldn't stand straight, leaning on the sink for support. The backs of his eyes burned as the images came to him in full force.

"_Jessica! No!" Sam lay on the bed surrounded by flames. The love of his life pinned to the ceiling, her mouth open in a silent scream, her eyes cold and lifeless. "No! No! Jessica!" _

"_You're mine!" A voice echoed through the flames. Sam couldn't see, his eyes burned from the heat of the flames and the tears falling as he watched his beloved burn before him. "Please! No!"_

"No!" Sam fumbled from the bathroom and into the bedroom. His eyes frantically searching for Jessica and signs of a fire. But there was nothing, it was quiet and the room was just as he left it. Sam collapsed on the bed, his hands shook and his stomach cramped up from fear. "Just a dream, it was just a dream. God, please don't take her away from me." Sam pleaded.

"Sam," it was a hushed whisper and Sam shook his head, trying to rid his mind of his nightmare. "Sam," it called out again. "Look up love."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

John and Dean drove up to the college campus, they wasted no time in getting their supplies and heading up towards the room engulfed in flames. "Jo, call 911!" John ordered.

Dean raced past his father and up the stairs, "dad make sure these people get out safe."

John nodded in affirmative as he helped the students in the apartment building evacuate.

Dean reached the floor engulfed in flames, "is anyone in here?" He called out. No one answered but he could hear a muffled voice, someone was crying. Dean wasted no time in kicking the door open. The room was on fire, every inch of it, except for the bed where a young man lay feeble and curled in on himself. It looked like the guy was attempting to shield himself from the heat of the flames.

"No! Jessica!" The young man cried. "Please! No!"

Dean followed the young man's eyes and looked on in horror at the young woman pinned to the ceiling. Her stomach was sliced open and her eyes cold and lifeless. The flames licked at her skin, as if teasing the young man before completely consuming her body. "No!" The young man cried out in agony.

"Come on! We need to get you out of here!" Dean grabbed the man by his t-shirt and with brute force shoved him out of the burning room. Dean practically carried the struggling youth out the building, and deposited him on the grass lawn.

Dean coughed and hacked as the smoke burned his lungs. "Dean!" Jo ran up to her brother, helping him to a medic. "Here, breath." She shoved an oxygen mask on her brother's face. Dean took in gulps of much needed air, he patted his sister reassuringly and searched the grounds for his father. When he was satisfied his family was safe and out of harms way, Dean let his eyes land on the distraught youth. He looked to be about Jo's age. Tears streaked the boy's cheeks and his chest heaved violently as he continued to cry for his Jessica. Dean's heart broke for this person, he couldn't imagine what the boy was feeling, and at that moment he hoped he never had to.

"It's too bad." Dean and Jo looked at the brunette girl in puzzlement.

"Sam was going to propose to her tonight, had this whole romantic evening planned out. Then, this happens. Tragic don't you think?" The brunette turned an unsympathetic eye towards the siblings.

"Poor thing," Jo looked at the young man curled in on himself, grief pouring out in waves from his shaking frame.

"_You're mine!" The sinister whisper echoed through Sam's head. "All mine!"_

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Part 9: Fate

**Lucifer's Angel**

**Part 9: Fate**

**by: Yaya**

**Summary: **Beyond this world you'll be safe from their wicked fears …

"_You're mine!" The sinister whisper echoed through Sam's head. "All mine!"_

…**...**

A moment in time when you have a choice to do the right thing or the wrong thing. A split moment when you're conflicted, your mind tries to reason with the unreasonable, your heart tries desperately to speak what you so desire for everyone to hear. That split moment in time is all you're given before the first bullet strikes your chest. You fall to the ground in a pool of your own blood, your eyes stare towards the heavens and your mind thinks – _why didn't I just say 'yes'_. But your heart wins out and you smile to yourself because you are finally at peace.

…**...**

Sam stood on the grass lawn staring up at the bedroom he and Jessica shared, the charred black walls a dire reminder of what happened inside the other night. The scene of Jessica on the ceiling covered in blood, her lifeless eyes staring down at him flashed by and Sam had to squeeze his own eyes shut to settle the nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry." Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I didn't know."

A light breeze swept through his hair and he breathed in the familiar scent. "Jessica," he closed his eyes and whispered her name into the wind.

"_Sam? … Why?"_

Sam's eyes snapped open. A wave of dizziness hitting him so hard he swayed and nearly fell to the ground.

"Whoa! I got you buddy. ... Hey, you okay?"

Sam felt the world tilt and just as his knees buckled from under him he was held up by a tight grip around his chest. "I'm fine," Sam choked out as Jessica's accusatory whispers rang in his ears. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, okay. How about we just take a seat over there. Okay? … Jeez!" The man holding Sam up grunted as he slung one of Sam's arms over and around his shoulder, using his other hand to grip tight around Sam's waist. "Okay, buddy you're gonna have to help me out here."

"_Why, Sam? Why didn't you warn me?" _

Sam whimpered as Jessica's voice continued to haunt him.

"Alright, almost there." The stranger was practically dragging Sam's limp form to the bench, grunting and heaving as he gently deposited Sam's lanky limbs on the wooden seat. "Hey, you alright there?" The stranger frowned.

"_I thought you loved me. Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you warn me?"_

Sam gripped at his head, shaking it back and forth desperately trying to make Jessica's accusatory voice stop. "Hey!" The stranger began shaking Sam, trying to get him to come out of whatever trans he was in. "Hey! Come on, snap out of it buddy."

"_YOU'RE MINE!"_

Sam's eyes snapped open, "sorry." He replied hastily. "Thank you." He stood up to leave and frowned when the stranger placed a firm hand to his chest, and pushed him back down to sit.

"Yeah, well no big deal. Think you should sit and take it easy though, you know, before you get all damsel on me and pass out again." The stranger teased, but Sam heard the slight shake of nervousness in the man's voice.

"So, what's your name?" The stranger asked.

"You with me?" A frown creased his eyebrows as he watched Sam. The boy looked like he was in a trans, his head tilting slightly up as if trying to listen to unheard voices. "Hey." The stranger whispered, his eyes cautiously tracking Sam's every movement.

Sam's ears continued to ring with the remnants of Jessica's voice. His head felt like it was on fire. He took a deep breath to try and fight off the oncoming nausea. _Why is this guy staring at me like that? _- Sam thought with annoyance.

"You with me buddy?" The stranger snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face.

"Yeah. … Huh?" Sam swatted his hand in a feeble attempt to keep the annoying stranger at bay. "I'm fine... 'Name's Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Dean." He replied with a slight smile.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

When you're Lucifer's angel there isn't much you can say or do to sway the person holding the gun at you. There are no words that can convey how repentant you are for your father's sins. It's any child's destiny to be the product of their father's accomplishments, to grow up and work towards that goal that will keep the family business vital. However, when that bullet punctures your chest, destiny is like an unattainable dream. As you fall to the ground in a pool of your own blood, you stare at the stars and smile to yourself because destiny has lost, and you are finally at peace.

…**...**

"You know, you're lucky I just happened by when you were having your little fit out there." Dean sipped his hot coffee as he stared at Sam, secretly gaging the kid.

Dean had been in the area scoping out the place and trying to get any clues as to what caused the mysterious fire. That's when he noticed Sam standing in front of the apartment complex, at first he thought maybe Sam was there to cover up any evidence that would point to him, as being responsible for the fire and the death of his fiance. But when Sam suddenly collapsed, Dean's instincts to help the boy kicked in and he was by his side before Sam could hit the ground.

Sitting here in the diner watching Sam, Dean was starting to think that he might be wrong and that he probably had nothing to do with the fire. But there was something Dean couldn't put his finger on, something odd about the boy.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you out there?" Dean studied Sam's face. Sam was sitting opposite Dean, his head was bowed and he was staring down at his own mug of coffee, completely lost in thought.

"You with me, Sam?" Dean continued to watch the kid. _He needs help _– Dean thought. Or maybe it was just his big brother instincts kicking in. He just couldn't shake the odd feeling creeping up his spine. Dean visibly shook himself. _Why do you look so familiar? _- He cocked his head to try and get a better look at the face covered in long, shaggy bangs. A crooked smile formed on his lips as he thought of his little sister, if Dean guessed right Sam was probably about Jo's age.

"It's cool if you don't want to talk," Dean reassured, though he doubted Sam heard him. Dean sighed and scratched the back of his head. He really didn't want to leave the kid alone in this state, but Dean had to be somewhere. He chanced a glance at his watch and sighed again at the time, if he was going to be in Wyoming by nightfall he was going to need to hit the road, soon.

"I just wanted to say a last goodbye before leaving," Sam whispered out. "I need to get away from this place, as far away as possible and I just wanted to say goodbye." Sam lifted his weary head and his eyes locked with Dean's. "I guess I couldn't handle it," Sam's eyes shone with unshed tears.

The grief and pain in Sam's eyes would be a sight Dean would never be able to forget. He cleared his voice of the lump formed in the base of his throat before speaking, "I'm sorry for your loss Sam. And … I'm not sure anyone would be able to handle a loved one dying. Especially the way your fiance did."

"Girlfriend," Sam corrected. "I didn't get to ask her to marry me," Sam's voice quivered and he lowered his head again, his bangs cascading down to shield his eyes as the tears dripped down into his coffee mug.

_Damn it!_ - Dean berated himself – _way to go! _But,_ h_e didn't miss how Sam avoided his earlier question. No doubt Sam was grieving and he probably couldn't handle seeing the tragedy again, especially not so soon. But Dean knew there was more to it, Sam was acting like he was possessed earlier. Dean would find out the deal sooner or later. He still didn't know why he felt the need to help Sam, or if he could be of any help, but he knew Sam needed it, or at least he needed a friend. Dean could do that, he knew exactly what it was like losing someone you loved. _Why do you look so familiar?_

"Um, I'm on this sort of road trip and I could use the company. Where're you headed?"

Sam shrugged his answer.

"Well, I'd say it's fate we met Sammy, that is if I believed in the thing! What do you say we hit the road! Daylight's burning." Dean took out his wallet, threw a few bucks on the table and stood up. He didn't give Sam a chance to think too much on it, he just walked out the diner door and headed towards his impala.

Sam peeked out from under his bangs as he watched Dean waltz towards his car, he had planned on hitch-hiking. "Okay," he pushed himself up from the table and wobbled as that voice came back to him.

"_Mine! You won't get far from me. Never!" _

Maybe this Dean guy could help him. He seemed like a nice enough person. Sam couldn't place his finger on it, but he felt like he could trust the man. At least for now.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

There's a feeling you get when you first meet someone you really like. It's at the pit of your stomach, and it twists and pulls you, 'till you can no longer breathe. You're smiling all the time, you feel warm and safe in his presence. On the long and lonesome highway you form a bond so strong you believe nothing can sever it. But when you're staring down the barrel of the gun pointing at your chest, that same feeling you felt when you first met your best friend rises from the pit of your stomach, and leaves a sour taste in your mouth. You fall to the ground in a pool of your own blood, and you stare up towards the heavens. Your eyes close, and you smile sadly as your heart rate slows down. You're at peace.

…**...**

_**7 Years Ago**_

_It was dawn, a new day and Sam would be starting a new life, again. He stared out the window of his bedroom, watching as the sun slowly rose and wished he could be the sky that blanket the earth. It was the most beautiful sight to behold and he dreamed he could be one of those special angels his dad always talked about. He wished he could feel the divine power and complete freedom the holy beings must feel while up in the heavens._

"_And you could son, you could have that and so much more." Sam ignored the sudden intrusion. He was used to his dad appearing out of thin air, spewing his nonsensical thoughts at him. Sam stopped being startled and somewhat in awe since he was a child. However, Sam hated it when his dad would read his thoughts, that feeling of not having any privacy, not knowing if he could trust his dad to leave his thoughts alone, it made Sam feel very on edge and unsafe around his father._

"_If you don't want me to know what you're thinking son, you should block me out." Lucifer challenged. Sam turned his head from the window and stared at his father standing next to him. "I can … I can do that?" Sam stuttered out, and regretting his question immediately._

"_Sure you can son! In fact, if you succeed in this test you can have the whole of heaven bowing down at your feet."_

_Sam frowned, "bowing down at my feet?" He didn't want that, he didn't want the angels bowing down to him. Who was he to demand such a thing of the beings he believed possessed such magnanimous qualities. _

"_Never mind," Sam turned his attention back to staring up at the sky. It was getting lighter and lighter as the sun continued to rise at an almost snail like pace._

"_I believe you've mistaken me son. You don't have a choice in this matter." Sam cringed at his father's words. He feared this would happen, his father would challenge him and he always took the bait._

"_There are a lot of people, a lot of beings that would love to get inside your head. You don't learn to control your thoughts, to keep others out, you will be at a disadvantage. You understand me, son? … I only want what's best for you, Sammy."_

_Sam sighed and turned towards his father, fear evident in his eyes. He resented being afraid, and he was always afraid of what 'test' he would have to pass, before Lucifer would give him any semblance of peace. "fine, whatever. … Wha-what do I have to do?"_

"_You'll have peace when you're done." Lucifer pinned Sam to the wall, and smiled as his son stared back at him. Although he was visibly shaking from fear, Sam stared at his father with challenge and pride in his eyes. "That's my boy. Now, be still and clear your mind. This is going to hurt … a lot."_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"_Happy birthday!" Mary entered her son's room and smiled sadly at the sight before her. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Mary approached her son who was curled up on the floor, his head cradled in the palms of his hands. "Did you pass, dear?" Her voice hopeful, for if he did, it meant he was just that much closer to their destiny._

_Sam groaned as he tried to organize his thoughts. His head felt like someone took a whisk and started scrambling his brain. "Mommy, my head hurts." Sam sounded so small and vulnerable and it was like music to Mary's ears. She immediately placed the wrapped box down on the carpeted floor and pulled her son into her arms. "There there love, I'll make you feel all better. You're safe now with your mommy. No more pain."_

"_Hush little baby don't say a word, mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird ..." _

_Sam closed his eyes and imagined the beautiful angel with the long red hair and soothing voice, singing him the lullaby. _

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Now – 2 Weeks On The Road**_

Dean stared at Sam's face and smiled forlornly. He missed his little sister and his father, already. It was a month ago when he decided to take this road trip. He had managed to save up a few bucks of his own, and with the help of his father he had enough money to live off of cheap food, and grungy motel rooms for a while. But he didn't rule out hustling pool and credit card fraud as a means to get by, especially, now that he had another mouth to feed, and keep warm.

Dean tore his eyes from Sam and focused back on the road. "Thought this would be more …. fun." He sighed to himself. He could easily turn on his music, and sing along like he always loved to do. But Dean didn't have the heart to wake the kid now that he was finally getting some sleep.

Since meeting Sam Dean had learned two important things about the kid. One, Sam never slept soundly. He would spend the night moaning and crying softly, and he almost always woke up screaming and crying for someone or something to stop. The other thing, Sam had a bad habit of staring, especially at him. Dean hated it when people stared, it felt like he was being judged for something he hadn't done. That feeling of being put under a microscope made Dean feel vulnerable, and more than anything he loathed that feeling of vulnerability in the eyes of a stranger.

Sam stared all the time, but it was more like an inquiring stare, like Sam was interested in what was going through Dean's mind. Dean had to admit though it was a bit unnerving, it was also quite intriguing. Sometimes he would think the most ridiculous things, just to see if Sam would pick up on them. Something would flicker in Sam's eyes, and the kid would duck his head away in embarrassment. Dean never thought anything of it, probably just embarrassment for being caught staring.

A soft moan broke through the silence and tore Dean from his thoughts.

"Crap," Dean veered the impala off the road and slowly brought it to a slow stop near a run down shack. He turned to Sam and watched as the kid's brow furrowed in pain.

"Okay, rise 'n shine. Time to waky waky." Dean shook Sam and waited for the kid to jolt out of his nightmare. When Sam slowly opened his eyes, Dean sighed in relief, "gonna be an okay day."

"Why'd we stop?" Sam looked up at Dean in confusion.

Dean just chuckled and patted the kid on the shoulder, "because you're drooling on the upholstery. Sit up Sasquatch."

Sam scrunched his nose in disgust, and quickly wiped at his mouth, "sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. She's tasted a lot more." Dean winked and then burst out laughing at Sam's sour-lemon look. "Yep, gonna be a good day." Dean peeled out of the dirt lot and back onto the road, music turned on full blast as they continued their journey to nowhere land.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**7 Years Ago**_

"_Okay, try it again. But this time try not to be so crude in your thoughts." Sam's sassy smile had Lucifer's blood boiling. Sam knew he was making his father mad, but after last night's 'training session' Sam felt he was over due some real fun. _

"_Sure," Sam replied. Lucifer frowned at his son's insolence, "clear your mind and tell me what you want me to hear. Come on let's see if you can make your old man proud."_

_Sam looked his father straight in the eyes and told his father exactly what he thought of him._

_..._

"_It's your destiny Sam, no matter how hard you try and fight it. You will say 'yes'." Lucifer challenged. _

…

"_Oh, I look forward to it, son. A fight to the bloody end!"_

_Sam's eye color began shifting and Lucifer's heart raced as he watched his son achieve yet another goal. _

"_You think you can take me on? You're weak, Sam. You'll never be able to defeat me." Lucifer challenged, knowing Sam would take the bait and strike where it hurt the most._

…

"_Is that all you got boy? Come on, give it your best shot!" Lucifer shouted. _

_Sam's eyes flickered with a slew of emotions – anger, fear, lust for power over his father and pride. So many thoughts flew through his mind, but only one of those thoughts did he allow his father to hear._

"_Angels are watching. You're days are numbered."_

_It was a cheap shot, but Sam could feel his will to overcome his father's words slipping and he couldn't let his father know how weak he truly was. There were moments in Sam's life where he hated his father with such a passion, homicide was sometimes considered. But there were moments in Sam's life where he admired his father, even respected him. Sam hated being vulnerable and open for attack, and Lucifer always succeeded in backing him into to a corner and prodding until he caved._

_Lucifer stumbled backwards, his eyes instinctively changing to their natural color red at the mention of angels. "How dare you!" Lucifer spat out._

"_I win." Sam spoke up. "You proud of me dad?" _

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Now – 3 Months On The Road**_

Sam and Dean were on the road for a week, heading towards another city. The impala taking them across smooth dirt roads and rocky paths, stopping only to get a light snack and re-fuel. Dean was obnoxious, playing his 'music' too loud, eating grease slop for food and showcasing the nasty goop to Sam as they talked. The cold showers at night time were possibly the worst time of Sam's life, because according to Dean - "You drive all day you get dibs on the first shower." Dean also always took the best bed, the one nearest the door. It made sense though, who would want to sleep close to the door of a shady motel complex. But the bed was less worse for ware compared to the tattered one farthest from the door. It hadn't really bothered Sam too much, he had slept in worse. But, sometimes, he wished he could sleep in a bed that didn't feel like it was going to collapse under his larger frame.

"Rise 'n shine Sammy!" Dean turned the radio up to full blast and proceeded to air guitar to the music playing on the radio. Sam woke abruptly to the ruckus and Dean being an ass. Yep, it was perhaps the worst week anyone could ever have. But for Sam, it was one of the best weeks he's had in forever.

"Dude! Who the hell is this?" Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and scrunched his nose.

"Dude, you don't know Asia?" Dean turned the music up louder and added lip sinking to his air guitar. "Come on Sam, we're wasting daylight." Dean shouted over the music, laughing as Sam threw a pillow in his general direction, only to miss and hit the lamp on the other side of the room. "You throw like my sister!"

"You're such a jerk!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah? … Well, at least I'm not a bitch!" Dean winked, dodging another flying pillow. "Aw. Don't pout baby boy! … Come on let's go, we need to hit the road, leave this crap hole in the wind." Dean lowered the music and headed for the front door with his duffle bag in hand. "You hungry?" Dean smiled over his shoulder.

Sam shook his head, a smile forming at the corners of his lips, "yeah, I'm hungry. Give me a minute."

"Let's not take forever princess." Dean pulled the front door open. "Umf," he stumbled forward slightly as a pillow hit him square on the back of the head.

"Score!" Sam cheered as he raced to the bathroom and locked the door.

"That's it you can hitch-hike!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be out in a minute!"

"Bitch." Dean mumbled.

"Jerk." Sam yelled from behind the closed door.

"How'd you...?" Dean shook his head.

Sam poked his head out of the bathroom and smiled a toothpaste grin.

"God, you are such a freak! Hurry up!" Dean left the motel room and headed to the impala to load her up with his belongings.

Sam shrugged, slipping back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth and wash up.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

It wasn't five minutes into the drive and Sam was already complaining. "Please, please can I pick the music? I beg of you!" Sam gave his best puppy dog expression, finding out it worked wonders on females and males alike.

Dean rolled his eyes at the kid, but he couldn't say 'no'. He would never admit to it, but he felt something in Sam, something akin to being kindred spirits and it hit him so hard and so fast it had Dean spinning. Jo was his sister he would always love her, always protect her, and would do anything to keep her happy and safe. But Sam, it was like the kid carved a new place in Dean's heart and set up permanent residence there. It was funny and Dean couldn't help but chuckle, he's only known Sam for a few months. _Man I must be getting soft, letting strangers in like this and so easily. _Dean had long since stopped questioning Sam, and having doubts about the kid's true intentions. Whether he knew the kid in a past life or something was no longer the issue. He liked Sam, enjoyed his company and although Sam was a bit odd, he seemed like a really genuine kind of guy.

"Yeah. Sure. Go ahead, put on what you want." Dean pulled the cassette out of the player and waited for Sam to put in his music. _This should be interesting _– he thought.

Sam pulled out his iPod and jack and plugged it into the player. Dean raised his eyebrows at the contraption Sam was fiddling with. "Dude, what the hell is that?"

"It's called an iPod, grandpa." Sam scrolled through his list of music, pressing the button to start one of his favorite songs.

"What the hell is this?" Dean practically drove off the road at the sound.

"It's called music. You know the kind you can listen to without wanting to bash your head in, or the head of the man sitting next to you."

Dean glared at Sam, "not sure about that. This sounds like it could make you want to shoot someone."

Sam leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and allowed the soft music of Jason Manns to wash over him.

_It's just for a few hours, until we reach the next town. I can survive this for a few hours_ – Dean groaned to himself as 'Sitting On The Dock Of The Bay' played - _I'm not gonna make it!_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Rivergrove, Oregon**_

John Winchester was sitting in his truck, binoculars in hand, watching the Robson family come and go from their small town house. Jo sat in the passenger seat, laptop on her legs and fingers punching purposefully on the keyboard.

"Doesn't say much about the place, dad. Are you sure it's going to happen here?" Jo inquired.

John sat there staring through his binoculars, waiting for something out of the unusual to happen.

"Dad?"

"I'm sure, Jo. Now keep searching." Jo sighed at her father. He was so intense when they were on hunts, laser focus on everything around him. She couldn't find anything unusual about the town, everything seemed fine. The people were average folk, the town clean and quiet. Nothing at all screamed supernatural. But Jo knew never to question her father's instincts, so she went back to work on her laptop, determined to find that one clue that would give them the advantage over whatever it was that was about to attack the town.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Well, I'll be damned!" Jo rattled out. "Listen to this, dad. According to this newspaper ,the town has had a major ghost haunting many years ago. It says that the entire town disappeared one night without a trace."

John turned his focus towards his youngest child, "did they say what caused it?"

"No, but there are speculations. Some say it was just the normal resettlement, leaving town due to lack of food and water. But the popular theory is that disease and plague swept through here, taking away every living soul. … Can a plague do that, dad? Make a whole town disappear?" Jo, turned to her father with a worried look.

"No. But I know what could. Jo, get your brother on the phone." John ordered.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam dreams a lot, it doesn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep. His eyes shift from right to left beneath his lids, his breaths become more shallow and his mouth dips down into a slight frown. It always amazes Dean at how quickly Sam falls so deep, and no matter what Dean does to him Sam never stirs.

Dean often wonders what the kid dreams about. He gets the inkling that it's probably about Jessica, and his heart goes out to Sam. It took Dean a long time to get past his mother's death, he spent his life just going through the motions, not feeling any real emotion. He felt like he was floundering and believed for the longest time he would never find his footing in the world. But he had his father and his little sister who helped keep him grounded, and feeling safe. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Sam, who seemed to have no one in his life.

Over the past months of riding shotgun, Sam has not uttered a single word about his family. He had to have had one, it's not like Sam was brought into the world by some divine force or miracle. Surely the kid had a mother and father. Dean would often wonder if Sam was on the run, it could explain a lot regarding the kid's behavior, especially, when the subject of family was brought up. Sam would often tense up and avoid eye contact. A lot of the times he would stare at Dean like he didn't quite understand a single word Dean said. It was odd, but Dean never pushed the kid. _He just needs time, space to heal and find his footing_ – Dean would think to himself whenever Sam refused to share personal information.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Dean's disrupted from his musings when his phone rings, the Led Zeppelin song blasting through the impala. He chances a glance at Sam and snorts as the kid continues sleeping. "Hi! God I missed your voice, how's dad?" He answers with a broad smile on his face. It's been months since he's seen his little sister

"That's good. And how's my favorite midget?" He smiles again as he can see Jo rolling her eyes at the childhood nickname.

…

"Actually, we're heading in that direction. Everything okay?"

…

Dean looks at Sam and frowns, "yeah, just a buddy. I'll be there in two hours. … Jo, you and dad be careful." Dean hangs up the phone and scratches his head. _This is gonna be awkward -_ he looks at Sam again as he tries to picture the kid's reaction when he's introduced to the 'family business'.

…**...**

"_He's beautiful." Michael reached a hand out and brushed Sam's bangs from his sweat damp forehead._

"_Don't touch me!" Sam spat out as he pulled back from the ice cold hand._

"_A fighter this one," Michael smiled. "He will be a good soldier and leader."_

_Lucifer stood by and watched Michael admire his son, he was so proud of his Sammy. He grew from being a fragile, scared little boy, and lanky uncoordinated teen to a strong and handsome man. It was only a matter of time before Lucifer got what he wanted._

"_When will he be ready for me?" Michael asked Lucifer._

"_I already told you, I'm not saying 'yes'! Do you hear me, I'll never say it!" Sam shouted._

…**...**

"No!" Sam suddenly shouted.

"Goddammit! Sam?" Dean swerved the car off the road and turned in his seat to face Sam's slumped form. The kid was shaking his head back and forth, mumbling the words 'no' and 'never'.

"Hey, wake up Sam. Wake up!" Dean shook him hard. "Dammit!" Dean pushed open the door and slid out form the driver's side. His ears were listening intently for any other signs of distress in Sam's voice as he rushed to the trunk of the car, and popped it open.

"Come on, come on! .. gothcya!" He raced to the passenger side door, pulled it open and almost missed catching Sam's body as the kid slumped out of the car. "Sorry, buddy." Dean apologized as he opened the cap to the smelling salts, and waved it in front of Sam's nose.

"No!" Sam's eyes flew open, his head instinctively snapping back and away from the fowl smell.

"Hey, hey. You're okay. Hey, it's me, Dean."

Sam's face was visibly pale, his head was soaked in sweat and his hair a complete and disheveled mess. His breathing was frantic and Dean was afraid the kid would pass out from lack of oxygen to the brain. "Breathe, that's it, nice and slow. Breathe for me. There you go." Dean encouraged.

Sam whimpered as he felt the throbbing in his head and the voices of his father and the strange man ringing in his ears. "You okay to sit up on your own?" Dean asked while attempting to get Sam into a proper sitting position.

_What the hell was that?_ - Dean was trying his best not to appear worried or scared. He continued his visual inspection of the kid when he was suddenly attacked.

"Whoa! Hey!" Dean shouted a warning as Sam lunged for him. It was ungraceful and somewhat of a jolt for Dean, but Sam visibly needed the comfort. A wave of protectiveness washed over Dean as Sam burrowed his face in his leather jacket, and wrapped his long and lanky arms around Dean's shoulders. He heard and felt the whimpers coming from Sam's body.

"I won't. Never. No. I won't. No!" Sam mumbled into Dean, his arms tightening even more, like he was afraid Dean would push him away.

"Okay, I got you." Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him closer to his chest. "I got you, you're safe."

Dean looked at the sign welcoming new comers to the town of Rivergrove – Oregon. _Dad's gonna be pissed – _hethought as he held onto Sam and tried his best to calm the distraught kid and get his own breathing back under control.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**Winchester Auto Repair – 48 Hours Ago**_

John Winchester sat in his chair stupefied by the presence of the man sitting across from him.

"So, you're a-" John tried to reiterate, but the man cut him off before he could finish.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to finally meet you, John." The man smiled. John noticed a deviousness to the quirk and it sent goosebumps down his spine.

"And you're hear beca-" Again the man cut John off before he could finish his statement.

"Yes. A lot of lives are at stake. If you don't do this, you and your family will be in grave danger." The man warned. Somehow though, it came off as more of a threat.

"Okay, and why the hell would I do thi-" John was getting annoyed at being cut off so abruptly.

"Because it is in your blood. It is your destiny to be the hero and save lives. Is it not." John didn't answer the man. "I do not want to alarm you, but I believe the devil is at play and we must act fast before history repeats itself."

The strange man leaned forward in his seat as if ready to tell a secret, and whispered, "I believe you understand what I mean."

And just like that John was thrown all those years back to that awful night at the empty cemetery. The night he lost a good friend and was introduced to his mortal enemy. It felt like a punch to the gut as he remembered what he tried so desperately to forget. "Ellen." John whispered brokenly.

"You know now why this is of the upmost emergencies. I'm sorry John Winchester, but I am trying to help."

John's hands shook as he tried to pour himself a glass of whisky, droplets splashing on the wooden surface as he brought the drink to his lips. He slowly placed the glass down on the table and stared the stranger right in the eyes. "I understand."

"Good. Now, hurry. We have work to do." The mysterious man stood up and just as he arrived in John's office he left; with a flutter of wings and a flash of light.

"Ellen."

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Part 10: Fly Away

**Lucifer's Angel**

**Part 10: Fly Away**

**by: Yaya**

**Summary: **And in their hearts they fear your demands, you know their minds won't accept you they'll never understand …

"You want to tell me what the hell that was?" Dean inquired. It's been over an hour and Sam had finally calmed down. Dean's breathing had finally let up, and they were now just sitting on the road, the Impala doors wide open and waiting. "Hm? You want to share here kiddo?" Dean didn't want to be harsh, but enough was enough. This wasn't the first time Sam dreams and wakes up screaming bloody murder, frankly Dean was starting to tire of the situation. Monsters he could handle, give him a salt loaded shotgun and he can deal with any sonofabitch that was either dead or undead. But this situation with Sam was out of his league, and it scared him more than the things that went bump in the night.

"My dad used to train me for long hours, try to turn me into this perfect little soldier. I didn't want to, but I couldn't say 'no' either." Sam's hands started to shake as the memories of his childhood came flooding back. Those odd nights where his dad would get creative, and Sam was forced to endure countless days in hurt and fear.

"Yeah, well so did my dad. You don't see me freaking out." Dean said with purposeful malice. He felt there was more to this than daddy issues, and he needed it out now before his rendezvous with his father and sister. "So, he was a bastard. So what. You take what he gave you and you use it, you bury those scared little boy feelings deep down, and you push forward."

Sam stared at Dean in disbelief, "you don't know what he's done." It came out shaky and broken, but Dean ignored it. Tried not to crumble under Sam's broken state, he needed to be strong for the both of them. "I don't really care to know Sam. All I know is that he doesn't control you. You control you, so stand up on your own two feet and be that man!"

Sam looked drained, his face sunken in and his eyes haunted. But Dean needed to get back on the road, his family needed him. "Come on Sammy, you're stronger than this." Dean grabbed Sam's face to get the kid to look at him, "hey, you need to fight this." Sam nodded, and Dean affirmed with a nod of his own. "Good, now let's get moving. We've got monsters to kill."

"What?" Sam stared at Dean in horror.

_This can't be happening, no no no no. _He needed to get out, get away from Dean, as far away as possible. Sam tried his best to clear his thoughts, to keep everything and anything out. _Please don't, not Dean. Please! _

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

John is standing by his truck, arms folded over his chest and brows furrowed. "Where the hell's your brother?" He asks Jo, who is still sitting in the passenger side of the truck. "He should've been here twenty minutes ago." John turns to his daughter and huffs out in frustration when she just shrugs.

"There!" She points out and John growls as the Impala slowly emerges from around the bend. "Who the hell..." John gasps as he notices the other man sitting in the car beside Dean. "Jo, you stay in this truck."

"What? No! Dad!" Jo reaches for the doorknob and attempts to open it when she's suddenly stopped by her father's icy, calculated stare. "Joanna Beth, you leave this truck I swear to God I will-" John needn't finish his threat. Jo snapped her mouth shut and fought desperately to keep the tears at bay.

When John turned his gaze back to the young man sitting beside his son, only one thought came to mind – _you will finally burn for what you've done, Sam Campbell._

…**...**

_They're going to think you're a freak, these so called friends of yours, they don't love you Sam. When they find out who you truly are, they will kill you, and then burn your body like the monster that you are. You can't trust them, Sam. You can't trust any of them. _

…**...**

Sam's hands are rubbed raw with the force of rough denim against skin, Lucifer's words ring in his ears and he struggles to keep them at bay. _He won't, Dean won't _– Sam reassures himself. _I can trust Dean. _But just as Sam opens his mouth to confide in his friend, tell him the truth behind everything, his anxiety spikes and it's suddenly too hot in the Impala. "Let … let me out!" Sam shouts as he struggles to push his door open. "I need out!"

"Sam, chill. We're just going to meet my dad and sis, try and figure out what's been happening in this town." Dean turns off the ignition and turns to his friend, "my family and I, we're like investigators … of the supernatural. We're like Miami Vice meets CSI, but way cooler." Dean tries to make light of the situation, but it only seems to agitate Sam more.

"I know it's a lot to take in -" Dean is abruptly cut off by the honk of a horn. He turns his attention to his father's truck and grimaces. "Okay. Why don't you stay here and I'll just go talk to my dad. I'll only be a minute." Dean climbs out of the car and heads towards the large black truck.

"No." Sam shrinks into the seat, trying to hide his large frame from the accusatory eyes of John Winchester. "Oh, God. Please."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Sam was splayed out on the cold, metallic table. His limbs pulled taught and pointing to all four corners of the room. It was hot and damp, and Sam could feel the cold sweat leak from every pore of his burning flesh. This place was familiar, it was the place his mother would disappear to those long nights, and she would come back different. The place where Sam witnessed first hand what his mother was being subjected to. It was the place Sam had nightmares about, and prayed he would never have to visit again. But here he lay, under his father's scrutiny and disappointment._

"_I gave you a chance son. I told you if you say 'yes' all the pain would go away. I gave you everything, I am offering you everything. Why won't you accept your destiny and say 'yes'?" Lucifer growled in his son's face. _

_Sam's face contorted in pain as his flesh slowly burned away with the immense heat. "I don't want this, please. Please. I don't want this." Sam was reduced to tears and he could see the disgust in his father's eyes at his weakness._

"_You are my son, I love you so much my boy. But you can be so ignorant and childish. You don't have a choice in this matter. For our kind to live, they have to die. Those people who claim to be righteous, clean and worthy of walking this earth, need to die. Why don't you see that?" Lucifer's cold hands touched burning skin, and Sam hissed at the sensation. "Say 'yes' son and all the pain will go away."_

_Sam choked out a sob as he struggled to breath against the burning flames. "No."_

"_Ruby!" Lucifer shouted. "Get Mary, now!" Ruby stared ominously at Sam as she vanished, and re-appeared with Mary. _

"_NO!" Sam shouted as he saw his mother. "She doesn't have anything to do with this. Let her be. Please!"_

"_Will you say 'yes'?" Lucifer asked. _

"_Please, love. Just say 'yes'. It'll all be better if you just say 'yes' to your father. If I could do it, so can you baby." Mary pleaded._

_Sam was tired, conflicted and scared beyond measure, but he knew deep down that this was wrong. He felt that if he did this, if he obeyed his father and followed his destiny, something catastrophically bad would happen. He shook his head, "I'm sorry mommy. I can't."_

_Lucifer's eyes went steely red and his voice dropped an octave, "just remember son, you did this." With a flick of his wrist Mary was burning, her screams echoing through the room. Sam watched in horror as he witnessed his mother slowly fading away. "No!"_

"_You should have said 'yes' Sam," Lucifer nodded to Ruby and Brady. "Do with him as you wish."_

_They violated every inch of him, did the most unspeakable things, but Sam felt non of it. There was nothing left for him, his mother was gone, and the only pain Sam felt was the pain of guilt._

_That same night when Ruby entered Sam's chamber and Sam disappeared, Lucifer didn't bother tracking him down. The plan was set in motion, it was just a matter of time before everything fell into it's rightful place._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Hey dad! So, what're we looking at?" Dean approached his father, he didn't miss his old man's look though. He could feel exactly what his father was thinking, but before Dean could defend his actions and explain the civilian in his car his father whipped out Samuel's Colt, and aimed it right at him.

"Um dad, what the -" Dean raised his hands in 'surrender', his mind thrown back those many years ago when he was just a boy, and his dad would wake from his nightmares.

"Get down!" John shouted, and just as quickly as Dean ducked the shot from the colt went flying towards Sam.

"Dammit!" John ran for the impala and checked the passenger seat. "Where did you go you sonofabitch?"

"Dad, what the hell?" Dean stood and stared at his dad, who was now searching the impala. _He's completely lost it_ – Dean watched as John floundered about like a mad man.

"Dean!" Jo yelled out from the truck. "Dean! Over here."

"What the hell's gotten into dad?" Dean asks as he looks Jo over, "you look good kid."

Jo rolled her eyes at her brother, "thanks. But really, dad and I've been tracking this, take a look." Jo showed her brother the laptop screen.

"Okay. What am I looking at?" Dean searched the monitor for anything he could recognize. A bunch of weather reports, symbols and news articles flashed.

"Signs of the devil." Jo chanced a glance at her father and frowned. "Dad believes he found _him_. The guy that killed mom!"

"Oh-kay." Dean looked puzzled, and a bit disturbed at the thought of his dad and baby sister tracking this thing without his knowledge. Sure he was on the road, but they could've at least called.

"Dad didn't want to worry you, he figured he would call you when he had concrete evidence."

"Which you do … Okay, that still doesn't explain why dad shot at me-" It suddenly dawned on Dean, the lost boy, shy and innocent, scared and withdrawn, it was him. "sonofabitch!"

"What?" Jo asked.

"Sam."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Come again?" But Jo felt him before seeing him, and she whirled around and found her self face to face with her childhood friend, and her worst nightmare. "Sam?"

Sam stood in front of John Winchester's truck, his face pensive and heartbroken. "You look beautiful Jo," Sam whispered.

Jo continued to stare at Sam through the glass, she grimaced as she noticed Sam's mouth moving, as if he were talking to her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Hey there Sam." Dean called out, his voice beguiling his true feelings towards the young man who was the reason for his family's grief. _You deceitful son of a bitch _– Dean cursed as he approached Sam like he would a scared animal.

"So, you got something you wanna tell me?" Dean asked, his footsteps falling soft on the concrete ground. "Like why the hell we keep bumping into each other, hmm?"

"Fate I guess." Sam answered bleakly. When he first laid eyes on Jo the memories came flooding back, and his destiny was once again at play.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were Sam Campbell?" Dean took an angry step towards Sam.

"Apparently I'm supposed to kill you Dean."

"Come again," Dean frowned at his friend.

"Yeah, apparently it's my destiny. Kill the Winchesters and become ruler of this land, so on and so forth." Sam waved his hands like he were performing a Shakespearean play.

"I guess I didn't want to tell you. I really like you Dean. You're a good friend." Sam looked sad, this isn't what he wanted, non of it. But his father and every other force was obviously hell bent on making sure Sam reached his _'destiny'_.

"Yeah, right. You know you're a real grade A-asshole Sam! You think I'm buying this crap from you?"

Sam shrugged, "no. But I don't expect you to. You were always kind of … well, slow." Sam cocked his head to the side, eyes scrutinizing Dean, "don't get why I have to kill _you_."

Sam turned his gaze towards John, who was now in the trunk of the impala. "Your dad on the other hand, well he's just a pain in the ass." Sam smirked. "And kind of pathetic too. A dog with a bone." Sam's eyes flashed red as he turned his gaze back to Dean.

Dean instinctively took a step back, "what the hell?" This guy wasn't the Sam he met and grew to become friends with, this wasn't the Sam he adopted as a brother he never had. "Who the hell are you?" He shouted out.

Sam shrugged again, "not sure yet. But I'm pretty sure we'll all find out."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"He's conversing! The damn kid is having a chit-chat with the enemy! Why the hell isn't he killing anyone?" Brady seethed in the back seat of Ruby's car. The three childhood friends looked on from a safe distance as the scene below slowly unfolded.

Meg rolled her eyes at Brady's insolence, "because moron it won't do anyone any good if Sam kills Dean before it's time."

"Yeah, you remember what Lucifer said. Sam just needs to say the word," Ruby turned to face Brady in the back seat, "don't worry people are going to die, all in due time." She winked.

"Yeah, well so far it's been a snooze fest. Wish he'd just say 'yes' and get if over with already." Brady huffed.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"You know I don't blame you for hating me Dean," Sam said out of the blue. "I would hate me, hell I _do_ hate me."

Jo watched as Sam and her brother continued to talk, she couldn't hear what was being said, but she took the opportunity to slide out the passenger seat and make her way around to the bed of the truck.

"Naughty girl," Sam snapped his fingers and a loud scream erupted from the back of the truck.

"Jo!" Dean turned to go check on his sister, but he was held fast by an invisible force. "You sonofabitch! If you've hurt her I swear-"

"What? … You'll kill me? Some how I doubt that." Sam's hand fell to his side and he slowly approached Dean. "I would never hurt Jo." Anger and sadness flashed across Sam's features, "she's my friend. The only one who took the time to get to know _me_, to really include _me_. I wouldn't harm a hair on her head."

Dean continued to struggle against his bonds. "yeah," he spat out, "prove it then."

"Jo, sweetheart you have something you want to tell your brother?" Sam called out to the truck.

"I'm fine Dean. Just got scared. I'm fine."

"Stay there Jo! Don't come out!" Dean warned. "Okay. Now, let me go." Dean turned burning eyes on his former friend.

Sam sighed, and the invisible bonds disappeared causing Dean to fall Heavily to the hard ground.

"I really don't get why we're here. After all the years training, all the years of torture and living in constant nightmares. The smell of burning flesh, the sounds of their screams. We weren't exactly the Brady Bunch. But you would think that after all that, I would know what the end game was. That my father would tell me." Sam stared at Dean as he struggled to stand on wobbly legs. "You okay?"

"Screw you! You're a psycho Sam, a monster! You really think I'm gonna believe the crap you're spewing!" Dean wiped his bloody palms on his jeans.

" I guess not. But it's the truth." Sam looked absolutely stricken, and Dean wasn't sure whether to hate the guy or empathize with him. "I guess you are a product of your father's doing." And just as quickly Sam's expression changed to that of a snake in a rose garden.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"He had his chance! Why did he let him go?" Brady was getting anxious.

"Calm down you idiot before you blow our cover!" Meg turned black eyes on him, "I will end you."

Ruby ignored Meg and Brady's bout with one another, and watched dubiously at Sam and Dean. _What are you up to Sam?_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

The impala provided the perfect cover for John, his girl was more than just a home for him and his babies, she was also a weapon, a shield that could take any hit from any kind of weapon. John stood behind her opened trunk and began to pray.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**River Grove, Oregon - 46 hours ago**

_John stood on the pavement in front of the abandoned building. He waited for exactly three minutes before entering._

"_I'm glad you came John Winchester." _

"_Yeah. Well, you said it was about Ellen. Talk." John allowed himself a quick sweep of the place before settling his eyes on the angel._

"_Yes. Of course John. Would you care to know where your Ellen is?" The angel tilted his head inquiringly. _

"_Who are you?" John's eyes squinted at the angel in suspicion._

"_I'm the one who's going to kill the devil and his son. But I need your help for that."_

"_You're an angel, why can't you just -" John waved his hands in a 'swoosh' movement, "smite them?"_

"_Because it's not that easy. I'm too powerful, if I use my true visage I will wipe out half the globe, and we don't want that." The angel explained._

"_Okay … so what do you want me to do?" John was beginning to get anxious. Jo was waiting for him in the truck, and he knew if he didn't get back in ten minutes she would come looking for him._

"_Say 'yes'," the angel sensed the man's anxiety and he smiled inwardly at how easy this was proving to be. "Say 'yes' when I come for you."_

"_And then what?" John asked._

"_And then John Winchester … you will have your revenge." And before John could respond, the angel was gone._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

John whirled around at the familiar fluttering sound.

"Are you ready John Winchester?" The angel inquired.

"If I do this, you're sure that Sam and his father will die? You can guarantee that my children will be safe and out of harms way?"

John needed that reassurance from the angel, he already knew what his fate would be if he allowed the angel to enter his body, and use him as a vessel. He had read it in one of Father Jim's ancient religious books. But he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to his children. If the angel didn't guarantee their safety, the whole deal was off.

"I can guarantee that Dean and Jo will be safe and out of harms way." The angel approached John and waited for the man's response.

"And Mary?" John visibly gulped as he waited for the angel's response.

"She's in heaven John waiting for your arrival." With those words John's tears flowed freely. He took one last look at his children. _I'm sorry_.

"Are you ready to save the world and avenge your Mary's death, John?"

"Okay." John closed his eyes and breathed in deep.

"You need to say the word John."

"Okay. … Yes."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Here we go!" Meg tapped her fingers on the dashboard as the white light flashed through the sky.

"Finally!" Brady laughed hysterically.

Ruby was the only one who wasn't whooping with joy, her eyes still focused on Sam and Dean. _Wait, it's too early_ – she observed as the white light consumed John Winchester.

Ruby emerged from her car realizing the lack of one major piece to this battle – _where the hell is Lucifer?_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Below Stull Cemetery – Moment's Before John Winchester Says 'Yes'**

"_Did you truly believe I would let you win brother?" Michael smiled impishly down at Lucifer. "Did you honestly believe I would let you have Sam Campbell, that I would allow you to become more powerful than I." His booming laughter echoed the hollow pit. "You are naïve my brother, so naïve."_

_..._

"_Now, now don't look so grim. There will still be the battle of the century, of course the players will be different. Gotta have a plan B." Michael waggled his finger. "Things didn't go according to plan, but you did well by Sam. You've molded him into the perfect vessel."_

_... _

"_Actually you molded him into a perfect … you." Michael reconsidered with a chuckle, "he no longer needs you to fight me. In fact you're expendable"._

_Lucifer was livid, how dare Michael double cross him, they had a deal! "You and me Michael! To the bloody end! How dare you!" _

_Michael shrugged, "sorry kid, things change. Gotta assimilate." _

"_Who's going to be your vessel? Last time I looked you didn't have anyone in mind." Lucifer challenged his brother._

"_True. I did have Dean Winchester in mind, but he's too … what's the word? … Ah, yes. Loyal. Loyal to his sister. He would never abandon her, and I knew he would never fall for my charms. So, I went with the next best thing." Michael winked. "Never underestimate the man's desire to avenge his wife's death."_

"_You will pay for this Michael! I will see to it myself that you never see the light of day!" But Lucifer's threats fell on deaf ears._

"_Perhaps. But you're the one locked in the cage." And with that Lucifer was left in the dark pit to seethe in his own juices, as Michael went topside to claim his prize._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam watched curiously as the bright light vanished, and John Winchester approached.

"Dad? You okay?" Dean asked. His father didn't answer which worried Dean more. "Dad?"

"Not your dad." Sam responded, and slowly took a step back and away from the man that haunted his dreams. "I know you."

"That you do Sam." The man approached, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I know you," Sam backed away even further. "You're-"

"Michael, yes I know perfectly well who I am. Now, let's get past the formalities shall we."

"Dad?" Dean was trying hard to wrap his head around what was happening, instead he felt like one of those people from the Twilight Zone. "Dad?"

Michael sighed in exasperation, "no. Not dad. Michael. You're dad is gone. Went to the spirit in the sky. Probably drinking Mojitos with his wife. Now, can we kindly move on!" Michael returned his gaze to Sam and watched in disappointment at the scared boy in front of him.

"Well, this is anti-climatic."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

The three friends slowly made their way to where the Winchesters and Sam were congregating.

"What the hell is going on down there?" Meg asked as they got closer.

"Not sure. But something's off." Ruby responded, keeping her eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

"This doesn't look like the awesome apocalyptic battle we were promised." Brady whined.

"Honestly Brady you can be such a child sometimes." Meg exasperated.

"Whatever."

"No. Brady's right. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be more..." Ruby made a bomb-going-off-gesture with her hands. "This is just … nothing."

"Maybe Lucifer is waiting for Sam to do something?" Meg inquired skeptically.

"No. Something is definitely off. Come on." Ruby, Meg and Brady made their way down the road and towards Sam and the Winchesters.

Jo was still hiding behind the truck, but she had peeked over several times to see what was happening. Her father was acting really strange and she could tell that Dean was agitated, she wanted to go to him but he gave her an order, so she held back and watched.

Sam continued to stare at Michael, he couldn't put his finger on it, but the thing inside the man felt so familiar, like Sam had met him before. "What are you?" Sam chanced. "I've met you before. .. I've seen you before."

"That you have son." And with that the sky cracked with a loud and angry roar as Michael spread his massive wings. Everything went dark as the angel cloaked the sky with them.

"Oh my God!" Sam gasped in wonderment. "You're the archangel!" He couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face, "finally!" Sam stared at the angel's wings with such endearment it threw Michael off for a moment.

_Interesting_ - the angel observed, _not exactly what I was expecting_. _Should make my job a lot easier, though._

Sam's mind was whirling with excitement and questions for the magnificent being, everything around just seemed to have disappeared leaving him cloaked in the archangel's divine presence.

"Well, isn't this just adorable." Jo and Dean turned their shocked gazes away from the angel and stared just as shocked at the three friends coming towards them. "We had a deal Michael. You weren't to take this body until Lucifer took Sam's" Meg spat out.

"Meg?" Jo recognized her childhood friend, the meat-suit might be different, but she could recognize that tone and attitude instantly.

"Hey there Jo. Long time no see. You look good." Brady winked at the dumfounded blond hiding behind the truck.

"Brady? … Ruby?" Dean took a step back and towards his sister. This situation was getting out of hand and Dean didn't want to be anywhere near this place when all hell breaks loose.

"Jo we need to shag ass. Now!" Dean whispered, as he grabbed his sister's arm and yanked her up. Both siblings took volant steps backwards, and towards the impala. Once they were safe inside the car, they allowed their bodies to release the tremors, both shaking and breathing heavy as their minds desperately tried to piece together what was unfolding before their eyes.

"Oh my God! What about dad?" Jo screamed out. "We can't just leave him there!"

"Dad's gone Jo." Dean had his eyes glued to his father's back, anger slowly rising from his fists, hot blood pumping through his veins so fast it made him dizzy. "He's gone."

"What do you mean, he's gone? Dean we have to go back there!" Jo punched Dean square in the arm. "Dean!"

But all he did was rev up the impala's engines, back her up to make a sharp U-turn and drive towards safety, and away from their father.

Jo stared on in disbelief at her brother, _how could they just leave their father? What the hell is wrong with you?_ - But all Jo could do at the moment was cry silent tears for their loss.

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Part 11: The End

**Lucifer's Angel**

**Part 11: The End**

**by: Yaya**

**Summary: **Fly away, fly away, from the torch of blame. They hunt you, Lucifer's angel. Never lived, you never died, your life has been denied. They call you Lucifer's angel.

"_Dad's gone Jo." Dean had his eyes glued to his father's back, anger slowly rising from his fists, hot blood pumping through his veins so fast it made him dizzy. "He's gone." _

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

There's a moment in life where you decide, whether to push forward or take a few steps back. A choice between living and existing. The pain and suffering your mind and body endure can be a powerful incentive. Your eyes roam the sky in search of an answer. Perhaps if you stare just a little bit harder, believe just a little more, you'll find what your heart has been seeking. ... Peace.

Peace, that everything you fought for will come to flourish and bloom. Peace, that all the pain you endured will finally end in calm and rest. Peace, that all the hate you were holding in will dissipate, leaving you feeling happy and content.

There's a moment in life where your decisions and choices are all you have to keep you pushing forward.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Dean and Jo drove on in silence, it has been over five hours since they last saw their father, five hours since they left Oregon and headed as far away from civilization as possible. They hadn't stopped, Dean refused to pull over, hell bent on getting away and forgetting what had unfolded in front of his eyes. He didn't know how much Jo had seen, and he prayed that she hadn't seen any of it. _She's going to ask questions you know, there's no hiding it._ But Dean would stave them off for as long as he could, or at least until he was satisfied that they were far enough away. _Huh, we should probably head to Sweden._

"Dean? I need the bathroom, pull over." Jo's tone is emotionless, the last of her tears leaving an empty void in his sister. His eyes glance towards her and his fists instinctively tighten around the Impala's steering wheel. "We'll get them Jo," He promises through gritted teeth. "We just need-" But he's abruptly cut off, "I said I need the bathroom, pull over."

At the next diner Dean pulls over, the sound of the passenger door opening and closing echoing through the silence. "I guess I'll buy us some dinner." Dean drags himself out of the Impala and heads toward the diner.

Both siblings slip back into the car in mutual silence. The rustling of bags the only noise throughout the rest of the drive as Dean and Jo dig in for their meal of the night. _I should say something_ – but one glance at his sister changes Dean's mind instantly - _Maybe later_. For now, they would just try and get through this night.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"_Oh my God!" Sam gasped in wonderment. "You're the archangel!" He couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face, "finally!" Sam stared at the angel's wings with such endearment it threw Michael off for a moment._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sam wouldn't stop staring at Michael. _Finally, my prayers have been answered._

"Yes, I've heard every single one of them. And here I am. Tell me something Sam, how is it that Lucifer's son prays to a God and his angels? Surely, you were told about us, and no doubt taught to hate our very existence."

Sam wasn't at all surprised at the angel being able to get into his mind, and hear what he was thinking. It was a testament to how powerful the angel was. - _This is a test._

"I've been taught many things by my father, and yes hating you was lesson one."

"Yet, you pray to us. Why is that?"

Sam shrugs his answer, his eyes slowly roaming John's body trying to seek out anything that looked remotely like an angel. "Why are you in John Winchester's body? You're too magnificent to be inside _that_." Sam frowns in disgust at the vessel.

"Such arrogance. You know that was your father's downfall; the reason he was cast out of heaven, and thrown down to earth to live amongst the humans."

"Huh." Sam tilts his head to the side as he continues to scrutinize the angel. "He told it to me differently." - _Angels don't lie … do they?_

Michael smiles politely, "I'm sure he did."

"Um, excuse me! But what the hell Sam?! Why aren't you destroying this prick?" Ruby stepped up to the angel, a scowl marring her usually pretty features. "And why the hell are you in John Winchester?! What happened to Dean?!"

"What I really want to know is where the hell Lucifer is." Meg joined Ruby in the front line. "This wasn't our deal!" She spat out.

Sam looked at Michael questioningly.

Michael smiled superciliously, "well, he's in hell of course. Did you really think I would let him best me in the battle of the century? You were sorely mistaken."

"Wait. You put my father in hell, because he was going to defeat you?" Sam narrowed his eyes at Michael, "Isn't that cheating?" - _Angels don't cheat … do they?_

"News flash Sam. He's an angel!" Brady turned black eyes on Michael, "What did you think, that they were cuddly-fluffy creatures with halos over their heads?!"

Sam could feel his blood boiling, his emotions taking over and enhancing his inner powers. - _He's an Archangel, no, there has to be a logical explanation for this._

"I wouldn't say I cheated. Just leveling out the playing field." Michael said matter of fact-ly.

_Wake up Sam, what is anything about this situation logical?! When has anything regarding your life ever been 'logical'?_

"Yeah right. You were just afraid Sam here was gonna kick your ass to hell!" Brady stepped forward and was now face to face with Michael. "You knew that Lucifer in Sam would end you, and this world. Couldn't stand losing to a lesser being? ... You're a coward."

Before Ruby and Meg could warn their hot-headed friend, they were being sprayed with his blood and bones.

Ruby and Meg turned their horrified eyes towards Sam, he could see that they wanted him to step in. - _I never liked the guy anyway. _ "What?! He should've known better not to challenge an A_rchangel_! … But then again, Brady was always an idiot." - _But then again, he was your friend too._

Sam turned red eyes at the angel, "my turn."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

When the oils begin to burn, and the ice caps melt, people start praying. They all knew this day would come, where mountains would crumble away like dust, and lightning would split the skies in two. There was no escaping the end of the world, there was no shelter from the Apocalypse. Praying always brought on a sense of solace and hope, though.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Jo, we should talk." Dean finally said, breaking the silence that was plaguing the siblings for the past two hours.

"Dean, I don't -"

"What the ..." Dean cut in. He stopped the Impala, turned off her engine and stepped out into the street. "Holy mother ..." He gasped as his eyes surveyed the wreckage and mayhem around him.

People were screaming and crying their lungs out, dirty faces praying to the skies that they be spared. Vehicles were on fire, buildings were collapsing and glass shards rained down on the chaos. Dean looked up towards the skies, and gasped as his eyes burned with the red hot heat.

"Oh my God!" Jo cried out as she too took in the horrific scene in front of her. "Dean?"

"Get back in the car Jo. Now!" He didn't wait for another minute, his feet hit the pedal and they hightailed it out of there.

"Where are we gonna go? Dean, what are we gonna do? What is this? … Oh my God! The sky is on fire!" Jo screeched, and Dean knew it would only be a matter of time before she started hyperventilating.

"We're going back." Was all Dean would say – _back to kill that sonofabitch!_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

There's a split moment when your life flashes before your eyes, a moment where all you can hear is the sound of your own breathing and your heart beating a steady 'thump thump thump'. Many would say you were experiencing an out of body moment, and if you were lucky enough your soul would know to get back into your body. Your eyes would open to life, and you would smile because you will live another day.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

For Sam Campbell, death was a welcome surprise. Lucifer had told him stories about a scary man in a black cloak carrying a scythe. How Death would come and take his soul and do horrible things to it if he didn't obey his father's orders.

Sam, however, embraced Death with open arms and a warm smile. Funny how a man in a smart suit, and a sharp tongue can have an enamoring effect on people.

"You know who I am?" Death approached Sam, making sure to evade the dead bodies around him.

Sam shook his head in the negative, his smile bloody and sinister. "But no doubt you'll tell me."

"I'm Death."

"Huh." - _Daddy lied again._

"You killed Michael, I see." Death stared Sam straight in the eyes as he spoke, never breaking contact.

"Yeah. So." Sam's eyes reflected the blood-fire that surrounded them. "He cheated."

"And you needed to set things right. A man of principle. I respect that." Death showed his teeth in a faux smile.

Sam shrugged, but didn't break eye contact with the man. "Amongst many other things."

"I should say congratulations," Death swept his walking stick over the fallen bodies in front of Sam.

"Not really, but whatever floats your boat." Sam looked down at Ruby and Meg, and a moment of sadness filled his red eyes. "Michael was a worthy opponent."

"Yes, he was a very magnificent being. But that's not why I'm here." Death turned his eyes away from Sam and looked out into the distance towards the chaos unfolding.

"You have done it, you have killed Michael and started your Apocalypse. You have done what every being in the heavens and in hell was trying to prevent, yet prayed would happen. … The world is your own to do with as you please."

_He makes it sound very glamorous._

"But..." Sam waited for the man to continue.

"Well, there is a matter of your father still."

"What about him," - _he could rot in hell for all I care._

"I have the power to pull him out of hell and bring him to your feet." Death said.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked, taken aback by the offer.

"You are the king now, Lucifer no longer reigns over us. … Unless of course you wish him to remain-"

"No," Sam interrupted, "I don't wish him to remain anything, but dead. Let him rot in hell."

"Cold." Death said.

"Yeah, well … I learned from the best. Daddy's little angel."

Death approached Sam, leaned in so he was just a breath away from his face and whispered. "The souls are mine to do with as I please." He waited for Sam to try and challenge otherwise.

Sam stared Death in the face and leered, "knock yourself out."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

When Dean and Jo finally arrived back at the site where they had left their father, it was abandoned. There was no sign of Sam Campbell or his minions.

"Dean!" Jo's shrill cry had him sprinting towards her. He fell to his knees next to Jo, "Oh no." He whispered in anguish. "Dad."

The Winchester siblings mourned over their father's corpse, angry tears falling from their eyes as they held on to each other for support. "That sonofabitch is going to die. I promise you dad. Sam Campbell will pay!" Dean's promise echoed through the empty field, swallowed up by the sounds of the Apocalypse, a promise he would keep till his last breath.

John Winchester lay in the arms of his beloved children, his lifeless eyes cast towards the heavens. His soul floated up, hovering in lonely sadness, as he watched his children mourn.

"_Don't worry love, they will both be alright."_

John smiled as the soft, gentle voice of his beloved Ellen caressed his spirit.

"_Angels are watching over them."_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Destiny is like an unattainable dream. For some, however, it is a prison barred with blood and fear. But you smile to yourself for even though destiny has one, you are finally at peace.

Sam Campbell stepped into the abandoned rose garden. As chaos continued to unfold around him he couldn't help the sense of peace wash over his very soul. _I'm no longer your prisoner, my mind is now my own. No more nightmares, no more suffering, no more you. I win._

"So, I win."

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

On your own I know you can make it. Truth or bone, I know you can shake it. Survive alone, I know you can take it. … They call you, Lucifer's angel.

**The End **


End file.
